The Nightmare Dimension: The 150th Hunger Games (SYOT closed)
by Nautics
Summary: In this timeline Katniss father was killed in the Hunger Games long before she was born. Welcome to the 6th quarter quell where your greatest fears will come alive in The Nightmare Dimension! I do not own the Hunger Games suzanne collins does
1. The Beginning of the End

The beginning of the end

Anise Silverdust is the new Head Gamemaker of The Hunger Games, an immense responsibility for an age old tradition, she is eager to live up to some of the greats and infamous gamemakers that came before her. In the 150th year of this bloody gladiatorial tradition many different arenas gave come before, forests, deserts, ice plains, grasslands but each time technology has improved as the years have gone by. A new piece of technology has recently been invented, it is also a rare quarter quell and District 13 has been remade into District 14! It seems to be the perfect time to unveil this technology to the world!

Sorrel, the now popular host walks through an affluent street of the capitol with Anise discussing this year's games.

"There are high expectations from the capitol and Panem for the Quarter Quell" Sorrel reminds her

"Tell me about this new technology…whats it called?"

"It's a long boring name that the scientists came up with but we in the control room prefer to call it The Dream Dimension" she replies

Sorrel pauses and think about this

"Hmm…make that…The Nightmare Dimension" he says

**Welcome to what probably my last Hunger Games SYOT. Since this is the last I wanted to make it the most epic yet! I have tons of unexpected twists and turns planned don't worry. Also the rest of the story will be in first person.**

**The rules for submissions are you can submit up to 3 tributes and the submission form is on my profile. Please submit via PM only. District 13 has been rebuilt and is now called District 14 so there is also 2 extra tributes! Also you can submit escorts and mentors for each District.**

**Looking forward to seeing your tributes!**


	2. The Nightmare Dimension

My name is Kelly and I have been working as a gamemaker for a couple of weeks. I left capitol school and applied for a job working in The Hunger Games, knowing very little for what the job entailed. During the interview they just said I would need flip through a few holograms a few times a day and that would be it. Sounds easy right?

Anise (The Head gamemaker) said she wanted to go through some top secret stuff today. I have no idea what she has instore for me…

"Remember, what I'm about to show you hasn't been seen by anyone yet and Sorrel wanted to surprise Panem and the tributes during the games…comprendo?" Anise states

I nod slowly

She places her fingerprint on a button and a door slides open, we step into the next room and the door closes behind us.

The room is mostly dark with an ocean blue lighting, dotted throughout the room are various strange glass boxes. Contained in the centre of the room there is a strange glowing white ball. I walk up to it and put my hand on the glass around it.

"What is it?" I ask

"We're calling it The Nightmare Dimension" she responds

"What's it do?" I ask as I put my hand towards the button which removes the glass

"I wouldn't do that if I were you" she says calmly

I move my hand away from the button

"Your roll is very important, each night during the games I want it to be you that activates it" she orders

I agree

"And never mind what it does"

I walk towards another glass exhibit and notice the dark shape of a person. As I get closer I almost have a heart attack as I notice it's an actual person in there! A young man with long blond hair and blue eyes.

"Who…Who is that?!" I gasp

"Remember when I was going through the data base I told you that every tribute that has entered the Hunger Games in the past 150 years has had their DNA saved?"

I don't really remember this but I nervously nod anyway

"So that's a…person"

"Not really…a replica of a person that lived long ago…anyway I think you've seen enough for today. Don't ya think?" she replies

I gulp in my throat and nod

**I just wanted to make two announcements that I forgot during the first chapter and ended up creating this little teaser for what's to come anyway. Firstly, reservations will last for 7 days and then will become open again and also updates will probably be slower in some cases since I'm very busy at the moment, and that's all thanks for reading**


	3. District 1: The Silent Type

District 1

**Sahara Chrystal 18**

I'm sat in the corner of my large room, taking time to make sure my jet black hair is woven perfectly into a bun. I stand up and stare dramatically into my mirror. My family criticize me for my serious expression that I always have but I don't care about them anymore, they made me this way after all. I keep my training cloths on because I'm going to have some last minute practise with my best friend Linus before I volunteer.

"Sahara! Hurry up!" I hear my mum shout

I look to find the cloths I am taking to the reapings. I pick up a vintage classical black dress with black heels and place them in my bag. I walk down my huge staircase, ignoring my various siblings and family members. When I reach the dining table my dad hands me my breakfast. I ignore him, not even bothering to make eye contact and try to get my food down as quick as possible so I can get out of here!

My brother sits opposite me and starts giving me orders on how I'm going to win but I'm not listening. Just because he won The Hunger Games a few years ago doesn't mean he knows everything!

"You know…you should really listen to me if you plan on winning this thing" he tells me

"Whatever…" I reply

I quickly stand up and head out of the kitchen, dumping my plate on the side.

I open the front door and head out into District 1 with my bag. I don't hate my family…. that much but they have always had impossible expectations on me. Many members of my family have won The Hunger Games in the past like my great-grandfather, grandmother and of course my brother. I'm just doing things my own way and there's nothing they can do to stop me! I'm not winning this thing for them… I'm winning for me!

I reach the academy and find Linus waiting for me

"Always here early" I joke

He chuckles

"What could possibly stop me from wanting to be joined by your bright demeanour" He replies

I smirk

"Didn't know you were capable of saying so many long words"

I pick up my sparring sword and he picks up his.

"Why do you still come here any Linus? You're 19 now!"

"No time to worry about that!" He replies

He swings rapidly at me and I duck under his first swing! I block his second and parry his third. He then stabs his sword at me however I move to the side and knock it out his hand before hitting him in the face with the handle.

"Ouch!"

He clutches his face and heads back inside the academy, I follow him.

"It's ok! I'm alright…thanks for asking" he mutters

"But I didn't ask…"

"Yeah well 2 can play at that game" He says

"And 3 can play at that game" I point to the snakes and ladders game

We sit down on the stairs of the academy together

"Are you sure you're making the right decision here Vea" He suddenly says

"You don't have to do this…"

"Yes I do!" I affirm

"I know…I believe you" he murmurs

We look into each other's eyes

"You know this would be the perfect moment to make out" He says

"I'll never make out with you as long as you have that zit on your face" I reply while touching his face

He begins laughing and I join him, the first time I have laughed in a while…

I stand up and open my bag, I slip out of my training outfit so I'm just in my underwear. He turns his head away awkwardly.

"You know there are changing rooms" He mutters

"So? You're my best friend. I don't care" I reply

I put on my black dress and pull my black heels on my feet and awkwardly start trotting towards the reaping's with Linus at my side.

_At the reapings_

I stand in the crowd of people getting many stares. Everyone knows I'm this year's volunteer, I knocked all my competition out of the line-up, much to my family's surprise.

The escort clears their throat before reading off a tablet

"The young lady that will be representing District 1 for the 150th annual Hunger Games is Sahara Chrystal!" They announce

I get a mixture of cheers and boos as I confidently walk up the steps with my head held high!

I look back at Linus and he nods at me reassuringly

**Wolfgang Othello Kelar 18**

Wolfgang Othello Kelar is my name. It has a ring to it, people say. Although I don't know what that means because there is definitely no ringing when you say my name. I'm known as the outsider in my academy, the strange boy that sits in the corner playing the violin. Which is why everyone was so surprised when I became this year's volunteer in The Hunger Games!

I feel anxious about the whole thing. Not just the games themselves but the crowds of people at the ceremony. I never see the point of it anymore. Reapings don't exist in this District anymore so we did away with that whole 'I volunteer' ceremony. Why don't we just get rid of the whole thing?

I pull out my violin and begin playing, the sound helps me cool my nerves.

Afterwards I change into a white button-up shirt and black slacks. I wear a tie around my neck and quickly fix my platinum blond hair in the mirror. I'm ready!

I head downstairs and join my family in the dining room. My mum, dad and younger sister Vinci are already there.

"We had the highest turnover for years at the factory this week" My dad announces

He owns a jewellery factory and constantly litters the place with expensive necklaces, rings and other stuff.

"Come on Lux, stop talking about profits…Wolf is volunteering today remember" My mum reminds him

"Well…it's the factory that keeps the food on the table not this Hunger Games nonsense that you do" he replies

"I can't wait to volunteer!" Vinci suddenly exclaims

She picks up her knife and begins thrusting it

"I'm going to enjoy stabbing the eyes out of my enemies!"

Nobody replies to this and just continues eating. I wish my other sister Blush was here but she's lives with the mayor's son now and they're getting married soon. Maybe I should have avoided volunteering like she did.

"Anyway. Are you definitely going to win this thing Wolf?" My mum asks

I don't look at her and continue eating my food. People always say I'm rude for not making eye contact when I'm talking to them but I don't understand why…

"Of course" I state

After breakfast we head to the Reaping's as a family. My anxiety building as the crowds grow larger. I say goodbye to my family however my mum seems sure that it won't be the last time, so she didn't want to create a scene. As tradition dictates I stand with the other 18-year-old boys.

First my district partner Sahara Chrystal is announced. I see a proud girl stride onto the stage.

The young man that will be representing District 1 for the 150th annual Hunger Games is Wolfgang Othello Kelar!" They announce

I take a deep breath and I try to imitate Sahara and walk stoically onto the stage. When I reach the top I face forward but avoid eye contact with the escort and Sahara even while shaking her hand…

**Crazy how many submissions I got so quickly. I wasn't expecting it! I hope that I wrote your tributes to how you like them. Here are their appearances so you can build a clearer image of what they look like in your head.**

**Sahara has jet black hair that she wears in a bun, tied with a white band and light blue eyes. She is 5 foot 4. Her ethnicity is white.**

**Wolf is 6'1 and has blue eyes with wispy platinum blond hair which he likes to let fall in front of his eyes and pale skin. His ethnicity is Caucasian**

**Next I will work on District 2 as soon as I get the tributes!**


	4. District 2: Deceit

District 2

**Alayna Styx 18**

The blade of my sword reflects off the mirror in the academy. I tilt it so that that I can see my dark brown eyes in the sword. I am the chosen volunteer for District 2! Something my father failed to do and he has always been bitter about it!

"I will succeed where you failed. Father" I say in the mirror

"I will make you proud!"

I begin swinging the blade around, practicing my form. I don't care that I'm in my smart reaping cloths.

Suddenly my sword is blocked by another blade. It's my friend Byran!

"I told you, you suck with a blade!" He teases

I angrily pull my sword away and give him a death stare. How dare he make fun of me!

"I'm sick of your bullshit Byran!"

"It's the truth" he replies

He disarms me and my sword clatters on the academy floor. I'll knock that smirk off his face! He's just jealous because he wasn't chosen and I was!

"It doesn't matter! I won't need to get close!"

"What you think your little throwing knives are going to help you?" he mocks

"What happens when you run out?"

He gives me the same smirk again

"Then I'll throw something else" I answer

With that I pick up a tennis ball and throw it against the wall to the side of us, it ricochets off and hits him in the eye!

"Ouch! My eye!"

I use the same smirk on him that he used a moment ago.

"Alright chill! I was just messing around" he exclaims

"Gosh! You take this so seriously!"

"Oh I'm sorry, I'm only going to be volunteering for The Hunger Games! Sorry if I take it seriously!"

He then looks at me and his playful demeanour disappears

"You look after yourself" he says

"I am going to miss you Alayna"

"Don't get all sentimental with me now Byran" I reply

Byran leaves me and I get back to my practicing. Soon after I hear footsteps approaching me again. I turn around.

"What is it now Byran…"

It is not Byran, instead in front of me is the tall handsome Adonis Quincy! Smiling at me with his perfect white teeth, his silky black hair sweeps over his tanned forehead. Most girls in our academy swoon before him but I'm not one of them.

"Hi I'm Adonis" He greets

"I know who you are" I reply

"Well, the thing is…I'm going to be your District partner so I thought I would introduce myself to you"

"Seriously?!"

Although I won't deny that I'm kind of glad, I would rather have a District partner that's easy on the eyes but it creates the uncomfortable feeling, knowing that only one of us can survive…and that would be me. Still I need to play it tactically, I need a good relationship with my fellow careers.

"Ok well it was nice to meet you anyway" I say

He nods

"Well…we have already met before…a few times" he replies

I just shrug

"I guess you don't remember"

I shake my head

**Adonis Quincy 18**

I'm sat in my room, my room decorated with various costumes of characters I used to play during my time at the theatre. I still play characters everyday, today I need to play the handsome, friendly but deadly career. I need to play the character that Panem expects from District 2. The capitol will love me but I will make them pay in the end!

After cleaning my teeth, I check that they will create the perfect smile that makes all the girls swoon. I fix my hair and make sure I look perfect for the reaping's. I put on a black dress shirt and grey skinny jeans.

Before I go, I take a look at a picture with me and Knox during our time in the theatre…before he was murdered by Peacekeepers. I reach forward and gently pick up the picture and kiss it before placing it back on my shelf…Then I head out…

It is cold outside today. Not as cold as a Peacekeepers heart though…

"Thought you could just slip off without saying goodbye?" I hear my sister Athena's voice

I turn around to find her standing behind me

"I'll see you at the reapings right?" I reply

She chuckles

"Will mum and dad be coming?" I ask

She shakes her head and the smile disappears from her face

"They're too busy at the mine as usual" she replies

"Well then…goodbye little sis" I say in my projected theatre voice

"You'll be coming back right?" She questions

I do not reply and turn away before turning my head back and giving her simple smile.

After this I head to the academy one last time to meet my District partner. Well…we've already met before but I doubt she'd remember it, she almost killed me with a throwing knife. I have to say, I've liked her ever since but…not in the same way as Knox, he will always be my one true love. Also she is a true career, wanting to be entertainment for the capitol!

As I walk through the academy I greet all my fellow careers with my smile. I see my District partner practicing in the corner in a mirror. Alayna is her name.

I walk up behind her as she is swinging her sword around

"What is it now Byran…" She questions

She is surprised to see me standing in front of her in his place.

"Hi I'm Adonis" I greet

"I know who you are" She replies

She is definitely not messing around today!

"Well, the thing is…I'm going to be your District partner so I thought I would introduce myself to you" I say

"Seriously?!"

Suddenly she changes her tonne

"Ok well it was nice to meet you anyway" She says

I nod

Well now would be a good time to see if she remembers me.

"Well…we have already met before…a few times" I say

She just shrugs and looks indifferent

"I guess you don't remember"

_At the reapings_

**Alayna Styx 18**

I went to the reaping's with Adonis and the other members of my academy, including Byran. I'm not sure about this Adonis guy yet, something about him is a bit off…

We are split into our ages and genders. My parents will be somewhere at the back but I don't look for them, I only look forward…to the future. I know I'll be coming back anyway.

I am the first to be announced

"Our young lady representing District 2 this year is Alayna Styx"

I walk confidently to the front and then Adonis is announced

"And our young man representing District 2 this year is Adonis Quincy"

Adonis walks up to the stage and puts on a charming smile for the crowd…

**Well that is District 2 completed. I'd like to know what you think of Alayna and Adonis. Here are their brief appearances. I wrote this chapter in a slightly different style to my usual. I might change up every chapter just to make the reaping's more interesting.**

**Adonis has black hair and green eyes. His ethnicity is mixed – Caucasian and African American. He is 6'3 and muscular.**

**Alayna has dark black hair and dark brown eyes. Her ethnicity is Hispanic. She is 5'6**


	5. District 3: Family

District 3

**Acer Lynx 17**

I am perched on a wall next to my school, dressed in my white button up shirt and black slacks with black shoes. Much smarter than most people from my District.

Hopefully my friends will come soon so I am not alone. I hate being alone, it gives me too much time to think and when I do, I think about what happened to my twin sister Nova a year ago. The only way to not think bad thoughts is to be with people.

Then I spot a girl with blond hair and glasses and a boy with brown hair and pale skin! Its Mac and Cecil! I know this from a mile off!

I stand up and wait for them to reach me. When they do Mac hugs me straight away

"How are you man" she asks

"Good you?" I reply as I hug Cecil

"We're fine" She answers

"We just worry about you that's all" Cecil adds

"Nah, I'm good…really" I respond

We begin walking and talking towards the reapings.

"So…are you feeling anxious Acer?" Cecil asks me

"I said I'm good! It's been over a year!" I reply

"What? No I'm talking about the reaping's"

My mind had been so distracted this morning that I had totally forgotten that it was reaping day!

"Oh…sorry. Not really. It's just the same as any year isn't it? Well except maybe last year" I say

Then it dawns on me! The thought that Mac or Cecil could get reaped! I can't bare losing any more friends since my sister was my best friend after all.

"We'll be fine" I try to reassure them

"And if I am chosen, I'll just craft a bunch of traps in the arena and hide…I'm very good with my hands remember?"

"That's the spirit!" Mac exclaims

"And then we can hang out afterwards…right?" I ask

They both nod their heads

_At the reapings_

When we arrive at the reaping's there are multiple crowds gathered around in different places as everyone is getting split up. I am eventually separated from Mac and Cecil and placed into the section with the 17-year-old males.

Our escort Delilah comes onto the stage looking as ridiculous as ever. She claims she is 21 but you can clearly see the amount of surgery she's had to make her look younger.

"Welcome everyone to the 150th Hunger Games!" she exclaims

She then proceeds to give some dramatic speech about bravery and honour and all that rubbish.

There are two big screens facing us on either side of her. These are now what determine who will be chosen. I heard that a long time ago they used to use paper! How primitive is that?

The screen to the left of her starts flickering through the different faces of the boys who could be chosen, almost like a raffle. When eventually it lands on a face! Yay it's not Cecil's face but wait a minute! That's my face! With my name above it!

"Acer Lynx!" Delilah calls out

**Cordelia Wattson 15**

BOOM

There is an explosion from my experiment, chemicals flying off and hitting me in the face and going all over my lab coat! Luckily I was wearing my safety goggles!

"It actually works" I yell out

My internship colleagues look over to see what I'm talking about.

"Keep it down!" one of them tells me

"Sorry, I'm just so exited"

My boss then comes over hearing the commotion.

"What's all this about?!" he exclaims

"S-sorry but I was doing the assignment you g-gave me…studying the effects of chemicals on synthetic neurons to help with the development of non-intrusive brain surgery"

"And?"

"And it actually works! I did it!" I yell

"Good job but remember we're scientists, we are humble about our discoveries"

I nod my head

"You're right, I'm sorry"

I take my safety goggles off and head out into the corridor, it seems surprisingly empty.

"What are you doing out here?" a woman snaps at me

"What do you mean?" I ask

"It's the reaping's! If the peacekeepers find you then you'll be in big trouble!"

I can't believe it! I was so entranced by my work that I completely forgot about the reaping's!

"I'm sorry" I say to the woman

Not having enough time to change I rush towards the city centre in my lab uniform. The District streets are empty with only a few peacekeepers roaming the place.

_At the reapings_

I finally arrive, being the last person to get my blood sample taken. I arrive just as the boy is getting selected. A skinny looking boy makes his way onto the stage, his many freckles are clearly showing on his photo.

"Right, now it's time to choose the girl" Delilah announces

The screen to the right starts spinning through faces until stops on one, that one being my face!

"Cordelia Wattson" Delilah calls out

The statistics were so low, I never actually thought it would happen! Logic said so! I find myself stumbling awkwardly onto the stage. When I am told to shake Acers hand, I have to quickly remove my lab glove as I had forgotten that I was still wearing it.

**Hope you liked these two. Let me know what you think in the reviews. Also do you prefer the new way of selecting the tributes? Sorry this update took so long, I will try and get the updates out quicker. Also I know these POVs were a little bit shorter than normal but you will find out more about the characters with each chapter.**

**Appearances**

**Acer has brown eyes and brown hair. His ethnicity is Caucasian. He has freckles. He's on the skinnier side.**

**Cordelia has ebony hair and blue eyes. Her ethnicity is Caucasian. She is 4'11 and slim.**

**Also District 11 female and District 10 male are now open again.**


	6. District 4: Underdogs

District 4

**Devar Wildres 18**

_Flashback_

I am only 13 at this time. I'm at the academy training, avoiding most people because they're always mean to me.

I grasp my sword in my hand, ready to start practicing when suddenly someone shoves me to the ground! My left arm is squashed in-between the concreate and my body weight and I hear a bone snap!

"Ouch!" I complain

I push myself up with my right arm and find my regular bully Roger standing above me.

"Fight me Devar!" he orders

"I think I broke my arm" I moan

He sniggers

"How can you be that weak? Are you a carrot stick or something?"

He laughs again and other people start joining in laughing.

"From now on you will be known as carrot stick" he announces

"No!" I yell

I reach for my sparring sword with my good arm but he knocks it out my hand straight away!

"Carrot stick! carrot stick! carrot stick!" he starts chanting

Everyone else starts joining in until everyone is chanting

"Carrot stick!"

_End of flashback_

The ocean lies in front of me. I am sat on a pier with my sword in my lap, sharpening it. I like staring into the ocean, it's the only thing that makes me feel free!

Today is my big day, I am the best in my academy and so the task falls to me to win the 6th quarter quell for my District!

I hear footsteps from behind me on the pier. It's my grandma!

"What do you need grandma?" I ask her

"Are you almost ready?" she asks

I stand up and nod my head

"Yeah I'm ready"

I quickly hug her. I don't really want to say goodbye to my whole family because it's a big family. My mum, dad, two sisters and grandad.

I notice my grandma has a tear in her eye

"I'll see you soon grandma don't worry. After I win this thing" I reassure her

She nods her head and wipes her year away from her eye.

"Just make sure you do" she tells me

"I've been chosen by my district to do this! If I wasn't going to win it, then I wouldn't have been" I reply

I go back to my house quickly to get changed into my reaping outfit. I put on a black shirt and blue pants and quickly fix my dark brown hair in the mirror (I'm not too concerned about my appearance).

I take a deep breath. It's time to go to the reaping's…

_At the reapings_

I finally make it to the reaping's where I navigate my way through the large crowd. I keep running into people that I trained with during my years at the academy. All of them awkwardly avoid eye contact, remembering the way they treated me and tormented me! Well who's laughing now! I even spot Roger with his usual big group of friends. I've never needed friends!

Our escort walks onto the stage and starts the usual introductory speech. We still do the reaping's the old fashioned way in District 4 for some reason. Where someone is actually reaped and you have to shout "I volunteer". Apparently District 1 and 2 did away with it years ago.

The male tribute is announced

"Kale Wildwater"

"I volunteer!" I shout

I walk up to the stage, face the crowd and announce my name. I spot Roger in the crowd looking very bitter and I can't help but get satisfaction out of it.

"I'm not carrot stick anymore!" I yell

Most the people just seem confused at this remark and probably think I'm a bit of a nut.

**Angel Terminus 18**

I never did well in school. It was never for me nor did I ever train in an academy. My sister Mariana did but she never made it into the games. Something I've teased her about ever since. She hates me for it but I don't care. She always says 'It's not like you'll ever make it into The Hunger Games'. Well that's where she's wrong! I'm going to volunteer today! I don't care that I've never trained for it!

I quickly put on a blue button up dress and head downstairs

When I get down I find my sister already there, minding her own business and eating her breakfast.

"Hey sis!" I shout

She purposely ignores me, keeping her eyes away from me in an almost stuck up way. I go up behind her and yank her pony tail to annoy her.

"Get lost Angel!" she yells

"Now now, stop arguing you two" my mum interrupts

I prepare my breakfast and begin eating it

"Angel, we're going to leave for the reapings soon" mum tells me

"Actually I'm going to go with my friends" I reply

"Good" my sister hisses

I show her my middle finger and she glares at me.

After I'm finished I head outside to meet with my friends before going to the reaping's to volunteer.

They are all sitting in a circle on the beach. I can spot everyone chuckling after Maris made one of his stupid jokes.

"Everyone shut up, I'm here now!" I announce

I punch Roger on the shoulder. We are like brother and sister although he's trained for the games unlike me. I heard he just missed the spot to compete which is good because I don't want him to die. I sit next to Celia, the shy timid girl who is kind of like my little kitten.

"You ok?" I ask her

She nods

"Good"

I pat her on the head

"I'm pretty sure she finds that annoying Angel" Orca tells me

I shrug

"That's my job…to be annoying"

Orca's probably my best friend. I've known almost my entire life but after what I'm about to do today she will hate me forever. She is the chosen tribute this year.

I notice Cerulean staring at me as usual. I know he's got a crush on me but it really disgusts me and then there's Caroline sitting next to him. No one really knows who she is or why she hangs out with us but she's always here.

"Alright are you all ready?" I ask

Everyone stands up and nods at each other.

"Good luck Orca" Roger says

Everyone starts wishing her luck and patting her on the shoulder

"Yeah! Good luck!" I blurt out

_At the reapings_

We try to stand kind of bunched together at the reaping's since we're all the same age.

The boy volunteers first this year. Devar Wildres is his name. I remember Roger talking about him now as this kid at the academy that that nobody liked but was really good.

"I'm not the carrot stick anymore!" he shouts to the crowd

What is he talking about? No wonder nobody likes him.

Next it's time for the girls. I'm ready!

A girl's name is called out. I need to be quick!

"Cass Riverthorn"

"I volunteer!" I shout straight way

I glance at Orca quickly who looks like she is about to kill me. Before she can I prance up onto the stage and introduce myself. I spot my mum and sister at the back who have a mixture of shock and anger on their faces.

**Here are the two from District 4. Remember to review to let me know what you think of them. Thank you to DragonoftheStars1429 and Professor R.J Lupin1. Also I just realised I forgot to mention who created the tributes on the last few chapters so here they are**

**Thanks Lilah32 and Candlefire45 for District 1**

**Thanks Lilah32 and Team Shadow for District 2**

**Thanks Team Shadow and Andii99 for District 3**

**Appearances**

**Devar has dark brown hair, smoke coloured eyes. His ethnicity is Caucasian. He is 5'11 and has tanned skin**

**Angel has dark brown hair, dark brown eyes. Her ethnicity is Hispanic. She has a willowy stature **


	7. District 5: Addiction

District 5

**Akosua Haynes 16**

I step out the shower, wrapping a towel around myself. I make my way back into my bedroom and sit in front of my mirror, carefully applying makeup to my face. I want to look perfect for the reaping's as I do every year!

I select a light green dress from my wardrobe and put it on. Before leaving my room I quickly check my appearance in the mirror one more time. I'm ready!

I leave my room and head into the main room where my Aunt and Uncle are.

"How are you today?" I ask nicely before giving them both a hug

"We're fine…it's you we're worried about" my Aunt replies

"I'm not concerned about the reaping's…don't worry" I say

"It's just the same every year"

I quickly go and prepare some oats and begin eating at the table. I hate awkward silences so I decide to just say something random.

"You know oats are really good for you…high in protein" I tell them

My Aunt and Uncle both nod, pretending to be interested. By this time my older brother is down as well but he doesn't really talk much. Our parents died when I was 2 and my dad's sister has raised us ever since, along with her husband. They have loved us like real parents would and that's all that matters.

After I finish my oats and wash my bowl I grab a bag and prepare to leave.

"Well I'm going to the reaping's with my friends if you don't mind" I announce

"I'll see you later"

Before I go I hug my family one more time.

I meet my friends Bella and Iyre and we start talking about interesting things straight away, in fact we don't shut up all the way to the reaping's!

_At the reapings_

Well here we are at the reaping's…nothing unusual about it so far…Except it's a quarter quell this year and that should at least make it more interesting than most years.

This year the boy is chosen first. His picture appears on the screen in front. On the photo He has dirty brown hair covering most his face. I then notice him being dragged to the stage my Peacekeepers, pretty embarrassing if you ask me. He should have just accepted it and walked onto the stage.

Then the girls screen starts spinning through faces and… It lands on my face! I feel tears welling up inside me but I just manage to hold it in…

**Bastion Oppenheim 16**

The Bakery is closing early today due to the Reaping's.

"Can I leave now?" I ask old Ms. Goodman

"Of course sweetie" she replies

As I close down the till I slip some money out and into my black hoodie before heading out. I know that sounds bad but how else am I going to pay for my stash?

As I walk through District 5 I notice everyone giving me weird looks as they always do. No one ever talks to me in my District other than my dealer and Ms Goodman. I have always been known as the "freak" or now the "freak on drugs". At first I was just called names until kids at school started to beat me up, even though I fought back I would mostly lose because there were more of them. However, ever since I got really tall people were less inclined to attack me although I have been suspended from school for stabbing another student in the neck with a pencil.

I finally meet with Bug (my dealer). He tries to be friendly with me and ask me how I am but I just ignore him. He is an old man and he is creepy that's all I know. I take the drugs and hand him the money I got from the shop.

"See you tomorrow" he yells as I am walking away from him.

"Whatever" I murmur

I inject myself multiple times in the arm and quickly find myself crawling on the ground. I am now completely tripping out, time seems to be running extremely slowly and extremely fast at the same time. I remember once I was stuck in a nightmare for months, I hope that doesn't happen again. I hope it's pleasant this time!

I hear the voice of my sister Noami. She is calling my name

"Bastion…Bastion…Bastion…"

Suddenly she is standing in front of me and she pulls me to my feet before dragging me home. This quickly angers me and I try to fight back to stop her but I am too weak to do so.

She drags me all the way to our house and pushes me through the door.

"Get lost!" I shout

"You said you were going to stop Bastion!" she yells

"I'm fine!" I shout again

After saying this I slip on the floor and hit my head on a nearby chair. Noami tries to help me up again but I push her away.

"I fibershabur" I grumble

"What?"

_At the reapings_

I am able to stand again. Noami, despite being much younger than me is the responsible one since our parents don't give a shit. I apologised to her for the incident and we are split up into our age groups. Our escort announces the 6th quarter quell whatever that means and now it's time to see who will be the unlucky pair. The faces of the boys of District 5 begin flashing on the screen at the front. Until it lands on…me! That's definitely me I know it. Although you can hardly see my face with my brown hair covering most of it. I don't walk onto the stage like I'm supposed to, instead I just stand here…frozen.

The Peacekeepers make their way towards me and I quickly grab for the first one's gun, however this quickly fails and I am tackled to the ground and dragged for the second time today, although this time by my legs…

**Sorry it's been long since an update. My life's been super busy and I barely had enough time to write this chapter. Anyway hope you enjoyed reading about these two. Don't forgot to review, I love hearing your thoughts on the tributes! **

**Thankyou Professor Boo.k and DragonoftheStars1429 for these two!**


	8. District 6: Bad Luck

District 6

**Casey Hermes 18 **

I am walking down a dark alley, probably not the best idea in the middle of the night in District 6. There have been several homophobic attacks in District 6 recently but I'm just a stupid kid that doesn't know any better. The lights from the tall buildings are the only source of light to illuminate my path, I can feel the cold bite against my hands so I swiftly place them in my pocket. My footsteps echo in the dark silent night…

"Hey! There's that gay boy from school" I hear someone yell

I look behind and see a gang of thugs racing after me

"Get him!"

I run for my life down the alley but in front of there is a metal fence.

"No!" I groan

I attempt to climb it but am quickly dragged down, my body slams onto the cold concrete! They then begin stomping and kicking at my head and body! My I try to cover my head but when doing so I receive a blow to the ribs. They I clutch my ribs in pain and get a stomp to the back of the head!

Then one of them takes out a metal pole and starts beating me!

"Help!" I cry

Blood is now pouring down from my face!

I need to get to my feet or I'm going to die! I scramble to my feet and land a punch on one of them however my head is viscously shoved into the corner of a wall. It slashes my cheek and blood pours out! I fall back down…Helpless now

Suddenly someone jumps out of the shadows and kicks one of the boys to the ground. I can faintly make out him fighting the gang, landing punches and kicks and knocking them down! The boy with the pole tries to swing at his head but he catches the swing, disarms him and whacks him over the head with his own pole!

The gang then scurry off…defeated

"Are you ok?" my rescuer asks me

He takes off his hood and I see his face for the first time

"My names Atlas"

_3 years later…_

"Keep up Casey!" Atlas yells

We are jogging around District 6 but he is ahead as usual

"I'm trying" I gasp

I can feel the sweat start to drip down my head

"You were always better at this sort of thing than me!"

I finally catch up to him and he is waiting for me. We quickly kiss each other before heading to the weight room to lift some weights. After we are finished we sit down to rest again.

"Now I'm sure we'll be fine if we are ever chosen" Atlas says

"You will be" I reply

I look into his eyes once again and take his hand.

"I've always wondered…" I begin

"What?" replies Atlas

"Why did you help me all those years ago?" I ask

"I just saw someone is distress and wanted to help them"

"Turns out it was the best decision I ever made" he laughs

We stand up and go to the changing rooms quickly, I have my reaping cloths already in my bag so I quickly undress and grab a shower. Atlas makes me put on a black shirt and skin tight black trousers because he says I look good in them. Then we head to the station and catch a bullet train to the reaping's…

_At the reapings_

We jump out the train and are quickly shoved through into the square by the large crowd. We are careful not to hold hands in order to not face discrimination. Although I'm sure Atlas can defend himself, he doesn't want to get into trouble by the Peacekeepers.

We wait for the opening ceremony to end and when it does the boys screen starts to rotate until it lands on…me! I'm chosen! This is just typical of my bad luck! I am half hoping that Atlas will volunteer for me but he doesn't…

**Demetria Anderson 12**

"I'm hungry!" I complain to my parents

"If I could just take out one tesserae…"

"No!" My dad snaps

His head tilts down, he looks kind of bad for snapping at me

"We just don't want to risk losing you" he says more calmly

"But it's been days since we've had anything proper to eat…if I don't do it we will starve anyway" I protest

"No means no…final answer" mum says

I sigh out loud. I'm not afraid of getting reaped!

"Now go upstairs and prepare for the reaping's" mum orders

I head into my room and make my best effort by wearing a black dress. However, my shoes are falling apart, they'll just have to do!

"Let's go!" dad exclaims as he ushers us out the door

We are quickly met by crowds of people heading towards the station, eventually I find myself on the train with the view of District 6 below me. I always enjoy the views from up here.

_At the Reapings_

We get off the train and arrive at my first ever reapings, all the tall people are suddenly overcrowding me and I can't see! My mum takes my hand and pulls me through the crowd. A sample of blood is taken from my finger which hurts a little. My mum then gives me clear instructions to stand with the other 12 year olds, I feel nervous but I manage to follow her instructions. In front of us are two large screens, they select which two people are going to go into The Hunger Games! The boy is chosen first and pictures of different faces appear on one of the screens. So that's why they made us do those school photos a few weeks ago…

The boy that is chosen is from the 18-year-old section, don't think I've ever seen him before…

Next the girl is the one to be chosen, the screen rotates for a few seconds before finally landing on my face!

I look round for my parents for a second, I'm confused about what to do! Surely they can fix this! Surely they can get them to choose someone else?!

Suddenly some Peacekeepers take hold of my shoulders and start dragging me onto the stage! I can hear the sound of my parents protesting at the back but it's no use, nothing can be done now!

**Well that's the end of another reaping! Sorry Demetria's pov was a little shorter but there wasn't really much to write in the reaping's and its easier to show her character through interactions with other tributes. As always don't forget to review and stuff, I really appreciate it!**

**Appearances**

**Casey has black hair and blue eyes. His ethnicity is half Asian and half Caucasian. : 5 foot 11, little bit muscular but not that much. A scar on his left cheek.**

**Demetria has brunette hair and brown eyes. Her ethnicity is Asian. She is 5 foot**


	9. District 7: A Bad Surprise

District 7

**Aaron Holloway 18**

The sound of my alarm rings though my ears. My hand crawls across my bedside table and angrily hits it.

"Why so early?" Natalie groans

I roll over and look at my girlfriend who is rubbing her eyes. She is wearing a gown that I got her a few years ago while I am just in my boxers.

"Sorry babe, I said I would go and meet Jackson before the reaping's" I reply

"Oh shit! I forgot it's the reaping's!" she exclaims

"The last one!" I say joyfully

She reaches forward and pulls my head towards hers

"And after we can have a big celebration!" she says

We kiss before I get out of bed and find my cloths, I brought my reaping cloths to Natalie's house in case I didn't have enough time in the morning. I put of a black button up shirt and khaki pants.

"See you just before the reaping's" I say to Natalie

I head outside, my bag around my shoulder with all my wood chopping equipment in it. The early morning sun looks amazing in the woods ahead, peeking through the trees with a warm orange light. Along with the gentle breeze seems like a perfect day for the last reaping's!

I head deep into the woods to find my best friend Jackson already chopping wood.

"What kept you?" he asks

"Oh you know…boyfriend duties" I reply

"Yeah I know" he laughs

We continue to chop one piece of wood after the other with our mighty swings.

"Last reaping's today" I mention

"Yeah…can you imagine if one of us got reaped on the last one" he jokes

"Don't say that" I reply

"Why? We technically have the highest chance in our whole life this year…so if anything we should be worried" he continues

"Ever the optimist isn't you Jackson?" I reply

He shrugs and takes another swing

"I'm a realist"

We continue working for a few minutes

"I've gotta go home and help my parents with the young ones" I say

"Meet you before the reapings ok?"

He nods

"ok"

I arrive home at my house and find my mum and dad preparing breakfast for my siblings. I quickly cook up some fried eggs and take it to them. I serve Olivia first who's the youngest before serving Sabrina and Hunter. After we have finished breakfast I prepare to head out early to meet the others. Before going I hug my dad.

"Aren't you scared at all?" he asks

"Yes" I reply

"But I can't let anyone else see that"

I leave my home and meet back out with Natalie before Jackson and his girlfriend Kayla also joins us.

"We could make this a double date" Jackson jokes

_At the reapings_

"Here we are at our last reaping's" Kayla announces

"Do you guys remember our first one?" Jackson asks

I look at Jackson and nod

"If I remember rightly you were shitting yourself" I joke

"Hey! I was only 12!" he exclaims

"We were all scared" Natalie says

"I don't remember you being there?" Kayla asks her

"I was…I just wasn't friends with you guys yet"

When we are separated into our age groups I stand with Jackson while Kayla and Natalie stand together in the girl's section.

The screen starts spinning, the same as its done every year. Soon I will see the picture of the unlucky boy but also the feeling of gladness that it wasn't me! The spinning stops and…it is me!

I pause for a second shaking my head, Jackson gives me a mournful but reassuring pat on the back. I don't know how to feel… I wasn't prepared for this…

**Bria Goodwin 16**

I'm sat in my home with our TV in front of me, watching footage of an old Hunger Games. The 100th Hunger Games to be exact. The 4th quarter quell where, in similar fashion to the 50th quarter quell, they reaped more tributes than usual. Only this time they reaped double the amount from the 50th bringing the total to 96 tributes! It was an extremely bloody Hunger Games that's for sure, about 1/3 of the tributes died in the bloodbath but what intrigued me the most were 'The Triplets'. Three identical twins from District 4 who hunted down other tributes like it was nothing. There movements and coordination where perfectly in sync with each other and they went down as some of the deadliest careers in history. Of course, they made it to the last 10 but after the first one died by a D2 male. The other two turned on each other. I don't enjoy watching The Hunger Games but I always think it's best to be prepared just in case…

"Bria can you stop watching that! You're scaring your sister!" my mum yells

Omg! I forgot its Mela's first reaping's today! How could I be so insensitive! I quickly switch the TV off and head into the kitchen.

"Sorry Mela" I say kissing her forehead

"It's ok…I'm just afraid"

"Well its normal to be scared" I reply

"It will all be over before you know it. Trust me"

This seems to make her feel better

"Yeah…unless you get reaped" my younger sister Ida cuts in

"Ida…" I glare at her

After we are finished we are now ready to leave for the reapings.

"Everyone get your stuff and let's go" My dad orders

_At the reaping's_

Outside the reaping's I spot my friends Dara, Felix, Callan and Hitch, they are waiting in a group just outside the reaping's.

"I'll be back in a minute" I tell Mela as I rub her head

I run over to my friends

"What kept you Bria?" Hitch asks

"It's Mela's first reaping and everyone is really worried about her" I stutter

"I guess no one really cares about me anymore" I joke

Felix shrugs

"Well its true" he laughs

"Are you sure you're not thinking about yourself" I reply

"Listen guys I better get back to my sister…catch you later!"

I run back to my family where me and Mela leave the others, I guide her through everything until it finally comes to the reaping's!

The boy is chosen first, his names Aaron Holloway. He is a very tall boy and looks to be a definitely contender, he appears kind of confident which should give him a shot at winning this thing.

Next it's the time to choose the girl. I do feel worried for my sister a lot even though she only has her name in there once.

But I was worrying about the wrong person! It is me that's chosen! My face on the screen for everyone to see! My name above it! Everything is going to change now and I know it…

**Yay! I'm halfway through the reaping's which I have to say I'm happy about. I do find these chapters boring a repetitive to write even though they are necessary. Please remember to review if you can and see you in District 8!**

**Appearances**

**Aaron has blue eyes, brown hair and his ethnicity is Caucasian. Aaron is 6'2 and 185 pounds. Aaron is slightly muscular with an athletic built. Aaron has short dark brown that is spiked at the top.**

**Bria has dark brown hair and hazel eyes. Her ethnicity is white. **


	10. District 8: Innocent Voices

District 8

**Satin Tellresh 13**

The feeling of soap runs down my fingers as I clean the dishes in the sink. I place them on the drying rack and dry my hands afterwards.

"Can I go now?" I ask my grandma

She limps over and looks at my completed chores with her glasses on

"Ok then dear"

I hug my grandma and grandad remembering everything they've done for me after my parents abandoned me. I don't really blame them for it, they were rebels but now they are dead because of it.

"Where are you going?" Grandad asks

"To Velvet's" I reply

He should now this since I go to hers every day. It's probably his dementia I guess

"Well of course…you two are practically inseparable" Grandma says

"She is my… only real friend…" I argue

With that I grab my rucksack and head to Velvet's…

When I reach Velvet's house her parents let me in and I help Velvet apply her makeup, afterwards we talk for a little while about many different things including school, our parents and grandparents and boys we might like. Until the conversation inevitably moves on to the Hunger Games…

"So are you scared?" Velvet asks me

I smile

"Not really…not as much as last year anyway"

"Well remember we're both in the same boat and we'll both get through this" she reassures me

Now we are ready to go to the Hunger Games…the first time we've gone without any guardians.

Velvets dad keeps asking if we need anyone to go with us but we want to do this on our own…

_At the reapings_

We're here! At the reaping's! Getting here wasn't very easy and a bit nerve wrecking but we made it. Before long this will all be over and we can go home! Well I guess the possibility that I might get reaped has crossed my mind, as well as Velvet's. Kids my age don't normally win either. I do remember watching this old Hunger Games where a 13 year old girl won by hiding and poisoning everyone but it is rare.

Me and Velvet stay together the entire way, almost like conjoined twins. Since we are the same age and gender.

We have now reached the part where the two tributes get chosen…my heart has begun to beat faster…I can feel it…

The faces start spinning on the screen in front…soon I will have the feeling of relief…I know it. That doesn't happen. Instead confusion hits me, shock, anger! It can't be me! It can't be! But it is…soon I come to except it and I begin to feel sad. I can't fight back the tears! Despite Velvet trying to comfort me.

**Rayon Ward 14**

_Flashback_

The black hood is removed from my head as I am dragged out of a vehicle and into my kidnapper's factory along with 5 other kids. I'm scared for my life but not strong enough to fight back against my kidnapper!

I remember his voice

"Work faster idiot!" He would bark as he hit me with a metal pole

He never showed his face, just a man in a balaclava. Still the image is ingrained in my mind, like the scars on my hands from the constant beatings, if I didn't make enough drugs quick enough. The heat from the factory, the choking feeling from all the smoke and the darkness are all still very real to me…

_End of Flashback_

I feel my heart racing with anxiety as I sit on my bed. It's all in the past now! He's locked away, imprisoned, he's never coming back! The thought always comes back to me though!

My father swore revenge against me! He blamed me for him getting imprisoned by the capitol!

They were both evil men…

I walk into the bathroom and splash cold water on my face to try and clear my mind. I head downstairs and my mum and dad great me.

"Hey mum and dad" I say

"Remember you don't have to call us that…we're your Aunt and Uncle" my dad replies

My mum gives me a big hug but I try to shake her off.

"He can call us whatever he wants" she says warmly

I sit down and turn on the TV to see what new delights the capitol wants to show us. It's mostly just footage of The Hunger Games Reaping's and discussions around it. I guess I've never been scared of getting reaped because I'm always been more afraid of my real father escaping and coming back to kill me or abuse me like he did before. Which would he rather do? Kill me or torment me? Both are equally scary to me…

"Rayon! Summers here" I hear my mum call

Oh no! I just wanted to be left alone!

"Hey Rayon!" she greets as she enters the room

"Hi…" I mumble

She plonks down right next to me, I move slightly to get away from her.

"What ya doing?" she asks

"Just watching TV" I answer while continuing to stare at the TV

"Do you wanna come to the reaping's with me?" she asks

I would much rather just go on my own but I don't want to upset Summer so I agree.

_At the reaping's_

Soon I find myself at the reaping's along with summer. I hate all the crowds and wish I was just back at home by myself…where I'm happiest.

This year it is ladies first. The girl that is chosen looks not that much younger than me…maybe 1 year. She looks very uncomfortable and shy, as she stares at the ground the whole time with tears clearly visible on her face. Hopefully she can have a strong older district partner to protect her…

I soon find out that the opposite is true, when it comes round to the boys being chosen…It is me! My stupid face that is on show to everyone, my bright red hair, freckles and scrawny appearance. There's no way to escape it now…

**Hope you enjoyed that chapter even if it was slightly shorter. Make sure to let me know what you think of the tributes as well! Thanks to DragonoftheStars1429 for Satin and IIJamesII for Rayon. **

**Also remember to stay save, wash your hands regularly and follow your government guidelines especially if your country is badly affect by COVID-19. **

**Appearances**

**Satin has black hair, brown eyes and light brown skin. She is 4'11. Her ethnicity is mixed race.**

**Rayon has bright red hair, hazel eyes. His ethnicity is Caucasian. He is scrawny. His height is 5'3. He has freckles**


	11. District 9: Familiar Faces

**District 9**

**Boule Hadley 18**

"Boule! We need help out front!" I hear my dad call

I pick up a basket of bread and walk from the stock room to the front of the shop where my mum and dad are serving customers. I place the basket of freshly baked bread on the counter top for customers to purchase.

I hear the sound of the bell as the doors opens. A young red haired girl walks in, she only looks about 13 although she is tall for her age. I know her, she came in the other day to buy some bread. I'm pretty sure she's homeless as I've seen her on the street often, singing for money. Last time she came in here I saw her slip a loaf into her bag when she thought no one was looking, since she's homeless I let it slip. She probably needed it, in fact she's probably here to do the same thing today…

She hands me some money

"Welcome back" I say to her

She looks at me confused

"You came in the other day…I was just saying welcome back…" I explain

She just shrugs and looks at the floor

I go to start wrapping a freshly baked loaf and turn round. Low and behold I find her sneaking another loaf into her bag.

I walk back to her calmly and put the bread she paid for on the counter.

"It's actually not buy one get one free today" I tell her

I see the panic start to appear in her eyes

"Oh…I"

"It's ok…I won't mention it" I say

I wink at her reassuringly, she looks relieved and smiles before taking the loaf and leaving the shop.

**Lola Hadley 13**

I leave the bakery and let out a deep sigh of relief. That young man could have easily reported me and I could have been taken away by the Peacekeepers! Rhys is there, waiting for me and expecting the bread I stole from him. When I reach him I push him in anger!

"Hey! What was that for!" he complains

"I almost just got in big trouble! Next time you're going in there!" I bark

"What? Someone saw you?" he asks

"Yes" I reply

"Then we need to go!" he exclaims

"Well…he let me take it" I explain

"He let you steal it?

I nod

"Why?" he asks confused

I look back at the bakery

"I'm not sure" I mumble

I finally hand Rhys the bread and we begin journeying through District 9 again. I met Rhys at my last stop before I lived in this neighbourhood. He's the same age as me which is nice and we kind of look out for each other. He helps to calm me down from my anger with his sense of humour which is probably for the best. He plays the violin and I sing which is how me make money on the streets.

"We better start heading to the reaping's before you get in more trouble" Rhys jokes

I roll my eyes and sigh

"You mean before you get me in more trouble"

**Boule Hadley 18**

After I've finished with my shift at my parent's bakery I hang up my apron and hug my mum and dad before leaving the bakery. They always worry about me but pretty soon I won't be eligible to get reaped anymore and I'll be able to settle down and help them run the bakery. My dad didn't approve of my decision to drop out of school to work at the bakery but its what I'm happy doing…

My siblings are probably already at the reapings. All of them except Kisra are reaping age and she will probably go with my parents. Although my brother Ro is only 12 and it's his first reaping's. I should probably talk to him to calm him down.

My friends will be there as well. It's all of our last reaping's!

**Lola Hadley 13**

It's mine and Rhys second reaping to date, we're not that scared since we have to fight for survival everyday anyway. Last year we didn't really know what to do and ended up getting dragged to the District centre by Peacekeepers. This time though we will go willingly…

**Boule Hadley 18**

_At the Reaping's_

My friends are waiting for me outside the reaping's!

"Hey he's finally here!" Milena shouts

"What took you so long?" Atticus asks

"oh you know…the bakery" I reply

Atticus rolls his eyes

"Hey guys! It's our last reaping's remember" Milena shouts

"Yeah but it's my little brothers first so I should go and talk to him if you don't mind?" I say

"Of course"

I find my brother Ro standing just outside the square with my oldest sister Bri.

"Where's Lavesh and Challah?" I ask Bri

"Oh with their friends…" she mumbles

I put my hand on Ro's shoulder

"You ok?" I ask

He nods

"You don't need to worry, even if you get reaped I'd volunteer for you" I reassure him

He hugs me

"Thanks"

We head into the square and are eventually separated into our age groups. I'm standing with my male friends while my other friends and family are scattered around.

The screen begins to flip through the faces of all the boys from the district until it lands on…

My face! My name then appears on the screen indicating that I am reaped! I'm kind of terrified of what is about to follow!

**Lola Hadley 13**

_At the reapings_

Me and Rhys arrive earlier than we did last time but have to go our separate ways for now as he's a boy and I'm a girl.

First the boy is chosen this year and I have my fingers crossed that it's not Rhy's, as much as I find him annoying. It would be kind of miserable without him. It's not him, instead to my surprise it's that same bakery boy with the bronze hair that was nice to me earlier. Standing on the stage he looks a lot shorter than earlier and also didn't realise he had so many freckles as seen on his picture. I think he's terrified but hiding it well.

Well next it's time for the girl to get chosen…

It's me! I am a little surprised but I better get up there before the peacekeepers see me, don't want them to take me back to my community home. Oh wait I'm going into the Hunger Games aren't I?

**I hope you are all doing well. Another reapings completed. Let me know what you think of them. Thanks to Professor R.J Lupin1 for both of these tributes!**


	12. District 10: Nature

**District 10**

**Whisper Collins 16**

I am shocked awake by the feeling of my head being submerged in the bath water! I Can't believe I just fell asleep in the bath! What's wrong with me? I look around for the clock, it's time to go! I would much rather just stay here than face all those horrible crowds of people but I guess I don't have a choice…

I don't want to go! I can feel my anxiety building up and my heart start to race because of the thought of the reaping's. Even though I've never actually taken tesserae. I start to rest my head again…no I need to go now!

I push myself out the bath and wrap a towel around myself, drying the soapy water off my body. I go back into my bedroom. I put on my boxers followed by brown pants and a blue pullover then I head downstairs.

The first thing I do is prepare some breakfast for myself and after I'm finished my cousin Jolie joins me down stairs. Jolie is probably my best (and only) friend.

"Do you want to go for a walk?" she asks me

We always enjoy going on walks in the wilderness of District 10.

"Yep" I reply

I say goodbye to my uncle and aunt, who I've grown up with ever since my father had his fatal accident with that bull on the ranch. My mum still lives on the ranch and I could go back to her but since the accident I don't think I'll ever see cows or bulls the same way…

As me and Jolie are walking through District 10 I observe the colourful butterflies floating around and the sounds of the birds singing. I begin to sing back to the birds and then in turn some of them sing back to me, I think their known as mockingjay's. Everything in nature has a song. The sound of leaves and tumbleweed blowing against the arid landscape. Small reptiles and insects scurrying around on the ground. Rivers running into lakes and ponds. Nature is an orchestra, you just have to be able to hear it. There's always something to be heard!

My trance is broken by the sight of Peacekeepers marching around and the commotion of the reaping day…

We have reached a hill near the edge of the District, we can go no further only look beyond the District at the dessert landscape.

"I guess we should head to the reaping's now" Jolie tells me

"We don't want to get in trouble after all"

I agree and we head back down the hill and towards the reaping square…

_At the reapings_

Here we are again…the reaping's…

There is chaos as usual as crowds are pushing around everywhere!

It's come round to the time where the two tributes are to be chosen!

I can feel my heart racing again and butterflies in my stomach as the wheel or in this case screen of fortune spins round.

I freeze in panic when I see that it has landed on my face! I don't know what to do!

"No!" I hear Jolie scream

It's too late…I know that now…. nothing can be done. I notice Peacekeepers heading towards me ready to escort me to the front of the stage….

**Maria Marris Morgrove 12**

_3 years ago_

I am walking through the halls of my school, minding my own business. Suddenly I am grabbed by someone!

"Let me go!" I protest

It is Riley…my main school bully.

I elbow her in the gut which annoys her even more. She quickly shoves me into a cupboard. The door is shut and locked before I can react.

It's so dark! And claustrophobic! I feel the panic begin to build up inside me as I slam on the door for someone to help me

"Help! Let me out please" I scream

Two hours later I am still stuck here, I am now slouched down on the floor sobbing in my arms. I'm not scared anymore…just sad. I want my mum and dad! Will I ever get out?

Suddenly I hear the sound of the key turning and unlocking the door! When it opens I find the janitor standing there. I rush out faster than I thought was possible and hug him straight away…

_Present day_

MOO

The sound of the cows gives me a warm feeling in my heart. As I walk into the barn I bring them a bucket of water and grass to fill their bellies. I hand some of the grass to Abby (my favourite)

"I'm not supposed to be feeding you…so don't say anything or you'll get me in trouble" I whisper to her

I go round and feed Bert, Gus, Louis, and Francene as well, just so they aren't left out

"You didn't think I'd forget you?" I say to them

"Maria where are you? It's time to go!" I hear my mum call

I rush back off into the house. My little break away with the cows has made me forget about the terrifying prospect of the reaping's today…my first reaping's

I run into my dad in the main room, everyone else in the family is rushing around panicked except my dad. He's the best!

"Are you scared?" He asks me

I nod

"There's no need to be scared…you know your chances of getting chosen are 1 in a jillion right?"

"Really?"

"Well no…I did make that number up but my point is that it's really unlikely"

I smile again and nod

"Hurry up you two" my mum orders

My dad kisses me on the forehead and I rush upstairs to change into my sunflower dress that my mum got me and also a white jacket that my sister got me. Me, my mum, dad and sister then leave the house and hurry towards the reaping's.

I can hear the cows mooing from the farm house. They must be saying goodbye to me!

On the way I spot carrot-sticks (the cat). I try to stop and pet him but my mum insists that we hurry towards the reaping's!

_At the reaping's_

It has all been a very stressful experience. I had to split up with my family as they cannot take part in the actual reaping's and I'm stuck in the 12-year-old section with all my bullies (including Riley). This is turning into a nightmare!

The boy that is chosen is an older kid. He has to be dragged to the stage because he seems to be in a trance.

Next when it is time for the girls to be chosen I get scarred again…really scared. Suddenly all I see is my face appear on a screen in front of everyone! My name! I always hated my name!

I don't want to be dragged to the front so I start slowly walking there instead, tears are rolling down my face…I can't help it. By the time I reach the stage I block out…

**I hope you are all doing well. With all that's going on in the world there is more time than ever to go on fanfiction! Remember to leave a review if you can, it really helps with my motivation to do this!**

**Appearances**

**Whisper has raven coloured hair and blue eyes. His ethnicity is Caucasian. He is tall and slim.**

**Maria has dirty blond hair and dark brown eyes. Her ethnicity is mixed. She wears glasses.**


	13. District 11: Selflessness

District 11

**Aluma Nirel 13**

_Dream_

I am lying against the wall of my home…shivering. The Peacekeepers stand above me, their helmets glaring at me, their white uniforms stained with blood. The walls are covered in blood as well. I look to my left and see my father face down on the floor with a bullet in his head. Blood gushing out.

I look back up at the Peacekeepers wondering what their next move will be. My baby sister Rose is clutched in my arms, she is wailing!

They begin to rip Rose from my arms as I protest

"No! Get Off! Go away!"

_End of dream_

My eyes shoot open and I rise up screaming

"Go away!" I shout again

I then realise it was another nightmare of the past. The sight of those Peacekeepers still haunts me.

The sun has started to peak through the window, it's a new day! I get out of bed and wash the sweat off my face and look into the mirror.

When I go downstairs I find my grandad awake but in a bad mood as usual. He is sitting on his usual chair.

"Did you really have to wake me up?" he groans

"Sorry…I had another nightmare" I reply

"You know it was decent of me to look after you two after your grandmother died…I could have given you up to the orphanage"

"I would have done after your daddy died but your grandmother convinced me to keep you"

"Whatever gramps" I sigh

Maybe if his daughter hadn't run out on us things would have been different. I don't say that though.

"Has Rose had her tablets yet?" I ask

He shakes his head

"Pretty sure that's your job"

I go into my sister's room with a mug of water. She is lying in her bed as usual, she has been like this for many months.

I kiss her on the head

"You ok?"

She nods

I take her medicine out of her bedside table and give it to her along with the glass of water.

"I need to go to the reaping's in a minute but I'll be back in a bit"

I head back into my room and change before leaving to go to the town square with my grandad. I'm worried for when Rose is older enough to be reaping age, although the doctors say she might not live that long but I refuse to believe them…

_At the reaping's_

The reaping's are much less scary on my second run through. I have to divert my eyes away from the sight of Peacekeepers though. My grandad left me on my own a while ago but I'm with my friend Bury now. He's cool and always fun to hang around with. He's much more talkative than me which is always helpful.

Our escort begins with her normal annoying speech that she gives. The boy that is chosen makes his way up to the stage. Rye Kaiet his name is. He wipes a single tear away from his face.

Then when we move onto the girls…I feel myself scared again…I don't want to leave my sister on her own with my grandad. I know he will neglect her. I won't be me…. It won't be me…It's me!

I can't believe it! I begin shivering, unsure of how to respond…

**Rye Kaiet 15**

I am jogging along the longest road in District 11, panting and building up a sweat. Running is one of the few things I can enjoy on my own.

I stop to catch my breath and bend over with both hands on my knees.

Peacekeepers are running past armed, its probably time to get ready for the reaping's!

I start jogging back home, I need to help my mum around the house before the reaping's. She always needs all the help she can get.

I reach my house, open the door and find my mum cleaning the place.

"Hi mum! I just came back to help you" I explain

"Good" She replies

I start by washing the dishes, then I sweep the floor before then mopping it. I dust around the house, right up to the darkest corner. I want the place to look perfect for my mum so that she's not stressed at all.

The look in her eyes when she sees how clean everything is the best feeling for me.

She hugs me

"Thank you Rye"

"You never need to thank me mum" I say

After this go to get changed into something more smart for the reaping's. Me and my mum go together to the reaping's…

_At the reaping's_

There are many protests going on, people are fighting with Peacekeepers and each other! The twist for this year's Hunger Games hasn't been announced yet which puts people into suspense. We know the capitol always has something cruel in store for our District!

After I am done hanging out with people we all go silent and allow the escort to speak. Here she is… Dina Patrick, people call her the chair with hair. She begins her overly dramatic rant about how we will die in honour of our District and for the respect of the people of the capitol.

"Are you all ready to do you duty?" she questions

Nobody answers

"That's what I thought" she grins

Finally, we get past her annoying rambling and onto the actual reaping's. I always feel sorry for the person that's chosen and wish there was something I could do to help them but there's not…

Then the twist of fate! I HAVE BEEN REAPED!

"Is Rye Kaiet there?" she questions

I wipe the tears away from my face and prepare to face my fate!

**Only 2 more reaping chapters to go yay! I'm starting to find them really repetitive to write, soon we can get onto the cool stuff! Also the D12 male spot is now open again!**

**I know this chapter was slightly shorter but I will find it easier to develop these characters when they interact with other tributes.**

**Appearances **

**Rye has black hair and brown eyes. His ethnicity is African American. **

**Aluma has curly black hair and brown eyes. Her ethnicity is African American. Her hair is also shoulder length.**


	14. District 12: Vicious Circle

District 12

**Marshall Dust 12**

My dad's yelling at my mum again, I can hear them arguing in the other room.

"Marshall get in here!" I hear him shout

I instantly do what he says through fear of what might happen to me if I don't…

"Yes…" I mumble

I look at my mum and notice she is crying.

"Wash the dishes" he orders

I scurry over to collect the dishes, shaking as I do it before hurrying into the kitchen. He throws something at the back of my head.

"Hurry up!"

"Yes sir"

I wash the dishes up as quickly as I can and also dry them just to make sure that doesn't make him extra mad.

After this I go back to the other room.

"Can…can I go now?" I ask my dad

"Yeah whatever. Get out of here" he replies

I quickly rush out the door! I'm so angry! With everything! With everyone! One day I'll show him and he'll regret treating me like this!

My friend group is waiting for me to arrive. Jakey, Sherman and Ston. I don't really like them but they're slightly less annoying than most other kids. Jakey is joking around with the other two so I shove him forward. Everyone laughs including Jakey.

"Shut up Jakey" I order

"What's up Marsh" Ston greets

"I'm angry" I reply

"Makes a change" Sherman jokes

I sarcastically smirk at him

"Yeah Marshall's always angry" Jakey adds

"Shut up!" I yell

"ok…"

I smack him on the back of the head

"Do you wanna find that loner kid?" Ston asks

"He's probably at the reaping's" Sherman replies

"Let's go" I order

We walk to the reaping's watching carefully to see who we can pick on. Then when we're at the reaping's, we spot him. Argon I think his name is or something like that. We just call him dog boy because he said once he can talk to dogs.

"Hey dog boy" I yell

I grab him around the neck from behind and slam him on the ground. I'm stronger than most kids my age so I'm able to be horrible to whoever I want.

I put my knee on his chest to stop him getting up.

"Why don't you bark like a dog?" Ston teases

"No…" he groans

"Then why are you on the ground?" I ask

"You put me down here…" he mumbles

I laugh and take my knee off him. Jakey begins repeatedly kicking him in the ribs

"Why are you so dumb?" he taunts

"Alright chill" I say to Jakey

"Why are you always so mean to me?" Argon cries

"That's the way it works" I reply

"My dad hits me, then I smack Jakey"

I pause and punch Jakey in the shoulder

"Then Jakey kicks you"

Jakey then kicks him one last time in the ribs

"Well who do I get to hit then?" he asks

I shrug

"I don't know look for a fly if you can manage that" I laugh

"As long as you don't talk to them too" Ston jokes

With that the 4 of us leave the boy on the ground and head to the reaping's…

_At the reaping's_

I'm with my friends now waiting for whoever is going to get chosen to fight in the Hunger Games. Most people are nervous on their first reaping's but I don't really care. I wouldn't care if any one of my stupid friends got reaped to be honest. Well maybe except Ston.

The screen spins round to reveal my face! I've been reaped! On my first reaping!

"It's not fair!" I shout out in anger

"That's not fair!"

**Sadie Tempest 17**

I wake up in the tree that I fell asleep in last night. I spent the night staring up at the stars, it's one of the few ways I am able to calm down and think... I quickly leap down from the tree and jog home…

When I get home I feel really dirty from sleeping in a tree so I get in the bath and begin washing my body.

I step out the bath tub and stand in front of the mirror, I turn my back to the mirror and observe my scar starting from my shoulders going all the way down to the bottom of my back. The scar is in the shape of a lightning bolt which is strangely what it was caused by.

Feeling restless I dry myself off with a towel and get dressed. I jog downstairs to the kitchen where my dad is and hug him unexpectedly.

"Love you dad" I say

After mum died, dad has tried to do the best he can for me even with his depression and anxiety. I do my best every day to help him as well.

I jog around the kitchen to prepare my breakfast, then when it's on my plate I jog into the other room and quickly shovel it down. Even when I'm sitting still to eat my breakfast I am able to stop fidgeting. I think someone said I have something called ADHD or something…oh well.

After breakfast I jog out the house and through District 12, I don't really know where I'm going but I'll probably run into someone I like since I'm friends with most people.

I end up running into Felicia, one of my best friends.

"Felicia! I'm so glad to have run into you! How are you? Are you ok?"

"Yes I'm ok…I actually came looking for you" she replies

"Where are the others?" I ask

"Follow me" she replies

We jog to meet my other two friends (Shawn and Corey). We jog to the fence around the district with the forest on the side. One day we're going to escape into the forest together...I know it.

"I know…why don't we have a race to the reaping's!"

"I don't kno…" Corey begins

"It wasn't a question"

We all hold onto the fence in preparation.

"3…2…3…1...2…3…"

"What are you doing Sadie?"

"3 2 1 go!

We leap off the fence and charge through the District, I manage to bump into a few people on the way but at least I apologise!

"Sorry"

I see the reaping square in sight! I am first to make it! When I reach it I stop, panting heavily to catch my breath. The others arrive soon after.

"How do you always do that!" Corey exclaims

"Next time I'm gonna win" Shawn insists

_At the reaping's_

I'm never scared about the reapings for some reason. Even though I've taken loads of tesserae out to help my dad. I guess I believe that fate is always on my side and would never do anything like that.

First the boy is chosen. He begins screaming "It's not fair" well I guess I do feel sorry for him since he is from the 12-year-old section. That's why I'm never worried about taking tesserae because anyone can get picked!

Next it's the girls turn. I am shocked! It's actually me that's chosen! I scared! Like really scared but all I can do is try and make the best out of this bad situation. I put a big smile on my face and jog to the front of the stage to join my District partner. I almost act like I'm pleased to be chosen…

**1 more reaping to go! I hope everyone is staying safe and that's it! Here are the appearances**

**Marshall has black hair and brown eyes. His ethnicity is African American. 5'3 and weighs 102 lbs. Muscular.**

**Sadie has blond hair and blue eyes. Her ethnicity is Caucasian. Her height is around 5'5. She weighs 125 lbs**


	15. District 14: Ying and Yang

District 14

**Prince Malvanu 18**

My hands are tucked in my coat pocket as I slowly make my way through the district. The freezing morning air bites against my skin as the heavy snow picks up. Of all the districts to be born in, this has to be the worst one. A freezing cold wasteland in the middle of nowhere.

I have to deliver my last newspaper to make my money's worth before the reaping's but to get there I have to go through the prison, (half of the entire district is basically a prison).

I spot Peacekeepers marching a fresh batch of prisoners through the gates, I follow them close behind and enter the camp.

To either side of me are cages full of people, people that the capitol has decided to lock up for whatever reason. As I walk past, a few of them stand up and begin to stare at me, I keep my head facing forward but remain confident. Before my dad died he used to train with me and spar. We lifted weights and trained martial arts so I'm not really scared to be honest.

As I keep walking I notice prisoners digging outside with Peacekeepers watching over them. Their skins have gone a freezing blue shade because they barely have any protection against the cold.

Ironically most the people in District 14 aren't originally from here, they're prisoners from other Districts, they must find it really strange being sent to such a terrible environment. I think my family was originally from District 11 actually. Families that originate from prisoners are always really poor and have to live around the prison. Since a young age I've had to work to keep my family alive. Well I guess I failed to keep my dad alive, he died of starvation but I will keep my mum and girlfriend alive for as long as I can.

The other half of the District live in the fancy town and are mostly scientists and stuff I think. I've only ever been there once or twice and most of them look down on people like me.

I deliver my final newspaper for the morning and then wait by in my usual place for Florence (my girlfriend), which happens to be a lamppost.

Here she is finally. Her brown hair is mostly covered by a cute woolly hat that I got her last year. Her blue eyes are still visible though

When she reaches me, we kiss before I insist that I go for a jog around the District. She only times me as she prefers not to get involved in physical activity.

After this we head back to my place, I rush into my room to put my smarter reaping cloths on that Florence bought for me. Then I briefly look into the mirror and fix my dread locks.

Before we leave I go into my mum's room, she is lying in her bed as usual. She mumbles something to me which is inaudible.

"Love you mum" I tell her before kissing her on the forehead

Me and Florence head back outside.

"Is she ok?" Florence asks

"Yeah…she's fine…I'll just take more tesserae after this"

"It's our final reaping after all"

She nods

"You're right"

I hold her by her arms and look into her eyes

"Then we can be together"

_At the reaping's_

The Reaping's square is basically a place where we go to freeze. Kids from all over the District come here, all of us united in being really cold! Doesn't matter how rich you are, money can't protect you from the elements…that's what my dad used to say anyway.

Can't wait for this to be over then me and Florence can celebrate!

The girls screen begins spinning.

A girl named "Maibee Turkish" is chosen

She has a very striking appearance. Being tall for a girl but she also has pink hair. She's definitely from the 'other side'. That's what we call the wealthy part if the District.

Next the male screen begins to turn. I'm stunned! It's me! I can't believe it!

**Maibee Turkish 18**

The sound of my alarm sends my eyes shooting open…

I sit up in my bed, with my left arm I reach under the bed and take out my prosthetic one. I carefully attach it to where my real arm used to be until a neon light appears through the centre of it, signifying that it's on.

I move the finger around a little just to make sure it's working then, I get dressed for a photoshoot before the reaping's which includes platinum boots, a mini skirt, and a cute pink top, combined with a very fluffy cardigan. The cardigan is full sleeve length to cover my cyborg arm. I also where gloves which completely hides it.

My large room is equipped with an en suite, hologram tv, netflux and a magnetic bed.

When I step out my room I am in a large corridor which leads to an elevator as I live in one of the big skyscrapers of District 14.

I meet my friends Nancy and Brenda in the elevator, my fellow models.

"You ready for the shoot?" Nancy exclaims

"I was born ready" I reply

The view from the elevator is always amazing, you can see the snow covered District below. The amazing downtown that I live in…and also the great prison and the slums that surround it. We have to go near there today for the reaping's…

After we've completed the photoshoot I sit down with my two friends before we head off to the reaping's

"You've come a long way you know…ever since your parents died" Brenda tells me

"Yah…you're the one that keeps this trio together ya know" Nancy adds

"Thanks" I laugh, snorting at the end as usual

We all laugh together at this as we always do…

We should probably get going Nancy says

Me and Brenda agree and we head outside to get picked out by our driver to take us to the reaping's.

_At the reaping's_

We step out our taxi in our awkward high heels and begin trotting towards the District centre. Kids are looking at us strangely and the kids from the slums almost look at us like we're aliens.

When it finally comes around to the actual reaping's there is an intense silence as we prepare to find out who is chosen!

The screen spins to reveal…

Me! What!?

**I know this chapter had a lot of exposition but like I said I will find it easier to develop the characters on other chapters. Basically District 14 is supposed to be in Alaska where everyone sends their prisoners. Thanks everyone for reading now we can go onto the pre games chapters and finally the games! Remember to review the chapters if you submitted so I know you are still reading the story and stuff**

**Appearances**

**Prince has black hair and brown eyes. His ethnicity is African American. He is 5'9 and has dreadlocks**

**Maibee has pink hair and blue eyes. Her ethnicity is Caucasian. She is tall and has a robotic arm.**


	16. Train Rides Part 1

**Train Rides part 1**

**Bastion Oppenheim 16 District 5**

I am woken up by the noises of a moving train. As my eyes open I find myself lying on a bed inside an unfamiliar room. I rub my head and look around to see what's going on…

I'm on a train! I remember now. I was reaped and I must have passed out or been knocked out or something. I don't remember…I was so high…

I stand up in my room and stretch my arms and back a little before opening the door and heading into the main carriage.

I see my District partner sitting on the train on her own, looking out the window. She's quite beautiful actually, with her blond hair and smooth skin. Without realising what I'm doing I end up just standing there staring at her which must come across as a bit weird.

"Have I got something on my face?" she asks

I am snapped out of my daydream

"N…No" I shake my head

"I'm joking…you can come sit down if you like" she says

I sit down opposite her

"You seem very confused Bastion" she mentions

"Huh…oh I guess I just still don't believe this has happened" I murmur

"You're gonna have to accept it if you want to stand a chance" she replies

"Sorry I never got your name" I mumble

"Akosua" she states

"It's alright…I didn't expect you to remember since you passed out before I even got announced"

I laugh awkwardly

"Yeah…"

I look around and see a man sitting in the corner on his own

"Who is that?" I ask

"His name is Tron Jons…he's our mentor"

I look back at her surprised

"That's our mentor!" I say pointing my thumb back at him

"Yeah…he doesn't talk much" she says

**Angel Terminus 18 District 4**

I spot Devar filling up a cup of orange juice next to the refreshment section of the train.

"Hey Devar" I say exaggerating his name

He goes to take a sip from the cup and I act like I'm going to bump it underneath. He hesitates

"Funny" he says sarcastically

He tries to ignore me by going to sit down but his attitude is only making me like him less. I need to see how easy it is to irritate him.

I follow him to where he is and sit opposite him.

"Not very talkative are you?" I state

He shakes his head

"I just don't trust people easily…sorry"

I snigger

"You know, my friend Roger used to talk about you…he said he could beat you up easily"

That comment should get under his skin

He looks me in the eyes for a few seconds as if he's trying to work me out…I don't like it

"Yes…when we were younger" he says calmly

"Although he didn't do it when we were older…. I wonder why. Also strange that he made no mention of you…in fact no one did…what academy did you say you were from again?"

Oh no! Does he know I'm not a real career? I need to play cool.

"it…was a smaller academy. Not many people have heard of it" I murmur

Hopefully he doesn't ask for the name of it

"Hmm…"

After that no one says anything…that backfired quickly….

**Alayna Styx 18 District 2**

Me and Adonis have got along pretty well so far, although I struggle to create any sort of bond with him because I always feel like he's putting on a façade

"You ready to meet our Mentor" I ask him

We walk to the carriage door…it opens and a middle age woman is standing in front of us... staring at me…

Before I can say anything she front kicks me in the gut, sending me to the floor

"Argh"

I then see her go for Adonis and begin punching him, I grab onto her leg from the floor but she kicks me in the head.

The other two continue to fight as I rise to my feet. She grabs Adonis and smashes him into one of the windows, causing it to crack slightly, she then proceeds to smash him into the window opposite. I begin to pick up plates and cutlery and toss them her, the plates smash into her which knocks her back slightly. I then pick up a wine glass and smash the end of it which creates a kind of blade. I point the blade at her neck and death stare our attacker while Adonis gets to his feet.

There are a few seconds of pause before suddenly she starts laughing. Adonis awkwardly joins her while I just smirk. She lowers her guard and we follow suite.

"Good" she says

"Just needed to make sure I wasn't dealing with wimps…"

"Nice to meet you to…" Adonis says

**Rye Kaiet 15 District 11**

I wake up in my bed and stretch out my arms. I still can't believe this has happened to me! I was hoping I was going to wake up in my own bed and find out this was all a horrible nightmare! Still I'm not going to let this change who I really am, my mum said I have a good chance at winning this…so I plan to!

The first thing I do is take a shower then I put on some more smart cloths and head out of my room.

One of the carriage doors opens for me and I find my District partner talking with a man. He is tall and has no hair on his head (or facial hair for that matter). Like me he is black and also like me he has green eyes which is unusual…

"Hello" I say to them both

"And what's your name again?" The man asks

"Oh…Rye Kaiet"

When I say this his expression changes and looks almost shocked.

"Is everything ok?" I ask

This seems to knock him out of a trance

"Yes…everything's fine. This is Aluma your District partner"

Aluma is only a little girl so I do feel sorry for her…

"Hi" I say

"Hi" she replies

**Boule Hadley 18 District 9**

I am sat at the train table sipping on some lemonade and munching on some bread. The capitol bread is actually pretty good I have to admit but nothing beats my family bakery. Lola comes into the carriage and sits on the table to my left, on her own. I move across to her table to talk to her.

"Hey" I greet

She looks up and gives me a quick smile

"This is a strange coincidence isn't it?" I say

She nods

"Yeah"

"Another strange coincidence I noticed was our surnames" I continue

She looks up at me

"But I'm pretty sure I'd know if we were related"

She shrugs

"I had this idea…maybe to get sponsors we could pretend to be siblings to try and get sympathy" I say

She seems to be considering this idea in her head

"I had a sister…well half-sister and I didn't like her much" she murmurs

"Well you like me don't you?" I ask

She looks at me reassuringly

"Ok let's do it" she agrees

**Maria Marris Morgrove 12 District 10**

I am sat opposite my District partner on the train. He doesn't talk that much either so we're both just kind of sat in awkward silence.

"I like being on trains" He finally says

"The sounds it makes is a bit musical" he continues

I nod as I sip on some hot chocolate causing some of it to spill on my top. I feel extremely embarrassed…

"It's ok…I do that sought of thing all the time" he assures me

We both laugh

"Do you like animals?" I ask

"Yes! I love animals and nature" He exclaims

"So do I"

There is another pause

"Do you like books?" he asks

"Yes" I reply

"So do I although I don't really know how to read that well" he says

We both laugh again

**Hope you enjoyed the first interactions of the tributes. See you soon for part 2! Stay safe**

**Thankyou to the people who submitted the mentors!**


	17. Train Rides Part 2 (and plane rides)

Train Rides Part 2

**Sahara Chrystal 18 District 1**

The sound of my finger nail echoes throughout the train carriage as I tap it against the table.

Me and Wolf have barely spoken since the reaping's and I don't mind it, in fact I prefer it this way.

I have to say though…he is a bit strange. He has avoided eye contact with me this entire time and shows absolutely no emotion on his face. A bit like me but more extreme. It's a bit unsettling to be honest

I clear my throat as I can't stand the awkward silence anymore

"Erm…Wolf?" I say

He looks at me for the first time briefly

"Yes"

"Oh so you do speak"

"Yes" he says again

"You speak as well?" he asks

I smirk but don't reply

"You know they say I'm pretty good on the violin" he says

"Oh really?" I say sarcastically

Unexpectedly he actually takes out a violin and begins to play. I stare at him in annoyance but he doesn't seem to get the message so I leave him in the train carriage and head straight to my room, shutting the door behind me!

I sit on my bed and start to think over his behaviour in my head…then it comes to me! He must have autism…I've heard of the condition before but never imagined I meet someone with it…

**Sadie Tempest 17 District 12**

I tried reading a book in my room but that didn't go so well. Got to like the 3rd line and lost my patience, too busy thinking about the fact that I've just been reaped for the Hunger Games I guess!

Many thoughts a welling around in my head like what the quarter quell twist will be, hopefully something not too horrible. How will I die? No that's not a certainty! I can make it! What will my dad do if I'm gone? He's already lost mum, how will my friends cope?

It all starts to get too much, so I head out of my room to talk to someone.

There's my District partner, Marshall I think his name is. He hasn't really said anything to me yet, only glared at me occasionally but I decide to try and talk to him anyway.

"It's Marshall isn't it?" I ask

"Yeah! What's it to you?" he snaps

He glares at me again

"Oh…nothing" I blurt

"I may be only 12 but I'm no pushover trust me" he hisses

"Whatever" I reply

That's the last time I'll be talking to him, not that I wanted him in an alliance anyway. He's too young.

**Rayon Ward 14 District 8**

I want to go to bed early, I just want to be on my own at the moment. I say goodnight to Satin who looks very sad but there's really not much I can do about it.

"Goodnight" she murmurs

I go straight to my room and lay in my bed staring at the ceiling. I wonder if I'll meet my father in the capitol? I wonder if he knows I'm coming? He must find out at some point!

Even if he doesn't try to kill me I've still got the problem of the Hunger Games! How am I going to survive! There must be a way although not many people of my age have won in the past!

My anxiety is getting too much! I roll over to check the time and realise that its…3 in the morning! I've been lying here worrying for hours! I hate myself!

Worrying won't change anything…that's what Summer used to say anyway. I guess she's right. Eventually I feel myself nodding off until suddenly I am bumped awake by the training on the track! Damn it!

**Acer Lynx 17 District 3**

I don't want to spend too much time alone because then I begin to think about things and there are now a lot of things to think about besides what happened to my sister. I decide I might as well talk to my District partner as the train zooms across the land.

"Are you ok?" I ask her

She nods

"Yeah…I just…"

"What?"

"I did all the math in my head, the probability was so low…it doesn't make sense" she exclaims

"You know sometimes things that happen in life are just…supposed to happen" I murmur

"That's what I tell myself anyway"

"You mean fate?" she asks

"Yes" I reply

"I don't believe in fate…Everything that happens should be testable and repeatable" she argues

Hmm

"You're definitely a scientist aren't you?" I comment

She nods

"Well I was never the smartest kid, especially for District 3 but I have to believe everything happens for a reason" I say

"Why?" She asks

"Last year my sister was mugged and killed…my parents couldn't handle it…and now this" I murmur

"Oh…" she mumbles

**Demetria Anderson 12 District 6**

Casey is sitting on his own on the train and looks very say so I decide to go talk to him.

"Don't be sad" I tell him

I smile at him to try and comfort him, he wipes a tear away from his face

"I'm ok…I just got something in my eye that's all"

"It will be ok" I try to reassure him

"Aren't you afraid?" he asks

"Yeah…a little but I'm trying to be positive" I reply

He smiles at me

"Well you're doing really well" he tells me

"Thanks" I say

"Your family must be proud of you" he says

"Yeah…I think they are"

"What about yours?" I ask

"Hopefully they will be…" he replies

I notice he has a scar on his left cheek but I don't want to ask how he got it because I don't want to be rude.

**Bria Goodwin 16 District 7**

We are having lunch aboard the train to the capitol with our mentor and escort, I stuff as much food onto my plate as I can.

"What are you doing?" Aaron asks

"This might be the last time we can eat properly, so I thought I'd stuff as much food down as possible" I reply

He seems to contemplate this idea for a few seconds

"That's not a bad idea" he agrees

He begins to do the same

"Personally I think you two have a good shot at winning this" our escort says

"Well that's good!" I exclaim

"The only problem is we don't know what the quell twist will be yet" she adds

I shrug happily

"As long as it's not something too mind blowing" I joke

"Still…I like a good twist don't you!"

**Prince Malvanu 18 District 14**

Me and Maibee are driven to what looks like a kind of airbase in separate vehicles. It's pitch black outside and still as cold as ever. I am told to get out the car and Maibee emerges from her car opposite me. We walk back together with Peacekeepers gathered around us.

"Hi again" she says to me

"Hey" I reply

I look around slightly confused…Nothings here

Suddenly a huge air vehicle appears overhead and lands in front of us, we put our arms in front of our face to shield it from the wind.

The back of it opens into a ramp and a woman emerges from it.

"Get in" She orders

Me and Maibee look at each other briefly before making our way up the ramp and into the plane.

"I was expecting some kind of a train from the Hunger Games that I've watched" I mention

"Yeah we tried that and it didn't really work…the capitol is a long way from here after all" the woman replies

Me and Maibee strap ourselves in. As the plane lifts off it begins to bump around a little. I can't help but feel nervous as I close my eyes. Maibee has a strange reaction as she giggles nervously and snorts afterwards.

"It's just called turbulence…you'll get used to it" the woman tells us

"Wait just a second…who are you?" I question

"My names Lucinda but that's not important…what is important is you are now careers" she replies calmly

"Careers!?" Maibee exclaims

"That's right…I would like you to think of yourselves as careers from this point on…I would even like you to try and be a part of their alliance if you can" she continues

I hate that thought! From what I've seen the careers are a bunch of bullies. I hate bullies!

"Is that clear?" she asks

"Sounds…great!" Maibee exclaims

I simply nod

**Hope you enjoyed the first interaction between the tributes. During this hard time I find fanfiction is a good place to get away from it all. See you on the next chapter!**


	18. Tribute Parade

Tribute Parade

**Akosua Haynes 16 District 5**

I am standing next to the chariot waiting for my District partner to join me. Bastion emerges from a corridor with his stylist and suddenly I see him in a way I never have before! His hair has been cut and styled so I can make out more of his face. His tallness does make him attractive in my opinion. His eyes look…like an actual person not like a zombie, since he hasn't been able to get high and when he gets closer he definitely smells a lot better.

"You ready?" I smile

He nods

"Yeah I'm ready"

He smiles at me, the first time he has done so since we met

**Kelly 21 The Capitol**

The tribute parade about to begin, I enter a glass spectator room above all the crowds below. Anise called me in as she wanted me to watch them.

"Sit" she orders

I sit on the seat next to her

"What do you think of the tribute parades this year?" she asks me

I shake my head

"I don't normally pay much attention to them normally. What's the point in them anyway?"

She laughs

"They are the first opportunity for Panem to see the tributes…to place bets"

"I would like to know what you think of them" she continues

The chariots begin to appear in front of everyone. District 1 appears first, the tributes appear to be spray painted to resemble a marble statue. The two tributes bodies are clearly defined with the boy's muscles and the girl's hour glass figure showing. Although they are both wearing undergarments underneath the paint. The capitol wouldn't want to humiliate District 1s tributes. Despite this the boy still looks extremely uncomfortable with all the attention while the girl just seems to not care.

District 2s chariot follows with both tributes wearing golden plated armour and the girl wearing a golden dress underneath. The dress really exemplifies her dark hair and eyes. The boy is extremely tall and towers over the girl. He smiles and waves at the audience while the girl just looks stoic.

Both tributes from district 3 are dressed as mad scientists. With lab coats, googles and flasks with glowing liquid in them. The two of them look like a pretty average boy and girl from district 3, just silently waving at the crowd.

The tributes from District 4 are hard to make out because they are dressed as sea animals. The boy has a shark mask covering his face and a blue-grey rubbery body suit. The girl has a fish mask on with a greener body suit. Although they both look a little ridiculous, they are both waving to the crowd and remaining confident.

"The career tributes are always confident" Anise comments

"Yet this arena will be more a test of their mental strength than physical" she continues

"Their training will have done little to prepare them for what they will face in there"

She speaks in almost a sadistic way like she enjoys the torment these people will receive.

District 5s chariot comes out next with another tall looking boy. The strawberry blond girl seems to be making an effort to smile and wave at everyone while the boy looks like he wants to tear everyone apart with his bare hands. They're outfit just seems to be a bland suit until suddenly it lights up with amazing colours. This gets a cheer from the audience.

Next is District 6s chariot with an older boy and a much younger girl. It always makes me sad seeing someone so young put into the hunger games. Their outfit is multi-coloured like a rainbow. Changing between the different colours as they go.

District 7s tributes are dressed in a lumberjack outfit, equipped with a hatchet (which I assume is plastic). The girl even manages to let out a "Yeah!" to the crowd which seems to go down well…

District 8s tributes seem to be dressed in typical capitol attire this year which makes them appear to be models although the girl is has a dress made of different materials. Both tributes are on the younger side with the girl having darker features while the boy has bright red hair…the boy looks extremely nervous and stares down the whole time…

District 9 almost matches District 4 in inventiveness or maybe ridiculousness. Both tributes are dressed as literal bread. Although the boy looks extremely happy about it, the girl doesn't look so pleased.

District 10 are dressed in the typical cowboy costume similar to how district 7 dressed as lumberjacks. There is another quite tall boy with a much younger girl however both of them look very nervous and uncomfortable. I feel sad for them again

District 11s tributes are dressed in a combination of leaves, flowers and tree bark. The girl is a few years younger than the boy again and also seems a lot more nervous.

We're getting towards the end of the parade now as District 12s chariot reveals itself. District 12 outfits are different as both the tributes are dressed as pickaxes, literal pickaxes with their hats being the shape of a pickaxe. The rest of the outfit is just a dull brown suit. This time the boy is much younger than the girl and looks visibly pissed off whereas the girl is trying to smile and wave.

District 14 is the last chariot to appear, their outfit takes on the traditional prisoner approach as they are both dressed as prisoners.

**Thank you for all the chariot ideas guys. Just the training days and interviews to go and then we're onto the games! Also remember to leave a review it helps with my motivation to do this!**


	19. Training Day 1

Training day 1

**Aluma Nirel 13 District 11**

I wake up for my first training day and quickly get ready. I grab a bit of breakfast, brush my teeth and wash my face. I would be really enjoying living in the capitol if it wasn't for the fighting for the death part of it…

Zeryal gives us a few pointers about training before me and Rye head out into the corridor, we look to our left and right and notice every other tribute is also emerging from their rooms into the same corridor.

I take a huge gulp, I feel nervous and intimidated by most the tributes. There are a lot of big strong careers and other tributes but there are also tributes around my age.

There are Peacekeepers standing on either side of us and ordering us to go into the elevator at the end of the corridor.

Eventually all tributes fit into this large circular elevator, as it begins to go up there is an awkward silence as no one says anything. Except the District 4 girl I think who says

"Awkward"

The elevator emerges into a room. The roof and walls of the elevator disappear and we find ourselves standing in the training room…

We are briefly given the rules before we split up to begin training…

**Sadie Tempest 17 District 12**

I've been training martial arts with a trainer for the first hour, armed and unarmed. I have a lot of street smarts and have the knowledge to survive and build a shelter but I have to admit I would suck in a fight. At the moment I am repeatedly punching and kicking a heavy bag to improve my form.

Then I notice a tribute approaching me! He has green eyes and dark skin. He looks similar to my age…maybe a couple of years younger.

"Can I join you?" he asks

"Yeah…of course" I reply

He begins hitting the bag next to me

"I've seen you training to fight all morning, are you planning in getting into a lot of fights?" he asks

"Well no…unless running away counts" I joke

He chuckles

"Actually running is often the smartest thing to do I find" he admits

We continue to hit the bags

"I'm Rye by the way" he greets while offering out his hand

I shake it

"Sadie" I reply

"Alliance?" I ask

"Yeah" he replies

**Wolfgang Othello Kelar 18 District 1**

The careers are all standing together, I think everyone is wondering what to do next…suddenly the District 2 girl finally speaks.

"I think it would be a good idea for us all to introduce ourselves and say something that we're good at and can offer to the alliance" she says

"That sounds like a great idea!" the boy from her District adds

"So I'll start. My names Alayna and I'm very good with ranged weapons, especially throwing knives" she says

"My name is Adonis…and I have a good stamina" the boy says with confidence

"Well…I would hope so" Sahara mocks

"What are you good at then" Adonis responds

She smirks

"My names Sahara and I am good at everything trust me"

Adonis laughs

"Yeah right" he teases

"Including figuring out people's true motivations" she continues

Everyone goes silent at this…

The District 4 boy goes next

"I'm Devar and I am great with a sword" he says

Only 2 people haven't spoken yet. Me and the girl from 4. All the others are looking at us waiting to see who will speak

"Well don't all speak at the same time" Devar jokes

"I'm Angel and I am a very good…Runner" she blurts

"Well that's great…if we're faced with any dangers, I'll know that you'll be the first one to take off" Sahara replies

"Oh you're a funny one aren't you!" Angel rebuts

"I wasn't joking" Sahara retorts

Everyone is now looking at me as I'm the only one that hasn't spoken yet.

"Oh his name is Wolf by the way" Sahara says

"And what can you do?" Alayna asks

I go over to the monitor and select spear in the weapons options. A hologram spear appears on the rack, I grasp it in my hand as it seems to react to real world physics and launch it at the nearest dummy, it embeds directly in the centre of the forehead.

"Fair enough" Adonis says

"Right! Can we get to training now?" Sahara states

**Lola Hadley 13 District 9**

I've surprised Boule so far, teaching him the tricks I've learnt on the streets. After this we head to the monkey bars to test our endurance. I am encouraging Boule as he begins to climb across.

"Come on! Put your back into it!" I tease

He falls off just before the end

"You could have done better than that" I joke

"Remind me…who is the oldest one here?" he retorts

I chuckle

I am about to begin climbing when I am shoved aside by a little boy, he is surprisingly strong for his age! It's the boy from 12 I think.

"Hey I was here first!" I complain

He glares at me

"No you weren't" he states

"Hey she was in front of you!" Boule yells

This seems to have got the attention of some of the other tributes

"Shut up midget" he says to Boule

"Little brat!" I snap

I push the boy but he pushes me back. Boule rushes in and pushes him to the floor but trainers separate us before anything else can happen.

"Idiot, you better hope you have him to save you in the arena" the boy hisses

"Just ignore him" Boule tells me

**Bastion Oppenheim 16 District 5**

Training is going pretty well with Akosua, she's really cool and nice and…beautiful. I think I love her…I know that sounds crazy because I haven't known her for long but that's how I feel.

We decide to move on to hand to hand combat, we do some pad work. Akosua holds up the pads and my anger finally lets loose as I slam the pads hard with my fists.

"Ouch!" Akosua shouts

Shaking her hand in pain

"Calm down!" she yells

"Sorry"

I check her hand to see if she's alright

"I'm ok…it's not serious"

I sit down on one of the benches and take a sip…feeling guilty

"I just get angry sometimes" I murmur

She puts her hand on my shoulder

"It's ok" she says with a reassuring tonne

"Shall we continue?" she asks

"Alright, I'll hold the pads and then you can get your own back" I joke

"Sounds good" she replies

We are then joined by two other tributes. A girl with dirty blond hair and a dark skinned boy. The girl from 12 and the boy from 11.

"Mind if we join you?" the boy asks

Akosua walks past me to talk to them

"You mean in training or…"

"That's up to you" the girl interrupts

"We saw that you guys make a good team, so do we. Maybe we'll make a better team together?" the boy suggests

I not that sure about this idea…I can put my trust in Akosua but I'm not sure about two more strangers…

Akosua looks at me for guidance but I just shrug

"That sounds…good" she replies

"Great!" the girl exclaims

**Devar Wildres 18 District 4**

The first training day is done. As soon as we get back to our apartment I go into my room and take a shower. Then when I'm finished I dress in something more comfortable. I go into the main room and find Angel watching something on TV. She has been a lot less annoying than she usually is, I think the other careers might have intimidated her.

"Doesn't feel good does it? Getting intimidated" I say as I sit down

"I wasn't intimidated" she rebuts

"That Sahara is an idiot"

She continues switching though the channels

"Why did you do it anyway?" I ask

"Do what?"

"Volunteer out of turn" I answer

"I don't know what you're…"

"I know you weren't the chosen tribute or even a career" I interrupt

She looks at me realising that there's no way of convincing me otherwise

"How long have you know?" she murmurs

"Since the train" I respond

I stand up and start strolling back to my room

"Why didn't you tell the others then?" she questions

I shrug

"I don't know"

With that I head back into my room and shut the door

**What did you think of the first interactions between the different Districts?**

**Here are the alliances so far**

**Rye Kaiet/Sadie Tempest/Bastion Oppenheim/Akosua Haynes**

**Boule Hadley/Lola Hadley  
The careers**


	20. Training Day 2

Training day 2

**Akosua Haynes 16 District 5**

Today we have had several new people join our alliance, I'm not really sure how it happened. The smart girl from 3, Cordelia her name is and the boy from 7 who is called Aaron.

Every time I look at Bastion he shakes his head almost like he's not approving, the more people we have the less likely we're going to get attacked by the careers but at the same time I don't want to ruin my relationship with Bastion! Suddenly a cunning plan pops up in my head which might help to solve the issue!

I approach Aaron who is training with an axe

"Hey Aaron we haven't really spoken that much yet but I have this idea"

He looks at me intrigued

"What's that?" he asks as he takes another swing

"Ok…this might sound crazy but I think you should join the careers" I reply

He is about to take another swing but stops in shock

"What?!"

"Hear me out…you join the careers but you're still with us…an inside man so to speak" I continue

"That way you can gain their trust and betray them when the time is right!"

"Sounds very risky…why me?" he questions

"You seem like the strongest out of any of us so I think you'll have the best chance"

He nods his head considering it

"Alright, I'll think about it" he replies

"Good! No pressure or anything…" I say

He leaves to move onto another station while Bastion joins me at my side

"What was that all about?" he question

"I just had this idea that Aaron should join the careers as an inside man for us" I reply

"Huh…you mean like a double agent?" he says

"Yeah…"

"Smart idea" he compliments

"Thanks!"

We smile at each other and stare into each other's eyes for long enough for it to become weird…but his eyes are so dreamy…

"Anyway, I'll be on the weights" he suddenly says

"Alright…"

**Whisper Collins 16 District 10**

I push two dumbbells up with all my strength but after about 5 tries my arms begin to shake and I give up. I'm so shit at this! I look over to the District 5 boy who is managing to lift the barbell like 15 times.

I'll just have to hope I can survive somehow in whatever arena it may be…whether it's a forest, dessert, snowy arena or jungle. I hope it is a forest or jungle. That must be such a musical experience and I wouldn't mind dying surrounded by nature, since it is likely that I'll die.

**Casey Hermes 18 District 6**

I keep imagining that Atlas is here, training together, lifting weights, fighting and sparring. I know he would protect me in the arena to his death, if it was possible that we were both reaped and he would defend me to the death. I know he would. Still, he's not here but I'm sure he will be watching eagerly from District 6 even though I don't want him to be.

I noticed recently an alliance has started to form between outer District's. I almost went and asked if I could join but for now I am too shy!

Normally due to what happened to me in the past I ty to ignore large groups but this group seem really nice. Oh well, all I can do at the moment is watch them. The District 7 boy is swinging an axe around wildly at one of the training dummies. I actually find him kind of cute…would Atlas be mad at me if he knew that I thought that? Is it wrong of me? I think he would understand given the circumstances…

**Satin Tellresh 13 District 8**

I tried using the survival section, some of the stuff I'm quite good at because I've had to do a lot for myself anyway with just my grandparents to look after me. I can light a fire, prepare and cook food.

Another young tribute is also on the survival section, he is a boy with dark skin and although he's really young he looks kind of muscly.

"What's your name?" he asks me

"S-Satin" I murmur

"I'm Marshall" he says

"Nice to meet you" I reply

"Whatever. Do you want to ally with me?" he interrupts

"Sure…" I murmur

"Good…just shut up and follow my commands that's all I ask" he blurts

I starting to regret allying with him now but it's not like I can back out…

**Rye Kaiet 15 District 11**

It's getting late back at our room but I can't stop thinking about how Zeryal has been looking at me since we met on the train…he's hiding something and I need to find out what it is!

I go towards his door and knock on it

"Zeryal, I need to talk to you" I announce

No one replies, he must be out. I creek the door open slowly and head into his room. Nobodies in.

I look around his room for clues of what he might not be telling me. Is it the games? Do they plan to kill me before or something?

Then I see a picture…its Zeryal with…my mum? What?

I pick up the picture to look at it closer, they have their arms around each other and are smiling.

"I wanted to break it to you slowly" I hear Zeryal's voice say

I turn around to find him standing in the door way

"Break what?" I question

"I think you know"

I look back at the picture

"You're my…dad"

"I…I had to leave…" he mumbles

Before he can say anything I just push past him and go to my room…

**Little bit shorter than the first training day but we're almost at the games! I'm trying to give every character a pov before the games start but some are obviously shorter than other because that's all I can think to write at the time, hope you are enjoying!**

**Alliances**

**Marshall Dust/ Satin Tellresh**

**Rye Kaiet/ Sadie Tempest/ Bastion Oppenheim/ Akosua Haynes/ Aaron Holloway/ Cordelia Wattson**

**Boule Hadley/ Lola Hadley**

**Sahara Chrystal/ Wolfgang Othello Kelar/ Adonis Quincy/ Alayna Styx/ Devar Wildres/ Angel Terminus/ **


	21. Training Day 3

Training Day 3

**Cordelia Wattson 15 District 3**

I'm happy I was able to find an alliance, I feel like being a loner in this situation would be kind of a death sentence. Rye was the one who came and approached me about it, he's a really nice guy. I like him.

Bastion and Akosua are practicing on the pads again, I think they kind of have a thing for each other from what I can tell. Rye, Sadie and Aaron are practicing with weapons while I'm not very confident doing any of the physical or fighting stuff but hopefully I can show my worth when it comes to the survival stuff.

"Hey can I join your guy's alliance?"

I look up and see the guy from District 14. He's average height, with dark skin and dread locks.

"My District partner has joined the careers but I don't agree with it" he continues

"Our alliance is kind of full…what do you think you can bring to the table?" Akosua asks

"Hold one of the pads up" he replies

She slowly holds one of the pads up, he then proceeds to do a spinning kick on the pad

CLAP

Everyone stands in shock

"Ok I think we can find room for you" Akosua admits

"But no more after this"

"What's your name by the way?" she asks

"Prince" he states

After this we move onto the survival section. I pull Sadie aside.

"Hey…I know neither of us are good at this fighting stuff but I would like to show you something that might help with that"

She looks at me intrigued

"What's that!?"

I take a bottle and starts filling it up with oil and other chemicals from the survival section, she manages to pay attention to most of what I do somehow. I then take out a lighter.

"Light it up and it becomes a kind of…"

She starts pushing my hand towards the bottle but resist

"…bomb"

She lets go of my hand

"Oh…"

"Thanks for that tip Cordelia"

"Your welcome" I reply

**Aaron Holloway 18 District 7**

I take a deep breath as I prepare to approach the careers, they're sitting together chatting and training. The tall intimidating boy from District 2 stands up to talk to me.

"What do you want?" he questions

"I think I would be a good asset to your alliance" I reply

"Weren't you with that other alliance?" The District 1 girl asks

"Don't worry I ditched them…they were hopeless" I answer

She smirks

"Alright then what can you do?" The girl from 2 asks

I select an axe in the computer menu and grab it. I then raise it above my head and launch it into a nearby dummy, it embeds into the dummies head.

They all look at each other nodding in approval

"What's your name then?"

"Aaron" I reply

I look over to the girl from District 14 who has also joined the careers, she doesn't look so happy anymore. After the capitol removed the pink hair dye from her hair.

**Adonis Quincy 18 District 2**

I shake Aarons hand, welcoming him into the careers. He seems alright although I doubt he will last long.

I can't get too close to any of these people, I refuse to. I can never forget what happened to Knox. That's all I care about.

**Marshall Dust 12 District 12**

Another young tribute joined our alliance. The small District 6 girl. Demetria her name is. It doesn't matter anyway. As long as she keeps her mouth shut and doesn't annoy me, we should get along fine.

I notice Demetria and Satin starting to joke and giggle about something while on the survival section.

"Hey! Shut up!" I order

Demetria looks up seeming surprised

"What?" She replies

"You heard me. If you're joking around how do you expect us to get anywhere?"

Demetria turns to Satin

"Is he always like this?"

Satin nods her head sheepishly at the ground

I stand up in anger

"Don't test my patience" I growl

After asserting my dominance Demetria backs down.

"Good, now get back to what you were doing" I order

**Bastion Oppenheim 16 District 5**

The last day of training is over. The last chance to get ready. Now we just have to wait. Wait for the inevitable to begin!

Everyone gets in the elevator at the same time, I stand with Akosua. Strangely I notice the District 1 girl staring at me.

When we get to the corridor everyone is returning to their rooms however the District 1 girl is waiting outside hers. She gestures with her head for me to come talk to her.

"I'll be in in a second" I tell Akosua who is already inside

I walk towards her to see whatever it is that she wants…

**I am writing one more chapter before the games begin. Hope you are all looking forward to the games and staying heathy!**


	22. Insomnia

**Maibee Turkish 18 District 14**

I look terrible! I haven't slept properly since this whole ordeal began! What's worse is that when they washed me they got rid of my pink dye and I never got it back! Now I'm just left with my boring brunette hair!

"You look great!" Lucinda tells me

"No I don't" I murmur

"It doesn't matter how you look, you joined the careers that's much better than what Prince did" she replies

**Rye Kaiet 15 District 11**

I can't sleep again. My mentor or should I say 'dad' tried to give me advice but I don't want to talk to him.

I head out onto the balcony and rest my elbows on it. I need to get some air.

"Rye?" I hear Sadie voice

She's standing on the balcony to my right with only a large drop between us

"Oh hi" I say

"What are you doing out here at 2am?" I ask

"What are you doing out here at 2am?" she retorts

"Fair point" I chuckle

"You ok?" she asks

"Other than the whole Hunger Games thing?"

"It turns out my mentor is actually my dad…" I reply

"What? That's crazy!"

I stare back into the night

"Yeah"

"You're not talking to him are you?" I hear her say

I look back at her surprised at her intuitive skills

I nod

"You know…if I had a chance to speak to my dad again I'd take it" She says

Maybe she's right. I should talk to him, at least hear his side of the story…

**I started writing the interview chapter but I got a complete writers block and couldn't do it. So I was just going to go onto the games after this unless anyone really wants to see the interviews? Sorry.  
**


	23. Day 1: The Drop

**Disclaimer: If your tribute dies at any point in the game please don't feel upset. it's not personal. Most of them will die at some point in the story. Sorry!**

Day 1: The Drop

**Demetria Anderson 12 District 6**

I am shaking as I am led into a small room by the Peacekeepers. I am dressed in a tight black suit with bright red and beige stripes going down the sleeves and body. They look like they will light up when its dark.

I can barely breath, butterflies are in my stomach and my heart is racing…I step into a glass pod, quite wide and circular in shape. Not really sure all this space is necessary because I'm not planning to stay in here for long judging by the past Hunger Games I've watched. Inside is also a black metal crate, I try to open it with my hands but it won't budge.

"It opens with your finger print, so does the door" One of the Peacekeepers states

"But it won't work until after the gong"

I have so many questions but I don't have time to ask because the glass door shuts and is sealed tight! Suddenly I feel myself going…down? This doesn't seem right to me but my confusion is replaced with extreme fear as I find myself hanging above a giant city!

"Oh no!"

"Oh no!" I scream

Suddenly the roof of the arena disappears and I being a free fall towards the city along with 25 other pods!

I just need to breath, the game makers won't kill us off this quickly will they? I look around at all the other pods and notice they have giant numbers on them in neon lights! The one to my left says 7 while to my right says 11!

**Casey Hermes 18 District 6**

Our decent is slowed by parachutes that suddenly appear on our pods, the fall seems to feel like a gentle float to the bottom now! I can start to make out more details of the city. There are many empty roads with shops next to them, my pod seems to be nearing a skyscraper! I smash into the side of it which throws me to the opposite end of the pod but the glass seems to be only slightly cracked…

I'm now heading towards the top of another skyscraper but there appears to be someone else already there! As I get closer I notice that it says District 10 in neon lights! I notice the look of terror on the boy from 10s face as my pod smashes into his! Both our pods are pushed towards the edge however his is almost complete off! Unfortunately, our doors ended up blocking each other off so neither of us can get out! I'm trapped!

I think about half an hour passes until some tributes emerge on top of the building! It's the two careers from 1 along with the career boy from 2! The careers have found each other and now us! They must have seen our pods on top of the building! I bash my fist on the pod in anger and frustration! I see the tall district 2 boy nod to the district 1 boy and he slowly walks forward. He starts to push the pod off the edge with his foot which doesn't seem to take much effort as it was practically falling already.

"No!" I scream in anger

Both our pods descend down again however mine seems to get trapped in a somewhat fortunate position between the skyscraper and another building whilst the poor District 10 boy smashes into a thick radio towers antenna, impaling both him and his pod! I almost vomit as all I can see is body parts and blood splatter everywhere! A cannon fires!

Now I rush into action. My door is facing upwards so I have to climb to open it, I press my finger against the scanner and the door flies open! I climb out so I'm standing on my pod just as it slides downwards! I leap off and grab into the side of a balcony as the pod plummets towards the same radio tower. I haul myself up and onto the balcony! I'm safe…for now

**Alayna Styx 18 District 2**

My pod landed safely on one of the streets of this city arena. Of all the arena's it could have been I am actually quite happy it's a city one, I just could have done without that dramatic entrance…

The gong rings signalling that the games have officially begun. I press my thumb against the crate in my pod and inside I find food, water, first aid and some throwing knives! As well as a fold up rucksack which I unfold and place my items into.

I then press my thumb against the finger scanner and the door opens. I decide to wait for the careers to find my pod since that way we all don't go looking for each other.

After about half an hour I hear the first cannon go off, one tribute has died already!

About 10 minutes later I spot 3 tributes heading down the road towards me, I ready my knives but soon find it to be Sahara, Wolf and Adonis!

"You found me!" I exclaim

Sahara appears to be in a good mood although Wolf just looks sheepish and Adonis is doing his usual smile.

"Wolf took out one of the tributes" Sahara announces

"He pushed two boy's pods of a tower, one of them died and I expect the other is injured"

"Do you think we should track him down?" I ask

Sahara shakes her head

"We should look for the District 4 pods"

We begin roaming around the streets of this city until entering one of the buildings, inside we find what appears to be a kind of bar, with blood red lighting.

"Drinks are on me" Adonis announces heading behind the counter

He begins to pour a drink into a glass from the tap

"Can we stay focused please Adonis?" I say

He sighs

"Fine"

We find various spears, swords, axes and knives on weapon racks in a storage room. The others collect their desired weapons and we exit onto the next street…

**Adonis Quincy 18 District 2**

Alayna is being her usual boing self! She's no fun at all! We continue to prowl the streets finding multiple abandoned pods.

On the next street we finally find one of the District 4 pods with a girl next to it

"It's Angel!" Alayna exclaims

We jog closer to the pod and find angel there and she has gathered Aaron and Maibee with her as well!

"Good job finding each other" I say

"Where's Devar?" Alayna asks

"He went to find you" Angel replies

Sahara sighs in frustration

"We found some weapons" Wolf announces dumping them at our feet

I notice Aaron gleefully go for one of the axes while Maibee hesitantly choses a katana.

Suddenly Devar returns with an excited look on his face

"You guys found us!" he exclaims

"I found someone as well"

"Who?" Angel questions

"A tribute that landed in an unfortunate position! Follow me!" He exclaims

We follow him down the street onto a much larger road, there we find a pod that has landed sideways with the door facing the concrete. On the side in big neon lights reads the number '8'.

Inside we find the little girl from 8 looking helpless and afraid. Suddenly my heart sinks and I feel awful for what's about to happen to her.

"We just need to get this glass open" Sahara states

We begin to smash our weapons against the glass until eventually it begins to crack. Devar thrusts his sword into the glass and it smashes open!

Without any hesitation Sahara rushes in and kicks the girl down and places her foot on her torso so she can't escape.

"Any last words?" she asks the girl

"I…I love you Velvet…please don't be too sad that I'm gone" she shouts

Sahara pulls out a knife, grabs her hair and stabs her in the throat. She dies relatively quickly and a cannon fires. She calmly cleans the knife and exists the pod

"2 dead already, District 1 is doing well" she announces

"If by doing well you mean killing people" I groan

She glares at me

"That's the job Adonis…if you don't like it you can leave"

She then turns to the two outer District members

"You two are going to have to pull your weight as well" she orders

"Next time we find a tribute, one of you is doing the job"

Aaron and Maibee both nod

"Understood" Aaron says

"Good" she replies

**Prince Malvanu 18 District 14**

After the drop I managed to regroup with most of my allies, except Rye. He is still missing. At the moment we have taken refuge in a museum. There are various paintings and statures dotted around the corridors, although the painter they got to design this place could have been better.

We are all sitting on top of one of the stair cases. On our journey here we encountered a few other tributes but we stayed away from them, we wanted to group together first.

"I hope Rye is ok" Cordelia murmurs

"Hopefully one of those cannons wasn't him" Sadie responds

"We'll find out soon enough" I say

I turn to the others

"I'm gonna go for a walk…see what I can find" I announce

"Alright just don't go too far" Akosua warns

I nod

"ok"

I head down one of the corridors until I reach an archway with a balcony, I step outside and gaze upon the city. The sun has almost gone down by now and the city has begun to come to life with neon lights of different colours appearing on the buildings and the roads. The most common colour seems to be a dark shade of purple though. I have to say it does look impressive.

There is a nice cool breeze that helps to relax my mood

Sadie joins me at my side

"Sorry I wanted to go for a wander as well" she says

"Pretty amazing isn't it?" I ask

She nods nervously

"Yeah. Not a terrible place to die I guess" she replies

I turn to her

"Hey…no one knows what's gonna happen" I reassure her

She nods again and manages a smile

Suddenly an announcement begins to echo through the city!

"Attention tributes! It may have come to your attention that the twist still remains a mystery, it's time to give you a little more information. Every night, starting from tonight, the nightmare dimension will open! You will hear a loud horn signifying that it has opened… what you will find I cannot tell you but be prepared"

I look at Sadie in shock and she has the same expression on her face. We rush back down the corridor to where the others are.

"Did you guys hear that!" Sadie exclaims

"The nightmare dimension? that doesn't sound good…" Akosua murmurs

"What do we do?" I ask

"I think it's important that nobody panics…we don't know what to expect…so just stay calm" Akosua says

"Akosua is right" Bastion repeats

They smile at each other

"I think we should find some better weapons…there must be some in this museum" I suggest

We begin searching the museum for weapons, we are able to find some spears and swords on some of the statues.

Suddenly the noise of a deep booming horn sounds in the distance! That Means the nightmare dimension has opened!

"Its…beginning "Cordelia mumbles in fear

**So yeah I tried to write the interviews again but still had writers block and since I had already written the first day I just decided to upload it.**

**Hope you enjoyed the first chapter of the games! You might have noticed I removed the bloodbath question from submission form because there wasn't really one. I continuing my trend of changing a lot of the standard layout that I have used in my other SYOT. Anyway hope you're not disappointed that there was no bloodbath but hope you enjoyed this… subversion of expectations I guess lol. This will be continued on the next chapter…**

**Anyway here are the eulogies **

**26****th****: Whisper Collins (District 10 male) Killed by Wolfgang Othello Kelar - Impaled through radio tower. I really liked Whisper so I am sorry to see him go and struggled to kill him off this early. He was a nice guy. Sorry sherazade96**

**25****th****: Satin Tellresh (District 8 female) Killed by Sahara Chrystal – Stabbed in the throat. Satin was suggested as a bloodbath tribute so it made sense to kill her early. Another nice tribute RIP. Thanks for the submission DragonoftheStars1429**

**Alive tributes: 24**

**Deceased tributes: 2**

**Remaining tributes**

**District 1**

Male: Wolfgang Othello Kelar – 1 kill

Female: Sahara Chrystal – 1 kill

**District 2**

Male: Adonis Quincy

Female: Alayna Styx

**District 3**

Male: Acer Lynx

Female: Cordelia Wattson

**District 4**

Male: Devar Wildres

Female: Angel Terminus

**District 5**

Male: Bastion Oppenheim

Female: Akosua Haynes

**District 6**

Male: Casey Hermes

Female: Demetria Anderson

**District 7**

Male: Aaron Holloway

Female: Bria Goodwin

**District 8**

Male: Rayon Ward

**District 9**

Male: Boule Hadley

Female: Lola Hadley

**District 10**

Female: Maria Marris Morgrove

**District 11**

Male: Rye Kaiet

Female: Aluma Nirel

**District 12**

Male: Marshall Dust

Female: Sadie Tempest

**District 14**

Male: Prince Malvanu

Female: Maibee Turkish


	24. Night 1: The Darkness

Night 1: The Darkness

**Cordelia Wattson 15 District 3**

After the sound of the horn. We rush back up the museum staircase towards the balcony, when we emerge outside I don't see anything at first…but that's seems to be the point because a few seconds later I notice a dark cloud engulfing the entire city. The brightly coloured lights from the buildings are disappearing into this dark void and it is getting closer and closer…

"Run!" I shout

I take off in the opposite direction, back down the corridor with my allies running behind me

"Wait Cordelia!" Akosua shouts

however, I feel the panic set in as soon the entire museum is covered in darkness…everything goes dark…

"I can't see! I can't see!" I shout

"Calm down! None of us can!" Bastion replies

I can't calm down! I begin bumping into objects in the museum causing them to smash to the floor!

Suddenly I grab onto someone

"Who's there!" I stutter

"It's me…it just me" Prince answers

There is a pause

"Could you let go now?" he asks

"Sorry"

"Wait a minute…I can see lights…numbers" Sadie says

"It's the numbers on our outfits"

She's right! The numbers on our outfits must be glow in the dark. There is a number on our front and back which only appears in the dark. Nearest to me I can make out the number 14 which is Prince. Then 12 which is Sadie and then two 5s which is Bastion and Akosua. We can still see each other... sort of

"Ok then…follow my lead" Bastion orders

We start following Bastion which begins to just looks like a line of glowing numbers, he appears to walk into something.

"Ouch"

"I'm ok…It's just a wall"

"Wait…I can see another glowing number opposite us!" he whispers

There's someone else there!

"Well what does it say?" Akosua questions

"I think it says…11" he replies

"Guys…is that you?" I hear Rye's voice ask

It's Rye! I breath a huge sigh of relief

"Yes it's us!" Sadie exclaims

"You found us!"

**Acer Lynx 17 District 3**

I notice steps leading underground as I rush away from the black cloud spreading around the city. The steps lead down to a kind of metro station, I quickly get onto one of the trains before the darkness takes over.

Everything thing goes completely black! I can't see anything! I feel my heart beat faster and I start to panic.

Just take a deep breath Acer…

I feel the tube begin to move, I wonder where its taking me? Or if anyone else is on the train? I hope not.

Due to the complete darkness I quickly lose track of time but I do know that I'm hungry. I pull my rucksack off my back and feel around for the zip until I finally find it and unzip my bag. Inside I feel what seems like a water bottle. I take a few sips from it and then I feel around for some food…

After I've eaten I begin to feel tired. Although it's impossible to tell, it must be really late. I know it's dangerous to fall asleep but I'm pretty sure I haven't heard anyone else in here… maybe I'll just close my eyes for a bit and lay down on the soft seat…

**Marshall Dust 12 District 12**

Someone bumps into me in the darkness

"Sorry…" Aluma mutters

"Watch it!" I yell

After we fell into the arena this annoying girl called Aluma joined our alliance. I was going to kill her tonight but then Satin died anyway so I decided to keep her alive.

"Watch the lights!" I bark to her

"Wait what's that?" Demetria exclaims

"What?"

"Lights…coming towards us…" she murmurs

"What does it say?" Aluma asks

"1,2…14"

"Shut up and run!" I yell

It's the careers! They are after us…

It's quite hard to run away because we were in this thing called an 'arcade' when it got dark. I crash into one of the machines

I roll over it and land on the floor, ahead of me I see the number 11 in neon lights…Aluma. I start following her by feeling my way through a door. I can feel the wind and air again. We must be outside on the street so at least there's less objects to crash into…

I hear a cannon sound in the air. Maybe it was Demetria because she's not with us anymore…

**Maibee Turkish 18 District 14**

6, 12 and 11

"Get after them!" Angel is yelling

I stumble after the 3 tributes in the dark with my katana in my hand. Sahara said I have to make a kill so I intend to do so in order to save myself…

I see the number 6 tribute appear to go down…she must have tripped over on the floor. I crash through the room desperately after them, when I'm directly behind the tribute I thrust my katana into them as hard as I can…

I hear the sound of a young girl squirm in pain… as I yank the weapon out I hear the noise of the blade on her flesh…it's horrible

A cannon fires…she must be dead…she didn't sound very old at all. I feel so bad for what I've just done! I never wanted to kill a young kid…

I hear the sound of the others gathering around me and even feel someone bump into me.

"I got one of them…" I murmur

"I think the other 2 got away"

"Good job Turkish" I hear Sahara's voice say

**Boule Hadley 18 District 9**

It's been dark for hours now, the fear has mostly gone away now we're used to it. At least I have Lola to talk to. I think the capitol have mostly believed that we're siblings since we have the same surname and they have no reason to believe we are lying.

"You know…I wish we had some of my fresh bread to eat right now" I say

"Actually I never really liked your bread that much" Lola replies

What? She doesn't like my bread that she stole from me twice!

"You're lucky I don't know where you are right now, otherwise you'd be in trouble for saying that" I joke

I hear her laugh

I'm glad to make someone laugh is these morbid times.

"I'm kidding…your bread was the best" she compliments

"You're just saying that to make me feel better…"

I stand up to stretch my legs and suddenly I feel myself crash into something!

"Ouch!"

Before I know it I'm on the floor with something on top of me!

"Boule are you ok?" Lola yells

"Yeah…just a minor…accident"

Suddenly I can feel something changing, I think my sight is beginning to return. I see the face of a clown and scream before throwing it off of me! It was just a statue…the object that fell on me.

"I can see again!" Lola exclaims

Lola is sitting a few meters away from me

"We seem to be in some kind of theme park" I notice

"Look the sun is rising!" Lola notices

I head outside and notice that she is right! I'll never take for granted the ability to be able to see again!

"What do we do now sis?" I ask

"We could go on the ferris wheel? She suggests

"No" I chuckle

"Aw come on…what sort of a big brother are you?"

I look at her as if to say "Really?" She is taking advantage of this whole sibling thing.

"Alright maybe later" I concede

I head over to the ferris wheel and find a chest in one of the compartments. Inside is some food, water and nunchucks

"Hey! Do you want these?"

I toss the nunchucks to Lola and she catches them before studying them

"May come in handy" I add

She shrugs and puts them in her bag

**So yes the twist is basically that there's a different twist each night. This night it was complete darkness but each night something completely different will emerge from the nightmare dimension. Trust me its gonna get a lot weirder soon so hope you are excited!**

**Anyway here are the eulogies **

**Day 1 – Real world**

**26****th****: Whisper Collins (District 10 male) Killed by Wolfgang Othello Kelar - Impaled through radio tower. **

**25****th****: Satin Tellresh (District 8 female) Killed by Sahara Chrystal – Stabbed in the throat. **

**24****th****: Demetria Anderson (District 6 female) Killed by Maibee Turkish – Impaled with katana. Demetria was another bloodbath tribute so I don't think the author will mind too much that's she's dead. As nice as she was, she was never supposed to win I don't think. Thanks for the submission Darthdestiny**

**Alive tributes: 23**

**Deceased tributes: 3**

**Remaining tributes**

**District 1**

Male: Wolfgang Othello Kelar – 1 kill

Female: Sahara Chrystal – 1 kill

**District 2**

Male: Adonis Quincy

Female: Alayna Styx

**District 3**

Male: Acer Lynx

Female: Cordelia Wattson

**District 4**

Male: Devar Wildres

Female: Angel Terminus

**District 5**

Male: Bastion Oppenheim

Female: Akosua Haynes

**District 6**

Male: Casey Hermes

**District 7**

Male: Aaron Holloway

Female: Bria Goodwin

**District 8**

Male: Rayon Ward

**District 9**

Male: Boule Hadley

Female: Lola Hadley

**District 10**

Female: Maria Marris Morgrove

**District 11**

Male: Rye Kaiet

Female: Aluma Nirel

**District 12**

Male: Marshall Dust

Female: Sadie Tempest

**District 14**

Male: Prince Malvanu

Female: Maibee Turkish – 1 kill


	25. Night 2: The Buzzoids

Night 2: The Buzzoids

**Devar Wildres 18 District 4**

After last night we chased after the two surviving tributes however they managed to slip away into the darkness. That was annoying but me did come across a cool house. It has a kitchen and bedrooms and everything! Wolf even found a shotgun which seems to have pleased him a lot. Guns are usually rare in the hunger games.

Maibee hasn't really spoken since she killed that little girl from 6. She is just huddled in a chair in the corner.

Aaron also demonstrated his surprisingly good cooking skills and has cooked us dinner, so I guess that's one reason for keeping him alive. Oh yeah and we have a new alliance member. The little scrawny boy from District 8, Rayon his name is. I really don't know what use he is to us but Aaron convinced us to keep him alive. So right now he's doing the washing up which is something I've always hated so there's that. Still Angel has started picking on him now since he's the bottom of the food chain. She's taken to calling him 'donkey'

"Hey donkey…hurry up" she yells at him as he's washing the dishes

"Ok…sorry" he mumbles

Since I was a previous victim of bullying this is something I can't stand to see but I keep my mouth shut for now.

She chucks one of the empty bottles at his head and giggles. I have to say something!

"Hey just cut it out ok?" I tell her

She glares at me

"He's our enemy dummy, there's too many people in this alliance as it is if you ask me"

"Well you can't talk…you're not even a career!" I retort

Oh shit! I didn't mean to say that…

"What…" Sahara growls

Everyone looks around shocked

Sahara picks up Wolfs shotgun and coxes it before pointing it at Angel. Everyone is now staring in silence at the situation in anticipation…even Rayon.

"Explain yourself" Sahara orders

Angel stands up nervously

"I…I wanted the glory…the excitement…you understand right?" she murmurs

Sahara nods

"I understand" she replies

BANG

I jump out of my skin! Sahara shot Angel square in the head with that shotgun, her body falls backwards like a ragdoll and crashes on the floor…blood splattered everywhere! Including on me since I was sitting next to her.

A cannon fires!

"Anyone else got anything to confess?" Sahara asks coldly

Most people just shake their heads but I just sit in shock.

"Good"

She sits back down and hands the gun back to Wolf

"Aaron darling…do you mind putting the body outside?" she requests

Aaron sighs and starts dragging the Angels body outside, he signals Rayon to help him and he rushes over.

I never liked Angel that much but I didn't mean to get her killed! I imagine that when I win this thing her friends and family will hate me forever!

Still I find Sahara's actions more concerning. How she was just able to despatch her ally like that.

Aaron and Rayon suddenly come running back in

"Guys…its getting dark again!"

"Shit! I forgot about that" Adonis replies

"Whatever comes out can't be as bad as last night right?" Alayna adds

**Bria Goodwin 16 District 7**

The city lights up like a rainbow in many different colours. The sound of the deep horn echoes through the arena again!

I stop for a second to look around. There's no dark cloud spreading through the city this time. Although after looking closer there is something up there…flying in the sky above the high-rises…

At first I think it's a swarm of bats which I hate…but as they get closer they look more like insects. Either way I need to get away from them…

I run towards the nearest building which says 'supermarket' above it, I rip the glass door open and slam it behind me! I seem to be in some kind of huge shop.

A few moments later the strange insects start smashing against the glass wall, cracking it in some cases. They look a little bit like dragonflies but the size of a cat and a sickly green colour.

I move away from the glass quickly as the creature's swarm around. The building has a big white interior with different food spread across the different sections. One thing is for sure I won't be going hungry in here…

**Wolfgang Othello Kelar 18 District 1**

After Angels death we headed outside to see if we could find any tributes to kill. Rayon is still with us at the moment, he has replaced Angel. Although he is trailing at the back.

"Hurry up Rayon" Sahara calls

Sahara is at the front with Alayna, the rest of us are in between them and Rayon somewhere. Maibee did well to get a kill last night although like me I think she feels sad about it. I can't explain why. As for this 'Aaron' I don't trust him very much. I can't explain that either…

Also what worries me is no one seems concerned about the Nightmare Dimension opening…

"What is that sound?" Aaron asks

"Probably just the wind" Devar shrugs

"What's that up there?" Rayon points

There is something flying towards us from the sky…actually it's a swarm of things

Before I can think what to do next everyone has run into the underground metro station. I race after them.

"Into the train!" Alayna shouts

We all jump into one of the underground trains as the insect's swarm around the station, luckily the doors closed behind us.

"They're everywhere!" Adonis exclaims

"Look!" Aaron points

I look to where he's pointing and notice one of them managed to get in the train. It is crawling and flapping around the roof of the train

"There's one in here…" Rayon squirms

"Nobody move" I order

I slowly point my gun at the creature and shot it, the shot goes home and it explodes into pieces with green blood splattering everywhere. I breathe a sigh of relief

"Watch out!" Alayna yells

One of them emerges from under a seat and jumps onto Aarons face. He holds it back with his hands

"Help!" he exclaims

"I think it's trying to go in my mouth!"

I aim my gun at the creature, wondering whether to save Aarons life

"Stay still" I tell him

He looks at me aiming my gun at the mutt

"What are you crazy!" he yells

I fire the gun at the creature and it explodes into pieces just like the other one. Aaron then stands up and wipes the disgusting goo off his face and cloths

"Thanks…" he says

"You're welcome" I reply

**Aaron Holloway 18 District 7**

Is Wolf crazy? He could have killed me! Still I'm grateful he prevented that insect mutt from going inside me…God knows what it would have done to me.

Our train comes to a stop parallel to another train.

"Hey look! There's someone in the other train!" Alayna points out

She's right there's a skinnyish boy with brown hair and light brown eyes. I think he's from District 3.

Suddenly the train doors to both trains open giving us access to his train.

"Well isn't that convenient" Sahara says sarcastically

I bet she's going to make me kill this boy, I really can't stand her sometimes. I just need to be patient…. like Akosua said. When I finally get the chance to betray them I'm going to go for Sahara first!

We enter the other train

"Surprise" Sahara announces

Alayna goes for the kill this time and throws a knife a knife at the boy. He just manages to avoid it and it embeds into the seat.

He rushes though the door into the next carriage and the then out of the train door…just a few moments later the train doors shut again, locking us in the train!

"No!" Alayna slams her fist on the train door

"Don't worry…he is now locked outside with those things…he won't get far" Devar reassures us

Devar is right. If we followed him out there I might end up with one of those insects inside me...Ew…the though makes me shiver

The train begins moving again…

**Acer Lynx 17 District 3**

I look behind me and notice the train has started moving again! The careers couldn't get out on time! I'm safe!

I see a sign on the metro station that says 'museum'. I exit the station back onto the street and in front of me is a large old building that must be the museum.

I hear something in the air… like the sound of something buzzing around behind me…I turn around and see nothing there…

**Sadie Tempest 17 District 12**

Those insect mutts managed to get into the museum! We are running through the corridor in the opposite direction down the hall. About halfway down the hall I manage to slip over, I'm a good runner but clumsy apparently. Rye quickly grabs me and hauls me up but all the others have kept running ahead except Prince. Since the mutts are gaining, the three of us decide to go right!

We run into another room that seems to have loads of skeletons of giant animals.

Suddenly I can feel one of the creatures on my back! I fall to the floor face first. I can feel it crawling on me and attempting to get to my face but I am covering with my arms and the floor.

I hear a knife go into the creature followed by a deathly screech. I roll it off me and then Prince stabs it several more times until its dead.

I stare at him in shock

"Prince…you saved me"

Suddenly I hear more buzzing as more of them have entered the room, we freeze…unsure of what to do but they don't seem to be going for us.

"Guys I think they're blind" Rye whispers

He's right…they only move towards a target based on sound

Slowly the three of us creep back under one of the giant skeletons and remain more silent than I have ever managed to be in my life. Even the sound of my breath is making me nervous which in turn is making me breath louder…just relax Sadie!

Eventually the swarm moves on and leaves us alone in the room. When we are sure they are gone Prince rushes to lock the doors.

"One of those things didn't manage to get inside you did it?" I ask Rye

He shakes his head looking sad at the floor

"That's good!"

He nods sadly

"What's wrong?" I ask

"Nothing…it's just…"

"What?"

"It's just…I would have saved you if Prince wasn't here…you do know that right?" he murmurs

"What?"

I can't believe that's what he's worried about!

"Don't be stupid Rye…who says I need saving anyway?" I reply

He nods reassured

"I guess you're right"

"Yeah…I can take care of myself don't worry"

I rub him on the shoulder

Prince then returns to us

"I think we're safe for now" He announces

Me and Rye come out from under the animal skeleton

"I hope the others are ok" I say

**Bastion Oppenheim 16 District 5**

As we race down the hall I notice that there's suddenly only 3 of us. Me, Akosua and Cordelia

We turn left and suddenly we are facing another tribute! The boy from 3! For a moment none of us are sure what to do? We're supposed to kill each other right?

"Wait Cordelia!" The boy pleads

Of course. Cordelia is his District partner

Out of nowhere one of those creature's flies directly into the boy's mouth! He collapses onto the floor and looks like he's having a seizure as his body unnaturally flails about!

The three of us step over him and run into the next room and shut the door. This room seems to be a kind of canteen. On the other side we hear unnatural screeches!

Then the boy bursts through the door with an unusual amount of strength. His eyes are a blood red and he screeches like a raging animal.

"Stand back!" I warn

I charge at him but he knocks he aside with his strength and I fly across the canteen!

As I recover I see him jump onto Akosua and attempt to bite into her however she begins stabbing him with her knife until finally placing the blade in his eye. He lets out a final deathly cry before collapsing in a pool of blood…a cannon fires in the distance….

Akosua gets up and sits on one of the canteen chairs, she bursts into tears and covers her face with her hands

"I can't believe I just did that!" she murmurs

I sit next to her and rub her back to try and comfort her

"It's ok" I reassure

"I'll check the doors…" Cordelia says awkwardly

"I never actually thought I'd kill anyone…" Akosua continues

"hey you saw what that thing did to him"

I look down at his bloodied body

"You did him a favour if anything" I say

"You heard the cannon! I took his life!"

"Well it's a good thing that you feel the way you do…it means you are a good person" I say

She nods and wipes a tear away from her face

"I don't think I'm a good person" I admit

She looks at me and takes my face in her hands

"I think you're a very good person Bastion"

I shake my head

"No I'm not…"

"If you knew the things that I've done"

We don't say anymore after this…we just kiss

"Sorry but what are we going to do next" Cordelia interrupts

We both stop kissing abruptly

"Shall we try and find Rye…and the others?" she says

**Akosua Haynes 16 District 5**

After my parents passed my best friend was my cousin until she later died from sickness. I haven't met anyone I've trusted as much as her since…until now

**I originally created this idea for a mutt for a different syot but it wasn't used in the end so I decided to use them in this story. The idea is that they are parasitic and when they take you over they turn you into a kind of zombie. Hope you enjoyed this chapter and are looking forward to the next!**

**Eulogies**

**Day 1 – Real world**

**26****th****: Whisper Collins (District 10 male) Killed by Wolfgang Othello Kelar - Impaled through radio tower. **

**25****th****: Satin Tellresh (District 8 female) Killed by Sahara Chrystal – Stabbed in the throat. **

**24****th****: Demetria Anderson (District 6 female) Killed by Maibee Turkish – Impaled with katana. **

**Day 2**

**23****rd****: Angel Terminus (District 4 female) Killed by Sahara Chrystal – Shot in the head. I don't think Angel was ever supposed to get far for two reasons 1. She's not actually a career 2. Her personality. Those two things combined are what lead to her death. Sorry Professor R.J Lupin1**

**22****nd****: Acer Lynx (District 3 male) Killed by Akosua Haynes – Stabbed in the eye. There's not really a reason I decided to kill Acer. He had a pretty cool backstory but I didn't really have any plans for him in the story. Sorry Team Shadow**

**Alive tributes: 21**

**Deceased tributes: 5**

**Remaining tributes**

**District 1**

Male: Wolfgang Othello Kelar – 1 kill

Female: Sahara Chrystal – 2 kills

**District 2**

Male: Adonis Quincy

Female: Alayna Styx

**District 3**

Female: Cordelia Wattson

**District 4**

Male: Devar Wildres

**District 5**

Male: Bastion Oppenheim

Female: Akosua Haynes – 1 kill

**District 6**

Male: Casey Hermes

**District 7**

Male: Aaron Holloway

Female: Bria Goodwin

**District 8**

Male: Rayon Ward

**District 9**

Male: Boule Hadley

Female: Lola Hadley

**District 10**

Female: Maria Marris Morgrove

**District 11**

Male: Rye Kaiet

Female: Aluma Nirel

**District 12**

Male: Marshall Dust

Female: Sadie Tempest

**District 14**

Male: Prince Malvanu

Female: Maibee Turkish – 1 kill


	26. Night 3: A Blast From The Past

Night 3: A blast from the past

**Rye Kaiet 15 District 11**

We decided to explore around today, the museum was always too exposed so we needed a new base. We came across an old warehouse which looks dark and secluded enough. Inside there are large crates stacked around the place and isles extending to the ceiling giving us plenty of places to hide.

"I wonder what they will have instore for us tonight" I wonder

"I swear this game maker has a sick mind" Prince replies

"Watch out…they can hear what you're saying" Sadie tells him

He chuckles

As we are dumping our stuff down I speak to Prince privately

"Hey I was just wondering… do you have a girlfriend…back at home?"

He looks at me confused

"Err…yeah"

"Alright…just wondering" I reply

"Do you?" Cordelia suddenly says excitedly

I was completely unaware that she was there

"Nope"

"Oh…good…I mean not good but you know?" she stutters

"Not really" I reply

Suddenly another announcement begins

"Attention tributes. Tonight there will be a feast held at the top of the big bright blue tower in the city. There you will find food, new weapons and supplies"

"That's definitely a trap" Akosua points out

"Yeah seems like an unnecessary risk" Bastion adds

I swear he always agrees with her about everything but they are right in this case. We have enough food, water and weapons at the moment.

**Devar Wildres 18 District 4**

There will be tributes converging at this feast so it's a no brainer that we go.

Night time has arrived again! The sound of the deep horn can be heard again…the nightmare dimension has opened.

"Do you really think this is a good idea? A feast at the same time as the nightmare dimension?" Alayna questions

"We have to go…the more tributes we destroy…the faster we can end this" Adonis replies

He's always there to add his opinion but never seems to do anything.

With that we make our way down the brightly lit street towards the large blue tower which is easy to spot as it rises above every other building.

"What do you think will come out of the nightmare dimension tonight?" Adonis asks

"Well I think we can narrow it down to not being a big black cloud or flying mutts" I reply

We arrive outside the tower staring up in amazement as it goes up

"Ok let's say a few of us go up while the others stay and guard for tributes and…whatever else?" I suggest

The others agree to this plan

"Since it was my plan I'll go up but can I take you Alayna?" I ask

She nods

"Why doesn't Rayon go with you as well?" Sahara suggests

"A chance to prove himself maybe?"

I look at Rayon's shocked and scared expression. I know we should really just kill him but I have to admit I've grown a soft spot for him, I guess I see my younger self in him somewhat.

"Alright come on Rayon" Alayna groans

The three of us enter the building. There is a stair case leading upwards of course but there are many floors and it looks exhausting

"They could really do with putting an elevator in here" I say

We begin traversing up the stair case, each time we enter a new floor we have to pass through it. We reach the 6th floor which seems to be a kind of office. I hear footsteps coming down the staircase to the next floor

"Shhh!" I tell the others

"There's someone coming" Alayna whispers

From down the stairs comes a red haired girl that looks kind of our age although she has strange yellow glowing eyes and a crossbow in her hand!

She fires the crossbow straight at me however I duck behind an office cubicle, she fires a second shot and it embeds in the cubicle. As she is reloading I notice Alayna who is behind the cubicle to my left, sneak a pair of scissors in her hand. She puts a finger over her mouth before quickly standing up and hurling the scissors in our attacker's eye! The girl lets out a shriek and fades into dust.

"She definitely came out of the Nightmare dimension" I say

"Where's Rayon?" Alayna asks

"He must have run off"

"He's as good as dead then" Alayna states

We head up the next staircase and find two different doors this time…

**Rayon Ward 14 District 8**

After we were attacked I ran up the staircase to try and get away from everyone! In front of me I see two doors so I decide to go through the left one.

What the fuck! I find myself in a hall of mirrors all reflecting each other which looks really weird!

Maybe I should go through the other door? Too late…I hear the door open behind me and on the reflection I see that its Alayna! She's probably come to kill me so I rush around the mirrors.

Then I run into a girl, a small bulky girl I think she's from District 10. She is a little younger than me I believe

"There's a career coming" I warn her

I try to run in the opposite direction but she grabs me by the arm

"Wait…there's some else coming as well" she says

"Who?"

Suddenly an arrow hits my reflection in the mirror opposite me. There is a boy with the same glowing yellow eyes that the red hired girl had. He has light brown skins, long black hair and is wearing a white thermal coat.

Me and the girl run back down the line of mirrors before another arrow flies past us. Somehow I find the door again and we run back down the stairs into the office. On the way I find a crossbow on the floor that the red haired girl dropped.

We race back through the multiple floors which is much easier than going up them.

"Wait!" I tell her

"What?" she asks

"There's a whole bunch of careers guarding the exit"

"What do we do then?" she asks

I look down and notice that we are on the second floor but below are a set of bins.

"I've got an idea…kick the glass!" I tell her

We begin slamming our feet into the window until it shatters

"Ok now jump!"

We leap out of the window into the soft bins which cushions our fall. I quickly roll out of the bins and onto the street.

I quickly dust myself off…hopefully the smell will go away…

"I managed to get my supplies by the way" the girl tells me

"What's your name again?" I ask her

"Maria…what's yours?"

"Rayon"

I look around

"Come on we need to go, it's not safe here"

**Bria Goodwin 16 District 7**

I have almost reached the top of the tower, only 1 more floor to go!

There are two stair cases leading to one big staircase.

Suddenly the dark haired boy from District 4 emerges from the darkness with his sword held up at me. Devar is his name. I remember.

I raise my axe at him

Then I hear three sets of footsteps heading down the stair cases. On either side of the stair case there is a set of identical looking tributes. They both have black hair and are relatively short but I know that they are deadly!

"It's the…triplets" I whisper

"What?" Devar replies

"They appeared on the 100th Hunger Games…I used to watch it all the time…"

"Actually that makes sense…that must be what's coming out of the nightmare dimension tonight…past tributes" he says

The third triplet leaps down from the stair case and lands in between the other two. His weapon is a kind of blade attacked to a rope while the other two have curved knives.

"Ok listen to me…we need to split them up…they work best together as a team" I tell Devar

"Alright…I'll go for the left two!"

With that we charges at the two on the left and I attack the other one. I swing my axe at him however he rolls out the way and slices my leg and twirls his blade with a smile on his face.

"Ok…so that's how you want to play it"

He comes at me again with his knives. I swing my axe statically at him to prevent him from getting close whilst at the same time leading him up the stair case away from the other two and Devar. He manages to slice my arm once and then performs a spinning back kick which knocks we across the glass floor.

I look down to see the other two are getting the best of Devar directly below me. Once they kill him they will come for me! I need to act quick!

The triplet charges at me again however I step back and slam my axe into the glass floor causing him to fall through…

**Devar Wildres 18 District 4**

I am getting overwhelmed by the two triplets! One of the is swinging his rope blade and me while the other is attacking with his knives. I am cut all over. Once to my right hand, then my left shoulder, then my right legs but mostly I think it's just flesh wounds.

All my strikes with my sword useless because they are too agile! I need to think outside the box.

The two of them approach me for the finish me off, like wolves approaching a cornered animal... The rope guy swings his weapon at me again but this time I duck just as the other one attacks me from behind. The blade goes over my head and slashes the other one in the neck! At the same time, I hear the sound of glass shattering as the third one falls through the glass and lands on the rope one. Then the two of them begin fighting each other in annoyance.

I rush up the stair case and find myself on the top floor with Bria standing there.

"That was a pretty good move" I compliment

"I don't really feel like I can kill you now" I add

"But you have to kill me" she replies

"Maybe…unless we decide to take down the careers together? Like we did with those three?"

"You have to admit we work pretty well together?" I say

She nods

"It's a deal then" she smiles

We begin collecting the supplies from the feast and bandaging up our various cuts…

**Aaron Holloway 18 District 7**

We waited for over an hour before finally only Alayna returns from the tower

"Devar and Rayon are gone" she exclaims

"I looked everywhere for them!"

"What?" Sahara snaps

**Akosua Haynes 16 District 5**

The sound of a crash echoes throughout the warehouse

Cordelia stands up in panic

"What was that?" She asks

"Probably nothing" Bastion replies

But the noise happens again and again and other noises begin to join in

"Sounds like someone's here" Prince notices

"We should investigate"

Everyone agrees and we all pick up our designated weapons. Mine are throwing knives

"Wait…maybe we should split up" Sadie suggests

"Is that really a good idea?" Cordelia rebuts

"Well it seemed to work last night" Sadie replies

"Yeah but that wasn't on purpose" Cordelia retorts

"Alright we split up…" Bastion interrupts

"Me and Akosua will go with Rye and you three can go together" he suggests

"Actually can I go with Rye" Cordelia requests

Everyone looks at her slightly confused

"Alright I'll switch with Cordelia" I say

I kiss Bastion on the cheek

"Stay safe ok…"

"You too" he replies

"Come on…get a room you two" Sadie jokes

"Shut up" I laugh

**Cordelia Wattson 15 District 3**

Me, Rye and Bastion are stalking around the dark warehouse as quietly as we can. I have a large dagger in my hand while Rye has a sickle and Bastion has an axe. Someone emerges from behind one of the isles in front. I ready my dagger!

It looks like a tall blond boy holding a trident, his eyes are glowing a strange bright yellow, so much that they have no pupil, iris or even white. He is wearing some kind of aquatic swim suite. He points his trident at us and prepares to attack.

"Who is that?" Rye asks

"Who are you?" Bastion yells

He doesn't reply

"He's not one of ours" Rye says

He charges at us with his trident

"Let's take him together!"

He thrusts his trident fast at us first, Rye blocks the attack with his sickle and then Bastion swipes from the side with his axe. The boy reacts fast and swings wildly disarming Bastion!

He then swings back at me and Rye , knocking us to the floor! We crawl backwards in fear. Then I notice someone else coming from behind us! It's a tall muscular guy with dark brown hair and a huge sword marching towards us. He is wearing some kind of winter coat for some reason and he has the same yellow glowing eyes that the other one has!

"Watch out!" I scream

I stand up quickly and avoid the guys strike with his sword, instead it hits the other boy's trident and they begin to fight!

The blond boy attempts to trap his sword in his trident however it backfires because the brown haired one spins his sword which disarms him. Then the guy with the sword beheads his enemy with a clean swipe to the neck!

When the blond boy dies he seems to evaporate into what looks like computer pixels…

**Rye Kaiet 15 District 11**

Another boy emerges from behind Bastion! This time with black hair and light brown skin! Then he seems to transform into some kind of disgusting green tentacle monster!

"Bastion watch out!"

It's too late! One of his tentacles shoots out and takes Bastion by the leg. He falls to the floor and begins to get dragged towards the creature.

However, I have my own problems because the boy with the sword turns on me again and begins swinging! He swings down and I attempt to block with my sickle however it snaps in half! He then swings for my head and I duck and then swings again but this time when I duck his sword collides with isle and it begins collapsing! I roll forward allowing it to crush my attacker.

I push myself to my feet and begin racing towards Bastion

"Hey pass me your dagger" I yell to Cordelia

She passes me her dagger

"Bastion" I yell

I slide the dagger towards him just as the monster pulls him onto it. Bastion then places the dagger in the creature's head causing it to let out a screech and evaporates!

We all stand motionless and panting heavily

"Please tell me that you guys are real" Bastion murmurs

"I think so" I reply

**Sadie Tempest 17 District 12**

We are sneaking around the warehouse searching for whoever is making that noise. Suddenly we here and loud crash from the other side of the warehouse, followed by a girl with silver hair and bright glowing eyes ambushing us from around the corner! She flings a knife at me but I duck under it. Akosua charges at her and tackles her into a huge crate, pinning her arms to it.

Another one of these strange tributes jumps out. He is extremely creepy looking with pale white skin and a face covered in scars. I almost freeze solid unable to move for the first time in my life. Next everything seems to happen very quickly. The boy stabs at me with his knife

"No!" Prince shouts

Prince tackles him and ends her snapping the creepy boys neck…he evaporates into dust…

"Prince are you ok?" I ask

"Prince?"

Prince reveals that he has the boys knife in his chest…he yanks it out and blood begins to poor to the cold floor

"Prince!" I scream

He falls onto the floor with blood coming out of his mouth now…I rush to him followed shortly by Akosua who must have bested the girl…

He tries to speak

"It's ok…" I reassure him

This is my fault! It was my idea to split up!

Me and Akosua lift him up and put his arms around our shoulders. We take him back to our starting place and the other three re-join us. Their faces turn to despair when they see what has happened.

"What happened?"

He tries to speak again

"Prince…what was your girlfriends name?" Cordelia murmurs

"Fl-Florence…please Florence look after my mum…she's sick" he groans

I can't help it…I burst into tears unable hold it back any longer. I see him smile at me for the last time before he goes still and a cannon fires…

Guilt is all I can feel…

**This chapter is dedicated to all the readers that have been submitting to my story over the past 2 years! Your tributes have been what has kept my stories going! Thank you to all the new submitters as well though!**

**As you can tell the twist this time was that tributes from past Hunger Games came back briefly.**

**This chapter actually gave me nostalgia to write with all the call backs. In case you missed it here are the appearances from previous games**

**Iunia Wilson – appeared in Volunteered: The 29th Hunger games (SYOT) (Closed) – created by lionkingfacksguy3**

**Indien Syrup – appeared in On Thin Ice: The 49th Hunger Games SYOT (Closed) – created by GuestTwelve**

**Bodhi Wakefield – appeared in Tributes of the Caribbean: The 35th Hunger Games SYOT (Closed) – created by Greywolf44**

**Nolan Stone – appeared in On Thin Ice: The 49th Hunger Games SYOT (Closed) – created by Greywolf44**

**Dagger Mehta/The Host (tentacle monster thing) – appeared in Volunteered: The 29th Hunger games (SYOT) (Closed) – created by PheonixFire-Fly12 **

**Diana Beaulieu – appeared in On Thin Ice: The 49th Hunger Games SYOT (Closed) – created by Lilah32**

**Dexter Cutting – appeared in Volunteered: The 29th Hunger games (SYOT) (Closed) – created by Aldon Blackreyne**

**Eulogies**

**Day 1 – Real world**

**26****th****: Whisper Collins (District 10 male) Killed by Wolfgang Othello Kelar - Impaled through radio tower. **

**25****th****: Satin Tellresh (District 8 female) Killed by Sahara Chrystal – Stabbed in the throat. **

**24****th****: Demetria Anderson (District 6 female) Killed by Maibee Turkish – Impaled with katana. **

**Day 2**

**23****rd****: Angel Terminus (District 4 female) Killed by Sahara Chrystal – Shot in the head.**

**22****nd****: Acer Lynx (District 3 male) Killed by Akosua Haynes – Stabbed in the eye. **

**Day 3**

**21****st****: Prince Malvanu (District 14 male) Killed by Dexter Cutting replica – stabbed in the chest. I've been criticized in the past for all my victors being too similar (an outer tribute that had training before the games). Prince fitted into the category so yeah I killed him. Sorry CandleFire-45**

**Alive tributes: 20**

**Deceased tributes: 6**

**Remaining tributes**

**District 1**

Male: Wolfgang Othello Kelar – 1 kill

Female: Sahara Chrystal – 2 kills

**District 2**

Male: Adonis Quincy

Female: Alayna Styx

**District 3**

Female: Cordelia Wattson

**District 4**

Male: Devar Wildres

**District 5**

Male: Bastion Oppenheim

Female: Akosua Haynes – 1 kill

**District 6**

Male: Casey Hermes

**District 7**

Male: Aaron Holloway

Female: Bria Goodwin

**District 8**

Male: Rayon Ward

**District 9**

Male: Boule Hadley

Female: Lola Hadley

**District 10**

Female: Maria Marris Morgrove

**District 11**

Male: Rye Kaiet

Female: Aluma Nirel

**District 12**

Male: Marshall Dust

Female: Sadie Tempest

**District 14**

Female: Maibee Turkish – 1 kill


	27. Night 4: Your Greatest Fear

Night 4: Your Greatest Fear

**Lola Hadley 13 District 9**

The sun is shining today. The first time it has really done so since we dropped into this awful place.

"Wow that does seem like a long time ago" I say out loud

"What?" Boule asks

"The first day" I reply

"And this is only the fourth day!"

"Well it has been a pretty crazy three days, that's for sure" he remarks

You can say that again.

After a few hours of walking while trying our best to stay hidden from tributes, we come across an abandoned warehouse.

"This looks like a good place to lay low" Boule says

I agree and we head inside however we freeze in shock to find that this place is already occupied! That big alliance that formed during the training is here and there is like 5 of them!

Never the less I take out my nunchucks and prepare to fight!

"Why shouldn't we kill you?" the boy from 5 asks

He is very tall and has a mean expression on his face that I don't like.

"Please! This is my little sister don't hurt her!" Boule pleads

Boule sends me a cheeky wink like he did back in the shop on the day of the reaping's. He knows that will work.

The pretty girl from 5 takes her District partners arm

"I think we should let them stay…what harm would it do?"

Everyone else seems to agree accept the boy from 5.

The pretty girl steps forward

"You can join our alliance" she says

"Thanks! You won't regret this!" Boule exclaims

**Aluma Nirel 13 District 11**

The sound of the horn echoes through the city again. Night time has come and with it the nightmare dimension has opened! I follow Marshall into the nearest building.

"Get inside" he yells

I'm really getting sick of Marshall. I'm going to ditch him soon but I need to pick the right moment otherwise he will just come after me.

We find ourselves in some sort of reception area with a corridor leading to another room to my right.

Maybe this is my chance to escape?

"I'm just gonna go and see what's in that room" I tell Marshall

I start making my way down the corridor. The lights start to flicker weirdly and the walls turn a plain white.

I notice blood splattered all over the walls, fear floods through me as I see my father's body lying face down on the floor with a gunshot wound in his head! I fall to my knees…unable to move! All I am able to do is just stare at my dead father with the sound of my baby sister crying in the background. This has to be a nightmare! It can't be real!

I pinch myself to see if I'm dreaming but I can feel it! Its real!

Then I see the Peacekeepers that killed my father heading towards me with their rifles aimed at me! My panic attack prevents me from moving! I'm just stuck on my knees on the floor!

I close my eyes

They didn't kill me before and they won't kill me now!

With a push of strength, I hurl myself in the opposite direction to the Peacekeepers back down the corridor.

"Peacekeepers are coming!" I yell to Marshall

They begin opening firing on us as we rush out the building towards to building opposite…

**Rayon Ward 14 District 8**

The all too familiar horn sounds again as me and Maria wonder the streets of this city to find some shelter from the nightmare dimension. I am glad to have Maria as company rather than the careers. My anxiety has dropped to the point where I feel like I'm not going to have a heart attack any second.

I've found out a lot about Maria during our short time together. About how her family owns a farm and how she names all the animals and all their personalities.

There's Abby, Bert, Gus, Louis, and Francene, oh and carrot-sticks the cat

I've heard you're supposed to count sheep to help get to sleep but it looks like tonight I'll be counting cows.

I also learned about the time she was locked into a cupboard which apparently was the worst experience of her life (yes worse than this!)

We find a small shop that it looks like we can hide in. I push my hand against a door into the shop and it easily cracks open. Inside we find a vast antique shop with various places to hide. Straight away Maria manages to smash a valuable bowl by knocking it off the shelf

"Sorry!" she says

"He need to try and stay quiet" I tell her

I set my stuff down behind an old piano with Maria just behind me.

"Rayon where have you gone?" I suddenly hear a panicked Maria say

I turn around

"I'm right h…"

All I see is a tight metal cupboard about the size of a small child in the place of where Maria was! She's trapped!

"Help let me out!" she screams

I rush over to try and unlock the door

"Just hold on!" I yell

I try to yank the handle but it won't budge…all while Maria is getting more and more panicked!

"Wait here!" I tell her

I run to try and find something to smash it open with when I stop dead in my tracks…

There is a man standing in front of me…he's wearing a balaclava…that's impossible! It's the kidnapper!

"Hello Rayon…it's been a long time" he says

I fall down in terror and smash into some of the antiques on the way down all the while Maria is still screaming

"No! You're no real! This is the nightmare dimension!" I shout

He steps closer to me

"How could you say that about your own father?"

With that he removes the balaclava to reveal the face of my father!

"No!" I scream

With that my body takes control again and I push myself to my feet, charging towards the door however before I am able to get to it two more tributes burst through! It's a young boy and girl I think from District 11 and 12.

The boy shoves me out the way and then I see what they are running from! Two Peacekeepers begin open firing at us! I throw myself to the floor and feel the pieces of the shattered antiques landing on my body.

Then I feel someone grab hold of me!

"How could you abandon me?" my dad snarls

He begins choking the life out of me! I try to yell out for help but it is pointless…I feel around until my hand has a big piece of glass and stab it into my dad's neck! He releases me and groans in pain before fading into dust…

"No…you abandoned me…" I mumble

I'm not really sure what happens next. I can still hear the shooting and chaos. I hear a cannon fire. Next I see the dark skinned boy from 12 above me. He lifts up a knife and prepares to kill me…I have no strength left to fight back… its over

Suddenly a pot smashes over his head and he falls down sideways to the floor, dropping the knife. Standing in his place is the girl from 11. Then I think I pass out…

**Maria Marris Morgrove 12 District 10**

With a yelp I smash all my weight against the cupboard door in a final ditch effort to escape. Surprisingly it actually comes open and I feel the biggest sense of relief I have ever felt!

It is short lived though because in the next second I hear the sound of gun fire followed by the feeling of pain as I am riddled with bullets. I slouch down onto the floor and everything goes dark…

**Maibee Turkish 18 District 14**

Angels dead, Devar ditched us and Rayon ran off. This alliance is shrinking all the time and an aura of distrust is building every second! No one trusts each other in this alliance! I don't trust Sahara, she killed Angel, Adonis and Aaron are hiding something and Wolf's ok I guess. Oh yeah and then there's Alayna who looks like she always wants to take my eye out!

We are still held up in the same tower as last night. I know we should start hunting down tributes tonight but everyone is scared of the nightmare dimension (I mean that is kinda the point of it).

"Do you guys hear that?" Aaron asks

"What?" I respond

"It sounds like a…it can't be…" he murmurs

"What?" I repeat

"A snake…its giving me the shivers" he replies

Then I hear a loud hissing! Everyone stands up in panic to see a huge snake curled around the stairs! Its scales are dark green in colour and when it opens its mouth it reveals fangs that must be the same size as my head!

Aaron lets out the an extremely high pitched scream for such a muscly boy which almost makes me burst out laughing if it wasn't for the situation. He collapses on the floor!

"Snake!" he screams

The snake lunges at us sending us scurrying apart from each other in chaos.

My wild dash is halted at the sight of the girl from 6! The girl that I killed on the first night! She is not doing anything…just standing there staring at me.

"Why did you kill me?" she questions

I almost burst into tears

"I'm so sorry…I didn't know" I cry

"Didn't know what?"

Then she transformers into a man…my sadness turns to anger. I know this man! He killed my parents and he took my arm! He raises his gun to shoot me however I let out a cry of anger and slam my metal fist into his chest, he flies back through the glass onto the street outside!

I observe my cybernetic arm

"Maybe this thing isn't so bad after all" I say to myself

**Casey Hermes 18 District 6**

I turn a street corner, hurrying to get back to the hotel where I have been staying for the past 4 days. Normally I get back before the sound of the horn but I took a wrong turn today so I've ended up in a bit of trouble. Still at least I managed to get a sword.

I reach the steps that lead up to the door of the hotel that I have been staying in but I freeze at the sight of people at the top of the stairs! Who is it? The careers?

It can't be! It's my worst nightmare! It's the gang that attacked and almost killed me all those years ago! There are about 8 of them dressed in dark cloths as usual, armed with knives, crowbars and bats!

My flight instinct takes over as usual and I take off in the opposite direction!

I turn a corner and find myself in a familiar secluded, dimly lit alleyway and of course the metal fence that got me last time! However, this time I am faster than the gang…I toss my sword over the fence and leap onto it just as the gang catch up to me! I haul myself over the fence and hit the cold pavement on the other side before making my escape…

**Cordelia Wattson 15 District 3**

Sadie is sitting on her own on a crate, starring at the floor. She has been unusually quiet since Prince died. I think she is blaming herself.

I sit down next to her

"Hey" I greet

"Hey" she murmurs

"You know what happened to Prince wasn't your fault right?" I say

"Of course it is…if it wasn't for me he would still be alive"

"You know sometimes things that happen in life are just supposed to happen" I reply

She looks at me like she is surprised that is coming out of my mouth. Yes I quoted Acer.

"That's what I tell myself anyway"

"Fate?" she asks

"Yeah"

Suddenly there is the sound of thunder in the air! Sadie stands up in panic, suddenly she is breathing heavily…

"Lightning!" she screams

"What's wrong?" Rye asks her

"I got hit by lightning before" she exclaims

"I was in a coma for 2 days!"

"Don't worry…the chances of getting hit by lighting are extremely low" I reassure her

Just as I say that a lightning bolt hits the top of the warehouse burning a hole in the roof! Then dozens of birds flood in through the hole. As they get closer they resemble rats…but with wings…

Bastion yelps and dashes for the exit as they swoop down to attack. I follow him outside whilst receiving several bites on my face and body.

"Wait Bastion" I yell

I follow him down the street into a small convenience store where he has taken cover behind the counter.

"Get down" he whispers to me

I hide behind the counter with him

"I always knew birds were just rats with wings" he shivers

"Wait you're afraid of birds?" I ask

He nods

"This all makes sense now…the nightmare dimension is putting our own fears against us" I say

**Bastion Oppenheim 16 District 5**

Me and Cordelia waited behind the counter until the birds were gone and I mean they had to be 100% gone!

"Come on we need to see if the others are ok especially Sadie" Cordelia tells me

I reluctantly agree and we crawl out from behind the counter. I slowly push the door open and we walk out onto the street. The birds are definitely gone…

I hear some voices

"Do you think we lost it?" A girl asks

"I don't know" a boy responds

I know the girls voice! Its Sahara!

"It's the careers!" Cordelia panics

She pushes her way back into the convenience store and I follow her however it is too late because they spotted us.

Sahara pushes her way into the store with her tall, platinum blond haired district partner. I think his names Wolf. He also has a shotgun in his hands.

I grab a long dagger that I left on the counter.

"What should we do?" Cordelia whispers to me

I don't respond and step out to face them

"Bastion?" Cordelia whispers as she follows me

Wolf aims his shotgun on us. I take my dagger and slash it across Cordelia's throat…she looks at me with shock and betrayal on her face as blood gushes out of her neck.

She begins choking and drops onto the floor face first…a cannon fires

"Well done Bastion" Sahara says

"Remember our deal?" I reply

She rolls her eyes and sighs

"Akosua stays alive" I state

"For now" she agrees

She walks closer to me and brushes her hand under my chin

"You did well to gain their trust Bastion…you acted like a career would have done which, is more than can we said about most of these guys"

She glances at Wolf

"No offense"

"It was as easy as you said it would be" I reply

She smirks

"Did you actually care about any of them?" she asks

"One of them" I state

"Of course…"

"Akosua is your weakness" she states

I shrug

"Maybe"

She goes back towards the door

"So you're going to lead us to the rest of them then?" she asks

"Wait" I say

She turns back to me

"What?"

"The two from 9 joined us earlier…you will need more people" I say

"Alright then… tomorrow lead them to the big tower in the centre and in the meantime…thin the herd a little bit if you can" she says

I nod

She exits the store with Wolf behind her

"See you tomorrow" she calls

**Sadie Tempest 17 District 12**

I am still sat on a crate, shaking in panic as Rye and Akosua try to comfort me…

"Rye you stay here with Sadie…I'll take Boule and Lola to try and find them" Akosua says

"Is that really a good idea?" he asks

She puts her hand on his shoulder

"Just trust me" she says

Just as they are about to leave the door comes swinging open. Bastion enters with a few cuts a scratches on his face.

"Bastion!" Akosua exclaims

She runs and hugs him

"Where's Cordelia?" I stutter

He sighs and looks at the floor

"She didn't make it…"

A mournful silence fills the room…I stand up and kick the crate in anger!

"What happened" Boule asks

"The careers found us...they killed Cordelia but I managed to lose them" he replies

"I'm…sorry"

Akosua takes him by the hand

"Hey...don't blame yourself" she reassures him

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter, the twist this time was the tributes greatest fear came alive. Also the other twist was Bastion being a double agent I guess.**

**Eulogies**

**Day 1 – Real world**

**26****th****: Whisper Collins (District 10 male) Killed by Wolfgang Othello Kelar - Impaled through radio tower. **

**25****th****: Satin Tellresh (District 8 female) Killed by Sahara Chrystal – Stabbed in the throat. **

**24****th****: Demetria Anderson (District 6 female) Killed by Maibee Turkish – Impaled with katana. **

**Day 2**

**23****rd****: Angel Terminus (District 4 female) Killed by Sahara Chrystal – Shot in the head.**

**22****nd****: Acer Lynx (District 3 male) Killed by Akosua Haynes – Stabbed in the eye. **

**Day 3**

**21****st****: Prince Malvanu (District 14 male) Killed by Dexter Cutting replica – stabbed in the chest. **

**Day 4**

**20****th****: Maria Marris Morgrove (District 10 female) Killed by Peacekeepers – shot in the torso. Poor Maria. I felt bad killing her but some people had to die this chapter and unfortunately she was one of the best candidates to die. Sorry Professor Boo.k.**

**19****th****: Cordelia Wattson (District 3 female) Killed by Bastion Oppenheim – Throat slit. Cordelia was becoming one of my favourite tributes to write but I didn't really have any plans for her after this. Sorry Andii99**

**Alive tributes: 18**

**Deceased tributes: 8**

**Remaining tributes**

**District 1**

Male: Wolfgang Othello Kelar – 1 kill

Female: Sahara Chrystal – 2 kills

**District 2**

Male: Adonis Quincy

Female: Alayna Styx

**District 4**

Male: Devar Wildres

**District 5**

Male: Bastion Oppenheim – 1 kill

Female: Akosua Haynes – 1 kill

**District 6**

Male: Casey Hermes

**District 7**

Male: Aaron Holloway

Female: Bria Goodwin

**District 8**

Male: Rayon Ward

**District 9**

Male: Boule Hadley

Female: Lola Hadley

**District 11**

Male: Rye Kaiet

Female: Aluma Nirel

**District 12**

Male: Marshall Dust

Female: Sadie Tempest

**District 14**

Female: Maibee Turkish – 1 kill

**District placements**

**6****th****: District 3**

**7****th****: District 10**


	28. Day 5: The Revelations

Day 5: The Revelations

**Rayon Ward 14 District 8**

My eyes slowly open and I find myself staring at a white ceiling inside a dimly lit house. I'm lying on a couch, as I rise to sit up I feel a sharp pain in my head.

"You should rest" I hear a girl say

I look around and see the girl from 11 sitting at a table to my right, reading something. It's all coming back to me now! The horrors of last night…

"You saved me?" I groan

She nods

"Thanks" I say

She looks up at me from her book

"That's ok" she smiles

"But why? We haven't spoken before as far as I can remember"

"I wanted to ditch Marshall but also didn't want to be alone" She replies

I nod

"Was that the boy you were with?" I ask

"Yes…he was a jerk" She answers

"Did you kill him?" I ask

She shakes her head

"He'll probably come looking for you then" I say

She shrugs

"Maybe"

"Oh…sorry about your friend by the way" she says

I'm guessing she means Maria…I didn't know her very but she seemed like a sweet person. I try not to get emotional.

"How did she die?" I croak

"She got shot…I don't think it was painful" she replies

I guess she's right. There are far more painful ways to die in these games…

**Boule Hadley 18 District 9**

I groan in pain as Lola finishes bandaging up my leg after I was viciously attacked last night by those bird things. We are sitting in the storage room away from everyone else. Akosua is hanging with us a well.

"That should do it but you'll be out of action for a few days" Lola says

"How did you learn to do all that stuff? Akosua asks bewildered

A smug expression appears on Lola's face.

"You learn a lot of useful stuff on the street ya know" she answers

"Wow that's amazing" Akosua compliments

She shrugs…

"Yeah I guess"

"She always does this…it is really cool" I interrupt

"Did you live on the streets as well?" She asks me

"No…I worked at my family business making bread" I answer

"But I thought…I thought you were siblings?" she says confused

Me and Lola both suddenly look at each other! We're busted!

"Well not exactly…" I murmur

"We just said it to get people to like us" Lola blurts

"So did you actually know each other as all before the reaping's?"

"Well…we did meet once or twice" I say

Lola seems extremely on edge from this whole conversation

"Relax…it's no big deal" Akosua smiles

Bastion suddenly appears at the door

"Hey guys we're having a meeting now…not sure if you want to join?"

Akosua gives him a warm smile, I get that they like each other but have they really thought this whole thing through?

"Ok"

Akosua and Lola help me into the main warehouse room and leave me on a metal chair.

Bastion begins to speak

"Basically while I was outside last night I came across a large tower with what looked like a ton of supplies, I think we should check it out and bring the stuff back"

"What about Boule? He can't go that far" Lola questions

"How about me and Akosua stay with him while the rest of you go" Bastion suggests

"But shouldn't you go since you're the one that knows where it is?" Rye asks

"No this is the best way to do things…it's the biggest building in the arena…you'll know it when you see it" Bastion replies impatiently

Rye holds his hands up sarcastically

"Ok…ok"

"Babe you ok?" Akosua asks

He looks around frantically at her

"Yes…yes I'm fine…it's just last night stressed me out that's all"

"You can say that again" Sadie jokes

"Fine we'll leave in 10 minutes" Rye says

Lola begins to pack her things

"Lola…stay here it's not safe"

She glances at me

"I can handle myself Boule"

**Bastion Oppenheim 16 District 5**

The others left about 5 minutes ago. The three of us that remained found a couch to sit on in the warehouse. My original plan was to leave here with Akosua but I'll just have to wait until the others are taken care of by the careers and hopefully Sahara will honour her agreement…the only thing I didn't account for was Boule…he wasn't part of the arrangement.

My hand is twitching nervously…Akosua notices as holds it warmly.

She looks me in the eyes concerned

"Are you sure you're ok?"

I take a deep breath and rub my face

"I'm fine really" I state

"You can talk to me about anything…you know that right?"

I smile at her and nod

"I'm going to look in the storage room for some food" Boule blurts

He clearly feels awkward in our presence

"Let me help you" Akosua says as he stands up

I leap up

"That's alright I'll help him" I tell Akosua

"You stay here"

She sits back down and assist Boule by putting his arm around my shoulder. I help the short boy limp his way into to storage room.

"Thanks I should be ok now" he tells me

I release him then turn around and quietly lock the door. I slowly go up behind him and put my arm around his throat and begin to crush it. He squirms and shakes around violently, unable to call for help. We flail around the room together, crashing into a few objects however I tighten my grip on his neck…

I release all my anger on the poor boy and realise that I get a strange satisfaction from it.

I hear a few muffled groans come out of his mouth but that is the last sound he makes as eventually he goes still and his body flops like a fish. I know he's unconscious but I keep my arm around his neck to make sure he's dead…A cannon fires…he's definitely dead now

I start to drag his body behind a corner which is a lot more difficult than I thought it would be. Hopefully Akosua doesn't notice the sweat I've built up.

When he is out of sight I quickly rush back to the door and quietly open it and head down the corridor before re-joining Akosua on the couch.

"I heard a cannon…I hope the others are ok" she says alarmed

"I'm sure they're fine" I say returning to her side

"Oh by the way Boule felt tired and wanted a lay down"

She looks a bit puzzled

"Oh ok…"

She chuckles

"What?" I laugh

"So birds?" she says playfully

I smirk

"Yes…I'm afraid of birds"

She continues laughing at me

"That's a funny thing to be afraid of"

"Well every man has to have a weakness" I joke

I look into her eyes and realise that despite everything I could never hurt her. She stands up and plants a kiss on my cheek

"I'm gonna go and get that yogurt I left in the fridge"

I panic for a moment but then realise that she probably won't see Boules body.

"Ok" I reply

**Akosua Haynes 16 District 5**

I head down the corridor into the storage room, open the fridge and pick take out my yogurt. I find a spoon and begin scooping it into my mouth, it instantly calms my mood. Luckily I feel safe with Bastion here anyway. I'm so glad that he's my district partner!

I look around the room for Boule to see where he is sleeping as Bastion said but I can't spot him.

I walk around the corner and almost have a heart attack, dropping my yogurt in shock! Boule is slumped in a corner, his eyes are open but he has started to go pale!

Its Bastion! Who else could it be? Boule was fine earlier! Except for the leg…

I try to desperately think of other explainations that could explain how he ended up like that…but there are none…

My breathing gets so heavy that I almost faint. Tears begins coming from my eyes! How could he have done this? I should have known! Is he going to try and kill me next? No! He loves me!

Relax Akosua! You need to be clever if you're going to survive the next few minutes!

"Akosua?" I hear Bastion voice

I almost have a heart attack again

No…I need to relax…act like I saw nothing. I take a deep breath and wipe my tears away.

"Akosua are you ok?" I hear him ask

I rush back outside the storage room into the corridor to find him standing there. Tall and intimidating…

"I'm fine!" I tell him

"Where's your yogurt?" he questions

Quick! Think of an answer

"Oh…I didn't want it in the end…"

He doesn't look convinced by my answer. He knows. He must do…

I begin breaking down again, I can feel myself panicking…

"How could you do this?" I mumble angrily

"I made a deal"

"A deal?"

"On the last night of training…with the District 1 girl. If I lead my alliance into a trap than the careers would leave us alone" he explains

_Flashback_

_The last day of training has just ended, I open the door to our room._

"_I'll be in in a second" Bastion calls from outside_

_End of flashback_

He met with the District 1 girl that night!

"And you believed her!" I shout

He sighs

"It would prolong our time together" he says

I shake my head

"What makes you think I would want to spend any more time with you? I don't know you anymore"

I gulp

"You killed Cordelia didn't you?"

"It's the hunger games Akosua you need to wake up!" he snaps

He grabs hold of me

"Come on we're going"

He begins dragging me through the warehouse, I notice a crowbar lying on one of the crates. I slip it into my hand and then smash him as hard as I can round the head. He groans in pain and hits the floor, I then begin beating him with the crowbar

"You Fucking traitor!"

Wait! The others are walking into a trap! I need to warn them!

I rush out of the warehouse onto the street and begin racing towards the large tower!

"Wait Akosua! Just hear me out!" I hear Bastion yell behind me

**Bria Goodwin 16 District 7**

Me and Devar are sat in the building opposite the big tower where the careers are. Peering through an open window. We thought we could wait until the chaos begins tonight and take advantage of it. Taking out the careers in the process…

"Look" Devar says

"There's tributes heading towards the tower"

He's right! On their way to the tower are three tributes. The dark boy from 11, the skinny girl with dirty blond hair from 12 and the little girl with red hair from 9.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" I ask Devar

He nods mischievously

**Adonis Quincy 18 District 2**

During the feast we found a bunch of C-4. We spent the morning lining this place with it. The plan is we wait for the tributes that Bastion will bring and then…BOOM

We all converge on the first level, preparing to leave. Sahara gave me the task of detonating but we have to get a safe enough distance away of course.

I flip the detonator in the air and catch it smugly, everyone freaks out for a second which amuses me.

"Good plan Sahara…I don't know how you come up with these things" I compliment

She does her usual smirk

"By the way I've been meaning to ask…why did you kill Angel? When we have two outlier tributes still in our alliance"

"That's not important" she says as she packs her bag

"Angel lied and what's important is about knowing who to trust" she replies

"That's right…there's just one thing you didn't count on in your plan" I explain

I move my thumb over the detonator

"Everybody stay where you are" I order

Sahara looks up in shock

"Are you out of your fucking mind" she hisses

"Adonis! You will bring shame to our District!" Alayna exclaims

"Shut up!" I shout

"I don't care about any of that!" I yell

"I care about Knox"

"Knox?" Maibee murmurs bewildered

I turn my attention to the outside world now

"I loved him and the capitol took him from me! The capitol is evil and you all know it! And you careers are just as bad for feeding into their system!"

"But Adonis…you are a career" Alayna says

I laugh manically

"I'm an actor" I reply

Just at that moment multiple things happen at the same time. Three more tributes enter the building and freeze in shock at the sight of us, Sahara prepares to attack them with her throwing knives however Aaron unexpectedly strikes her in the head with his axe, knocking her to the floor. Devar and his ally burst through the door to attack and Wolf uses the distraction to fire a shot into my torso!

I groan in pain and fall down, dropping the detonator!

I see an injured Sahara go for the detonator however I throw myself towards it and slam by fist onto it. All I feel after that is a blast followed by extreme heat…everything goes dark…

**Aaron Holloway 18 District **

Me, Sadie, Rye and the new girl managed to get away from the explosion quick enough to avoid instant death however the shock wave knocked us flying.

Everything is blurry and my ears are ringing. My hand seems to still be tightly gripping my axe. As my vision returns I see Sadie emerge from a cloud of dust…shouting something at me.

I can't hear her so she just drags me along with her, I look up to see the top of the tower smash into the building next to it causing more debris to fly everywhere!

Sadie pulls me out of the main dust bowl and I find Rye and Lola also sitting there…covered in dust, coughing heavily.

Eventually my hearing returns

"Well…it's good to be back" I say

Every looks at me agitated almost to say "this is no time for jokes"

"Who's this?" Lola asks

"It's a…long story" Sadie replies

"We need to get out of here!" Rye exclaims

That we all agree on and begin heading away from the destruction sight.

Suddenly Akosua appears in front of us looking extremely frantic!

"Akosua?" Sadie blurts

"Guys…its…its Bastion" she pants

"What about him?"

"He set this whole thing up!"

Just then a knife goes around her throat and the tall Bastion seizes her from behind!

"Nobody move" he hisses

He begins dragging her into the collapsing building!

"We die together!" he snarls

When he disappears into the door I prepare to go after him.

"Stay here!" I tell the others

I charge into the building after them with my axe in hand

"Are you crazy?" I hear Sadie yell after me

When I get inside the collapsing building I follow them up a few flights of stairs.

"Hey!" I shout, getting his attention

While he's districted, Akosua elbows him in the mouth causing him to release her!

Exhausted I then charge into him, swinging my axe wildly. I end up on top of him and I punch him twice in the face causing him to bleed. I then pick up my axe again and attempt to swing down however he quickly knees me in the ribs which knocks me off.

As he stands back up I swing for his legs with the axe, he steps out the way and stomps me in the head and then in the gut! I then lift my axe up and plant it into his foot!

He screams in pain! Then Akosua kicks him into the trajectory of some falling debris, he is crushed underneath it and left hanging off the stair case

"Come on! We need to go!" I yell to Akosua

"Go! I'll be right behind you" she replies

"What?"

"Just go!"

**Akosua Haynes 16 District 5**

I slowly walk towards the hanging Bastion, he now only has one hand on the ledge. I look down at him to see desperation in his eyes… and sadness

"Please…Akosua" he mumbles

"It's the hunger games" I reply coldly

With that I stamp on his hand and watch him scream as he plummets to his death…I hear him smash into the ground below. A cannon fires…

**Alayna Styx 18 District 2**

I am woken by the sound of the deep horn signalling the opening of the Nightmare Dimension. Its night time!

I sit up, surrounded by destruction, that's right the explosion knocked me out…but I managed to get far enough away from the battle before it happened.

That was a cowardly move Alayna! Everything happened so quickly…I just needed to get away! Still I am alive at least…

I begin walking through what remained of the tower. The night is eerily silent with ash falling like snow all around.

I see someone coughing, it's the muscly girl with dark brown hair from District 7. Her face is half burnt and she is barely alive. I should put her out of her misery…

I find an abandoned sword on the ground and walk over to her, I think it was Devar's. I point the sword at her neck. I'm…about to kill someone. I never thought it would be this difficult…I see the fear in her eyes but she also nods to me to go ahead with it. I quickly stab the sword into her neck to try and kill her quickly. I look away, not wanting to witness the murder…the murder I'm committing. A cannon sounds.

I don't look at her body, instead I just sit on a piece of debris in silence. Maybe Adonis did have a point in what he said…

The captiol national anthem begins playing

I look up at the sky to see who is dead

Sahara's face appears, that was obvious she was closest to the explosion, then I see Adonis's face, then Bastion, then the girl from 7 that I just killed and finally the boy from 9…

After a few minutes I hear footsteps…someone's here!

I stand up and raise my sword to a shadowy figure in front. Only as they get closer do I see their details.

My fear is replaced by confusion…it's me!

Well at least they look like me but it can't be me because I'm me!

I try to say "What do you want?"

But because of the whole ordeal from the day it just comes out as a faint squeak. Next thing I know… something grabs me from behind…

**Eulogies**

**Day 1 – Real world**

**26****th****: Whisper Collins (District 10 male) Killed by Wolfgang Othello Kelar - Impaled through radio tower. **

**25****th****: Satin Tellresh (District 8 female) Killed by Sahara Chrystal – Stabbed in the throat. **

**24****th****: Demetria Anderson (District 6 female) Killed by Maibee Turkish – Impaled with katana. **

**Day 2**

**23****rd****: Angel Terminus (District 4 female) Killed by Sahara Chrystal – Shot in the head.**

**22****nd****: Acer Lynx (District 3 male) Killed by Akosua Haynes – Stabbed in the eye. **

**Day 3**

**21****st****: Prince Malvanu (District 14 male) Killed by Dexter Cutting replica – stabbed in the chest. **

**Day 4**

**20****th****: Maria Marris Morgrove (District 10 female) Killed by Peacekeepers – shot in the torso. **

**19****th****: Cordelia Wattson (District 3 female) Killed by Bastion Oppenheim – Throat slit. **

**Day 5**

**18****th****: Boule Hadley (District 9 male) Killed by Bastion Oppenheim – Strangled to death. Boule was such I nice guy but his death serves the purpose of developing Lola's character. Thanks for the submission Professor R.J Lupin1!**

**17****th****: Adonis Quincy (District 2 male) Killed by himself – Blown up. Adonis might have seemed like a normal career at first but the author came up with this cool idea to have him actually just want to send a message to the capitol and he never planned to win. Thanks for the awesome idea Lilah32!**

**16****th****: Sahara Chrystal (District 1 female) Killed by Adonis Quincy – died in explosion. I know many people might be surprised to see Sahara die here because she looked like she was going to be the main villain of this story but when you read the rest of it will make sense. Thanks for the submission CandleFire45!**

**15****th****: Bastion Oppenheim (District 5 male) Killed by Akosua Haynes – fell to his death. Everyone hated him after he killed Cordelia so yeah he's dead. I hope you liked his twist though. Thanks for the submission CandleFire45!**

**14****th****: Bria Goodwin (District 7 female) Killed by Alayna Styx – Stabbed in the neck. Another character that I really liked but I just decided to kill her here. Thanks for the submission mylifeinafewpages  
**

**Alive tributes: 13**

**Deceased tributes: 13**

**Remaining tributes**

**District 1**

Male: Wolfgang Othello Kelar – 1 kill

**District 2**

Female: Alayna Styx – 1 kill

**District 4**

Male: Devar Wildres

**District 5**

Female: Akosua Haynes – 2 kills

**District 6**

Male: Casey Hermes

**District 7**

Male: Aaron Holloway

**District 8**

Male: Rayon Ward

**District 9**

Female: Lola Hadley

**District 11**

Male: Rye Kaiet

Female: Aluma Nirel

**District 12**

Male: Marshall Dust

Female: Sadie Tempest

**District 14**

Female: Maibee Turkish – 1 kill

**District placements**

**6****th****: District 3**

**7****th****: District 10**


	29. Night 5: Doppelgangers

Night 5: Doppelgangers

**Wolfgang Orthello Kelar 18 District 1**

"Attention tributes. After consideration there has been a rule change. If two tributes are from the same alliance they may both be awarded victory"

Interesting announcement but it doesn't make much of a difference to me right now all alone.

My hands grip hold of my shotgun tightly as I sit alone in the dark, shaking. My gun has been the only thing that has stayed true during the entire games. It's the only thing I can rely on…

I hear the sound of footsteps in the rubble! I turn my shotgun to face whoever's coming!

The shape of a tall slim girl appears in front of me. I instantly make out her distinctive face, Its Maibee!

I stand up and point my gun at her, she holds her hands up.

"Don't shoot! It's me!" she pleads

"I know…why should I trust you?" I reply

She doesn't answer however I lower my gun realising that I'd probably be screwed on my own.

"Do you know where the others are?" I ask

Then I notice something strange…she has pink hair now but before it was brunette…she told me she used to dye it like that but that was before the games…

"Maibee…your hair" I murmur

She doesn't respond but suddenly leaps onto me with unusual strength! I fall backwards on the ground as her cybernetic arm goes around the arteries in my neck! A crazed, angry expression appears on her face as I feel the oxygen begin to get starved from my brain…

Luckily my shotgun is still in my hands so I blast her causing her arm to disconnect however all I can see are wires and sparks where her shoulder is. Her head begins twitching almost like she's malfunctioning.

I hear footsteps behind me, I turn around to see Alayna!

"Alayna!" I yell

She doesn't respond but simply walks towards me robotically, she raises a gun and fires a taser into my chest!

My body jolts around uncontrollably before I collapse to the ground and pass out…

**Sadie Tempest 17 District 12**

We found shelter in a restaurant. I am standing at the windows staring outside into the street with a knife clutched firmly in my hand. After the last 4 nights we won't be taking any chances!

"Well that's the last exhibition I'll be going on for a while" Rye states whilst observing a fish tank

I turn around and observe everyone. Lola is at one of the tables munching on some bread, she hasn't spoken since Boule died and I don't think she's likely to again. Akosua is the same. She keeps acting like Bastion meant nothing to here but I know the truth…she keeps wiping back tears whenever she thinks I'm not looking. She's been the best friend I've ever had…better than Felicia and even Corey but after losing Prince and Cordelia, I can't bear to watch anymore of these people die…that's what makes it so hard.

Aaron stands up from one of the tables

"I'm going to the bathroom" he announces

He makes his way towards the bathroom door.

"Oh and nobody touch my axe…that thing is precious to me" he tells us

Everyone looks at him in silence

He bursts out laughing

"I'm kidding" he says before heading into the bathroom

I haven't spent enough time with Aaron to get used to his sense of humour but he did stay loyal to us which is more than I can say for someone else who won't be named…

A couple of minutes later he returns

"Don't worry…no one touched it" I tell him

"Touched what?" he asks

"Your axe…" I answer confused

Is he just messing with us again?

"Oh…" he mumbles

I glance back outside. The careers are walking past the window!

"Get down!" I say in a hushed voice

Everyone ducks down. I peer above the window. It's the platinum blond boy from 1, the tanned girl from 2 and the girl from 14 although she has pink hair now for some reason. Something is strange though…they look like they're walking kind of…robotically.

"Somethings wrong…I don't think its them" I whisper

"What?" Rye responds

Suddenly I see Aaron has his arm around Lola's neck! There is a scary lack of emotion in his eyes as Lola thrashes about, knocking objects and smashing them on the floor!

Akosua lifts up Aarons axe and smashing it into his head which then proceeds to fly off his body and roll around on the floor. Erupting from his neck are sparks and cables and his mouth continues to move and speak in gibberish.

The 'careers' then come bursting through the door. Akosua smashes open a window with Aarons axe and we charge after her! I booster Lola through the smashed window before I begin climbing through myself.

I feel one of the careers hands on my leg trying to pull me back in however I stab my blade into the hand which just produces more sparks! Yep they're robots too…

The robot realises my leg and I race after the others into the next building…

We enter through the back door and I lock it firmly behind me, then we run down a corridor and find ourselves in a kitchen. We lock all the doors around us except I decide to keep one open just in case someone else is compromised.

Wait what's going on? Sadie is being the responsible one in the group…maybe I've been compromised…

"That definitely wasn't the real Aaron" Rye exclaims whilst panting

"Well where is he? I didn't hear a cannon" Akosua adds

I join the rest of the group in the circle

"Ok let's play a little game" I begin

"Since we all know each other pretty well now we all need to say aonefact about ourselves which someone else here can confirm is true"

"I'll start…when I was 12 I got struck by lightning which gave me a scar on my back" I say

I told everyone that after last night's lightning incident.

I turn to Akosua who is standing next to me. She freezes for a second…

"I used to have this boyfriend who was a total backstabbing piece of…"

"Ok it's you" I interrupt her

Rye is next

"Ok…"

He turns to me

"Sadie remember that night on the balcony before the games? I told you about my father?"

"I remember" I say

Last we turn to Lola…she's gonna have to say something…

"Err…I once had a pet rat?" she mumbles

Me, Rye and Akosua all look at each other…we're all thinking the same thing…

"It's her!" Rye shouts

He charges into her, tackling her to the floor and pinning her down!

The door then smashes open and standing there are the robot careers!

"Just go!" Rye shouts

Before we can react the boy from 1 charges and tackles him while the other two come for us

"No!" I scream

I try to help him however Akosua drags me out of the of the door I left unlocked…she slams it shut and locks it!

"He will be fine trust me but the only way we can help them is by being smart about this" she yells

I take a deep breath and nod. She's right. I know me and Akosua could win together but I won't give up on Rye… or Aaron or Lola for that matter because they would do the same for me…

**Aluma Nirel 13 District 11**

Me and Rayon are stuffed in a cupboard hiding from the District 6 boy. I hear him marching up and down the house repeatedly. Another pair of footsteps seem to have joined him, I open the door up a crack.

"What do you see?" Rayon whispers

"It's Marshall!"

He is marching up and down with the District 6 boy however they aren't really behaving normally, not human anyway.

They march out of the room and I hear them open the door that leads outside. We push our way out of the cupboard, feeling relieved. I was starting to get claustrophobic.

"Why have they allied?" Rayon asks

"I don't think they have" I respond

He looks confused. I have to admit I feel the same way.

"What do you mean?" he questions

"It's hard to explain but I don't think that was them" I answer

He just shakes his head looking perplexed

"How come past tributes didn't have to deal with all this shit" he complains

I walk to the window and stare out to see if they've left but instead I find more of them there!

Rye is there with the boy from 4, the girl from 14 (with one arm for some reason), the girl from 2…they're all there!

I turn around to speak to Rayon but jump out of my skin when I see the boy form 6 there instead clutching my ally!

Rayon is shaking around violent but manages to utter the words "Run"

I rush out of the door but I am quickly assailed by all the other tributes…they all jump onto me and I am quickly overwhelmed…

**Akosua Haynes 16 District 5**

Me and Sadie are crouched behind the window outside the restaurant where Rye was taken.

Lola and the boy from 1 are taking an unconscious Rye out of the restaurant.

"Let's go" Sadie whispers to me

Remaining crouched we move on our tiptoes after them…being careful to stay in the shadows.

We follow them at a distance down the street, making sure to stay hidden and looking behind for anymore doppelgangers.

They take Rye down some stairs into a large vaulted door which the Lola double yanks open by twisting a wheel. We follow them inside trying to remain as silent as possible, especially when entering the large metal door.

We find ourselves in a dark corridor which is lighted up with a beam of light coming from one of the rooms. They enter the room and we trail them.

Peering in I see the light seems to be coming from a large white orb thing that is rotating and erupting with sparks. I see the doppelgangers press Rye against it and he slowly evaporates into it!

"Rye!" Sadie exclaims

"Shh"

It all makes sense now!

"That's it…" I whisper

"What?"

"The Nightmare dimension!"

"That's where they're taking everyone…the game makers want us to go inside" I explain

Sadie glances back at it

"Well…we can't win the Hunger Games if everyone else is in there" she whispers

I nod

"We need to go in" I declare

I take a deep breath however I feel Sadie take my hand

"Hey…we got this…we're a team remember?" she reassures me

We hug each other tightly before standing up. Giving each other a final nod and charge into the room!

We leap into the giant white orb…into the Nightmare dimension!

Everything flashes to white!

I wake up in my own bed back in District 5…breathing heavily… Its morning

I look around to see my room. I imagine for a moment that maybe everything was just a bad dream. That I was never reaped. That it was a…nightmare. The Nightmare Dimension! Of course! I can't let the capitol trick me.

Then I notice someone is lying next to me! It's a boy…he has dark brown hair.

When he turns over I realise I know exactly who it is! It's Bastion!

_In the Nightmare Dimension_

_Lola Hadley 13 _

_Lola is standing in front of an audience of hundreds, her face is covered in makeup and her red hair is tied back smartly. She projects her voice into the microphone and is met with stunned applause by her fans._

_Rye Kaiet 15_

_Rye's father opens the door to the SUV, as Rye steps out he stares up at the high rises in amazement as his father is about to land him his dream internship at the Capitol._

_Wolfgang Orthello Kelar 18_

_Wolf is sat in front of his class of students, drilling away at his violin. He is doing what he does best and has found a career out of it._

_Rayon Ward 14_

_Rayon is busy mending a bicycle in his garden with his father. The sun is beating down and lighting up the waving grass as the smells of the summer air fill Rayon's lungs. As Rayon fixes the wheel in place his loving dad rubs his head proudly._

_Devar Wildres 18_

_Warden Devar Wildres watches over his kingdom as prisoners are escorted into cells for going against the will of the government. This prison belongs to him, he is the top dog here and no one can ever mess with him._

_Alayna Styx 18_

_Alayna stares out the window of a high rise into the capitol. She has done her family the greatest honour by becoming an agent. Awaiting her next mission to stamp out any of the resistance!_

**Here's a little sneak peak of the Nightmare Dimension. An alternate reality from our one where the tributes appear to be living their ideal lives however not everything is as it seems. It's a bit like the matrix I guess because in this reality things are a lot different. I hope you don't mind the slowdown from all the action but it will pick up again soon!**

**Eulogies**

**Day 1 – Real world**

**26****th****: Whisper Collins (District 10 male) Killed by Wolfgang Othello Kelar - Impaled through radio tower. **

**25****th****: Satin Tellresh (District 8 female) Killed by Sahara Chrystal – Stabbed in the throat. **

**24****th****: Demetria Anderson (District 6 female) Killed by Maibee Turkish – Impaled with katana. **

**Day 2**

**23****rd****: Angel Terminus (District 4 female) Killed by Sahara Chrystal – Shot in the head.**

**22****nd****: Acer Lynx (District 3 male) Killed by Akosua Haynes – Stabbed in the eye. **

**Day 3**

**21****st****: Prince Malvanu (District 14 male) Killed by Dexter Cutting replica – stabbed in the chest. **

**Day 4**

**20****th****: Maria Marris Morgrove (District 10 female) Killed by Peacekeepers – shot in the torso. **

**19****th****: Cordelia Wattson (District 3 female) Killed by Bastion Oppenheim – Throat slit. **

**Day 5**

**18****th****: Boule Hadley (District 9 male) Killed by Bastion Oppenheim – Strangled to death. **

**17****th****: Adonis Quincy (District 2 male) Killed by himself – Blown up. **

**16****th****: Sahara Chrystal (District 1 female) Killed by Adonis Quincy – died in explosion. **

**15****th****: Bastion Oppenheim (District 5 male) Killed by Akosua Haynes – fell to his death.!**

**14****th****: Bria Goodwin (District 7 female) Killed by Alayna Styx – Stabbed in the neck.  
**

**Alive tributes: 13**

**Deceased tributes: 13**

**Remaining tributes**

**District 1**

Male: Wolfgang Othello Kelar – 1 kill

**District 2**

Female: Alayna Styx – 1 kill

**District 4**

Male: Devar Wildres

**District 5**

Female: Akosua Haynes – 2 kills

**District 6**

Male: Casey Hermes

**District 7**

Male: Aaron Holloway

**District 8**

Male: Rayon Ward

**District 9**

Female: Lola Hadley

**District 11**

Male: Rye Kaiet

Female: Aluma Nirel

**District 12**

Male: Marshall Dust

Female: Sadie Tempest

**District 14**

Female: Maibee Turkish – 1 kill

**District placements**

**6****th****: District 3**

**7****th****: District 10**


	30. TND Day 1: Just A Dream?

Day 1: Just a dream?

**Sadie Tempest 17 District 12**

I find myself submerged underwater causing me to panic as my head shoots out, breathing heavily! I'm lying in a bathtub…in my bathroom…in my home…

Something feels very wrong but I can't quite place my finger on what it is…

I keep having these flashes in my head of a horrific event, faces of people and so much death!

I step out of the bath and stand in front of the mirror, I observe my back and I find just pale skin…no scar. I'm sure there should be a scar there, a scar in the shape of a lightning strike…but I don't know why! Its infuriating!

Fidgeting anxiously, I begin to panic!

I step into my room and get dressed before heading downstairs. I am about halfway down the staircase when I see a woman standing in the hallway…she turns to face me and I recognise her instantly!

"Mum?" I murmur

"Yes honey?"

I rush down the stairs and embrace her, tears flowing down my face! She holds me by my shoulder and stares into my face concerned.

"What wrong?"

"Your…your cancer?" I exclaim

"That was years ago…"

"Lucky we could afford the treatment remember?" my dad adds stepping in

He sends me a smile…I don't ever remember seeing him this happy!

"Right…" I mumble

"Really wants wrong sweaty…you're acting really strange" mum says

"I don't know…I had this really weird dream. There was lighting and evil imposters and…lightning" I say frantically

Then I get a flashback to lighting striking me while I was climbing that tree…

I rush to the window to look at the tree and see that it's still standing…not even a single burn…

_Flashback_

_I see a girl's face! The girl that appeared in my half remembered dream…we hug each other tightly before charging into a room!_

"Akosua!" I shout

She needs me!

"What?" mum asks

I stare back at her. I can't believe it! I have been given back the most important thing that was ever taken from me but she's not real. She's not my mum. Just a fake imitation of her but the temptation is there, to live this life but I can't. I have a real dad waiting on the other side. Akosua is real, and Rye and Aaron!

"I'm gonna head out for a bit" I tell my mum

"Head out? But you can't leave…" Her tonne becoming more hostile now

"What?" I exclaim

I point to something behind her

"Oh look a thing!"

As she is distracted I charge out of the door onto the street. I find myself on a long street of houses, definitely not in District 12! All the way down the street in a city with skyscrapers just like the one in the real world except this city is populated! I race down the street frantically unsure where I'm going…

**Lola Hadley 13 District 9**

I am guided through a glass door to the poshest restaurant by my assistants, this is where I'll be dining tonight. It's also away from all the paparazzi.

Rhys sits opposite me at the table. He is my best friend and also helps me out with everything well…mostly admin.

"I'm telling you I could do more!" He exclaims

"I have the best violin teacher in the city"

"Oh yeah who?" I question

"His name is Wolf, he's really good!" he answers

"Never heard of him" I state

The waiter then interrupts our conversation

"Pardon me miss but the chef is a big fan and would love to meet you" he tells me

I nod acceptingly, although I would have preferred to have a night off from all the fans…

"May I introduce chef Boule Hadley"

I see a shortish young man with bronze colored hair. He has warm brown eyes and lots of freckles…I get a strange feeling that I've seen him before but I'm not sure where…

"When I heard you were coming to my restaurant I couldn't believe it!" He exclaims

I put on a kind of fake smile

"We have the same surnames" I point out

"True we could be siblings!" he stutters

Rhys raises his eyebrows clearly slightly irritated to be interrupted.

"Anyway if there's anything else you need please let me know"

He places his hand next to his mouth jokingly

"We're doing buy one get one free today" he chuckles

The world seems to freeze for a moment. Something about that sentence has sent a cold chill down my spine but I'm not sure why. I glance around at all the other customers in the restaurant and they have stopped all their conversations and mouthfuls. They seem to be staring at me like crows to a dead animal.

I look back at Boule

"Wait what did you say?" I question

"I was joking! You can help yourself to my free samples of bread!"

I sit there in stunned silence. For what reason I don't really know…

"Is everything ok?" he asks concerned

I break out of my day dream. I look around and the customers seem to return to normal.

"Yes…yeah…just déjà vu that's all" I murmur

**Akosua Haynes 16 District 5**

Everywhere I go people are staring at me, people I don't even know. It's almost like they know that I know. That I know the truth, that none of this is real…

This morning Bastion tried to get close to me. Looks like in this reality we're in a relationship but I can't even look at him after what he done, let alone anything else.

We hop out the SUV to where he, well 'we' work, a huge government building.

"So you work for the capitol…why doesn't that surprise me" I scoff

"What? No the Capitol hasn't existed for over 100 years, the rebels won the war" he explains

"But…but people have no more freedom than they ever did…" I stutter

"You really think replacing one government with another would change anything" he says

I look around at the guards and they look just like Peacekeepers except they are dressed in black uniforms instead. Of course the capitol would frame their little makeshift world like this.

"Anyway you should know all this since you work here…God you're acting so weird today" he points out

We enter the building with the guards all watching at me as we do, I need to get out of here and fast! Inside I find myself in a large space with multiple spiralling staircase and glass windows.

We meet with an important looking man just below the staircase.

"Good to see you both, I have some assignments for you" he states

"Good to see you Zeryal" Bastion greets shaking his hand

"Oh by the way I'd like you to meet my son Rye. He'll be interning today" he says

There he is! Rye! He is wearing a smart suit and shades. It's actually him!

"Rye! I can't believe I found you!" I exclaim

He removes his shades slightly perplexed

"Should I know you?" he asks

"You mean…you don't remember" I murmur

"Sorry dad I don't know this girl" he says

"Dad?" I mutter

Bastion pulls me aside looking embarrassed

"What are you doing?"

"I…just need to go to the bathroom" I lie

He nods

I walk calmly to where the bathroom door is, guards are watching me all over the place!

I then quickly slip into an elevator and slam the lowest button.

When the elevator door opens I find myself in an underground carpark. I really didn't think this through!

I rush around the car park trying to look for someone to hide.

"There she is!" I hear someone call

Oh Shit! Two guards with rifles approach me with Bastion in the centre.

"Seize her!" one of the guard's states

Suddenly Bastion shoots the first guard in the head before turning his gun on the other and executing him! Both drop to the ground dead!

"What are you doing?"

He runs over to a car, smashes the window and unlocks it.

"Get in?" he orders

"Why should I trust you?"

I hear footsteps and voices echoing throughout the car park!

"It doesn't look like you have a choice" he states

Reluctantly I jump into the car. He hotwires it and reverses out! Machine gun fire hits the back window and it smashes!

"How did you learn to drive?"

He slams his foot on the accelerator, smashing through a barrier, we end up back onto the main road!

"Take the gun" he yells

"What? I don't know how to use that!"

More gunfire comes from the SUVs behind. I instantly pick up the gun and start firing back through the window!

I quickly duck back behind the window as they return fire. One of their SUVs smashes into the back of the car and begins pushing us forward however Bastion does a u-turn and the SUV smashes into a barrier in front and flips over!

One of the guards is driving a motorcycle, he drives to the side of me and pulls out a hand gun and begins firing into the windows, smashing then.

"Bastion do as I say! Accelerate then hit the brakes"

He accelerates so the motorcycle is just behind us and then as he slams his foot on the break I open my door casing the guard to smash into it and sending him flying!

He then slips the car down a much quieter street…

**Aluma Nirel 13 District 11**

I am sitting around the dinner table having lunch with my family. Rose is sitting next to me, hugging me as she always does. My father is sitting opposite with my grandfather and grandmother to his left. Good to see Rose so healthy again after the doctors cured her of her illness.

"Have you seen the new family that moved next door yet?" dad asks me

I shake my head

"I was speaking to the father, his name is Mason, he said you and his son Rayon might get along " he continues

"Since you don't have many friends around here" Grandad adds

"Thanks for reminding me Grandad"

"Well maybe we could fix that" dad says

I nod my head

"Yeah maybe"

Rayon? Why does that name seem familiar?

**Akosua Haynes 16 District 5**

We haven't seen any SUVs for a while so our road trip has become much more quiet. Bastion tried to explain to me that he's actually part of the 'resistance' which is the real rebellion and that I'm 'The Chosen One' whatever that means anyway that's why he saved me. Although I still don't trust a word he says.

"So you're a double agent huh? Why doesn't that surprise me" I say sarcastically

"What is it with you? Why are you being like this to me? Didn't I just save your ass back there?" he snaps

I just shake my head, staring at the dashboard.

"I can't tell you…that's the thing" I murmur

"Why not?"

"Because you won't believe me that's why"

"Is it something I did?" he asks

I nod

"Well what?"

"You wouldn't know…it was on the other side…" I reply

"You keep talking about this 'other side' but you won't explain to me what it is!"

"It doesn't matter…you're just a figment of my imagination…nothing more…"

For the first time I look at him in the eyes but I see the boy I met on the train, what seems like an eon ago. The boy I trusted. It makes sense though, of course this is how he would be in my perfect little world. So I guess from that point of view I can trust him.

Suddenly Bastion slams the breaks as we almost hit a frantic girl running across the street! I would recognise that dirty blond hair from anywhere.

I jump out the car!

"Sadie!"

"Akosua?"

We embrace each other instantly

"You remember me?" I ask

"Of course!"

She then notices Bastion getting out the car

"What's he doing here?" she growls

"Really another one?" he complains

"Don't worry he's on our side"

"That's what he said last time" she replies

"No he really is this time just trust me" I say

"Excuse me guys I'm right here" he moans

She takes a deep breath and calms down slightly.

"Ok"

We get back into the car and continue our road trip. Sadie seems to have gone back to the old Sadie before the games. She is talking continuously at a million miles an hour, about her parents and how crazy everything is…still at least it breaks the awkward silence between me and Bastion.

Eventually we arrive at a rural area in a secluded old building as the sun begins to set in the distance across the fields

"You ready to meet the boss?" Bastion asks

"The boss?"

"The leader of the resistance" he explains

The three of us enter the old dark building and find a staircase. All around are people dressed in ragged dull cloths. We walk into a planning room where we are met with many eyes.

In the centre stands a tall, strong, confident boy with blue eyes and jet black hair.

"Akosua, I'd like you to meet Casey Hermes. Leader of the resistance"

He shakes my hand.

"Good to meet you Akosua" he smiles

From what I remember from Casey, this is the opposite. I remember in the training days seeing a shy boy watching us from the distance. Back then I got the sense he wanted to join our alliance. Since this is his ideal world though it makes sense he would be the leader of one.

Another young man enters the planning room. I recognise him almost instantly. It's Prince!

"Prince!" Sadie exclaims

She runs to him and gives him a big hug

"I'm so sorry!"

"Do we know each other?" he asks confused

She appears to realise what she's doing and releases him.

"No that's just how she greets everyone...She's weird like that" I joke

Sadie rolls her eyes at me

"You seem to already know Prince" Casey says

"Oh and this is Whisper Collins. Second in command"

A skinny boy, leaning against a wall sends me a wave. I remember Whisper, he died on the first day I think but he seemed sweet from what I saw of him.

"He doesn't talk much but he is a great asset to the team"

"Alright now that we all know each other you guys have some explaining to do" I state

**Alayna Styx 18 District 2**

I push the door open to the president's office, he is sitting facing the window above the city however I can just about make out his black hair above his chair. It's very rare that anyone sees President. S which is a great privilege to me.

"You wanted to see me Mr President" I say

"Yes, there is an assignment on my desk…I'd like you to take a look at it"

I walk to his desk and see a picture of a girl with strawberry blond hair and light brown eyes. Above it says the name Akosua Haynes.

"Someone very important has slipped past our net and we believe may have joined the resistance. It is vital that you find her and return her to me" he orders

I can't believe the president is giving me, of all people, this assignment! I need to keep calm and composed. 'Professionalism' my dad always used to say to me. I flick through the files and find several other people to interrogate. A violin teacher named Wolf, the famous star Lola Hadley, a random boy called Rayon amongst many more. I don't understand why these people are important but orders are orders.

"Interrogate them, they might have the answers we're looking for…you can start with Rye Farro he was in this very building today working as an intern"

"Thank Mr President" I state

"Don't let me down, you know the punishment for failure"

**Hope you are enjoying this alternate reality. By the way any of the already dead tributes that appear here and not alive again they are simply created out of the living tributes memories Sorry : ( I mainly featured tributes that I felt bad for killing (Prince and Whisper). Also the reason for those two being in it is because Sadie feels bad about Princes death and Casey feels bad about Whispers death.**

**I know this chapter heavily featured only a couple of tributes but it was only for setup. Next chapter you will find out what happened to the others**

**Also I've created a poll on my profile so you can vote for who your favourite tribute is of the last 13!**

**Eulogies**

**Day 1 – Real world**

**26****th****: Whisper Collins (District 10 male) Killed by Wolfgang Othello Kelar - Impaled through radio tower. **

**25****th****: Satin Tellresh (District 8 female) Killed by Sahara Chrystal – Stabbed in the throat. **

**24****th****: Demetria Anderson (District 6 female) Killed by Maibee Turkish – Impaled with katana. **

**Day 2**

**23****rd****: Angel Terminus (District 4 female) Killed by Sahara Chrystal – Shot in the head.**

**22****nd****: Acer Lynx (District 3 male) Killed by Akosua Haynes – Stabbed in the eye. **

**Day 3**

**21****st****: Prince Malvanu (District 14 male) Killed by Dexter Cutting replica – stabbed in the chest. **

**Day 4**

**20****th****: Maria Marris Morgrove (District 10 female) Killed by Peacekeepers – shot in the torso. **

**19****th****: Cordelia Wattson (District 3 female) Killed by Bastion Oppenheim – Throat slit. **

**Day 5**

**18****th****: Boule Hadley (District 9 male) Killed by Bastion Oppenheim – Strangled to death. **

**17****th****: Adonis Quincy (District 2 male) Killed by himself – Blown up. **

**16****th****: Sahara Chrystal (District 1 female) Killed by Adonis Quincy – died in explosion. **

**15****th****: Bastion Oppenheim (District 5 male) Killed by Akosua Haynes – fell to his death.!**

**14****th****: Bria Goodwin (District 7 female) Killed by Alayna Styx – Stabbed in the neck.  
**

**Alive tributes: 13**

**Deceased tributes: 13**

**Remaining tributes**

**District 1**

Male: Wolfgang Othello Kelar – 1 kill

**District 2**

Female: Alayna Styx – 1 kill

**District 4**

Male: Devar Wildres

**District 5**

Female: Akosua Haynes – 2 kills

**District 6**

Male: Casey Hermes

**District 7**

Male: Aaron Holloway

**District 8**

Male: Rayon Ward

**District 9**

Female: Lola Hadley

**District 11**

Male: Rye Kaiet

Female: Aluma Nirel

**District 12**

Male: Marshall Dust

Female: Sadie Tempest

**District 14**

Female: Maibee Turkish – 1 kill

**District placements**

**6****th****: District 3**

**7****th****: District 10**


	31. TND Day 2: The Trap

Day 2: The Trap

**Alayna Styx 18 District 2**

Byran slams his fist on the interrogation room table!

"Stop lying" he shouts

Byran is my most trusted agent and second in command after me. We like to play good cop bad cop when we're interrogating which he seems to enjoy…

Rye quivers in fear

"I'm telling you I don't know her! I only met her yesterday" he stutters

His father steps in.

"This is outrageous! He only started working here yesterday" he protests

"Shut it old man or you're next" Byran bellows

I unfold my arms and step out of the corner

"That's enough Byran…Mr Farro you said this girl recognised your son yesterday?" I question

He nods

"Yes…it was kinda strange actually"

"She seemed to be pleased to see him but I'm telling you my son doesn't know her!"

"That's it…we've got her" I exclaim

I step out of the room with Byran following close behind

"What? He said he didn't know where she is" he asks confused

"Doesn't matter…she will come for him…we just need to set up a rendezvous between them" I reply

"We capture her and her friends and if Casey is there…we take him out" I explain

Byran grins

"We'll get promoted for this"

I nod

"You don't seem that pleased but then I guess you never do" he points out

I get that we're trying to maintain order in the city, I just get the strange feeling that I'm on the wrong side…

"What about the other people on the list?" he asks

"Round them up anyway…President. S will probably send them to the Warden" I reply

**Aaron Holloway 18 District 7**

My axe impacts the log of wood, slicing it in two. I prepare the next log and repeat the process. The blissfulness of my peaceful morning cutting wood in my front garden is interrupted by the arrival of several SUV's on the scene.

Soldiers leap out their vehicles with assault rifles in hand.

"Drop the axe and get on the ground!"

Knowing I have no chance I lower the axe to the ground and place my hands on my head. Before I can even ask why this is happening to me I am thrown on the ground, handcuffed and shoved into the back of a vehicle!

Did I disobey the law at some point? I can't keep up with all their ridiculous rules!

After a few hours bumping around in the dark vehicle I am dragged out into a vast prison/camp without even a trial but that doesn't surprise me.

"Please just tell me what I did wrong?" I beg

"It doesn't matter…this is your life now" I am told

I am escorted outside a huge metal gate which leads to the giant prison, on either side are watch towers with guards scanning the area constantly.

When the gate opens I am surprised to find a small boy no older than 12 standing with a baton in his hand and surrounded by guards, one of them is a girl with pink coloured hair armed with a scoped rifle. She has the most blank expression I have ever seen in a person…

"This is Marshall, he may look small but he's a nasty piece of work trust me" the soldier tells me grinning sadistically

"What the…" I exclaim

Marshall takes a big swing and strikes me in the gut! I collapse to my knees, winded and shocked by his strength!

"Shut up pretty boy…you'll learn your place here soon enough" he growls

As I am dragged through the prison, I look up and see a young man around my age standing on the balcony above all the prisoners.

"That's Warden Wildres…he's in charge here" Marshall tells me

"If you piss him off then you've got me to deal with" he hisses

I do not argue with Marshall even though I know I could beat him in a fight, there's no point as I am outnumbered.

"Work starts tomorrow" he says

I am thrown into a cage with about a dozen other people. I clamber up and grab onto the bars desperately!

"Why are you doing this?" I yell

Nobody answers

**Rayon Ward 14 District 8**

I am sat in my home peacefully, munching on some chewy candy.

There is a knock at the door and my dad answers.

"Rayon" He calls

I head over to the door and find a girl standing outside, she has dark skin and curly black hair.

"Rayon this is Aluma" he says

She waves at me with a faint smile

I freeze in stunned silence…I get the strange feeling that I already know this girl but I don't know why and its weird…

As I look into her eyes it almost seems like she is thinking the same thing…

"I'll leave you guys to it" my dad says

Me and Aluma go back into my home and sit down. It is a bit awkward because we are both quiet…

"Your name is Aluma Nirel right?" I murmur

"How did you know that?" she asks

"I don't know" I reply

"You're Ward right?" she asks

"I mean your surname"

I nod

"I feel like I know you already but I can't remember where from" I explain

She smiles again

"I feel like I know you as well"

"Well I guess that's helpful in getting to know each other" I giggle

It's like I am having a never ending déjà vu talking to this girl…

Suddenly I hear vehicles pull up on the street. Me and Aluma stand up and peer around to see my dad answering the door, as soon as he opens it shots are fired and the next thing I know he is lying dead in the doorway!

"Dad!" My scream is muffled by Aluma's hand over my mouth

"Run!" she whispers

We sneak out of the back door into my garden, the soldiers dressed in black are shouting our names!

"They are after us!" I scream

We hear shooting next door in Aluma's home as well. I see her try not to burst into tears.

"Follow me" I whisper

I lead her to a secret hole in my garden fence which leads out into the street! We dive through at the same time as soldiers appear in the garden.

After this we sneak a few blocks down the street as the sun begins to set. We find a small alleyway to hide in.

We both burst into tears and all we can do is hug each other for comfort.

"Why are they after us?" Aluma cries

"Is…is it something to do with how we recognise each other?"

"I don't know" I stutter

We slump down against the brick wall trying to decide our next move…

"At least we've still got each other" I murmur whilst wiping a tear away

**Akosua Haynes 16 District 5**

I'm sitting on my own on the stair case. Surrounded by the grey empty walls of this old dump. I feel completely lost in this world, last night I was just lying awake, thinking about my life before this nightmare. Little did I know the waking up on that reaping day would change my life forever.

I have so many questions like Why does it seem to be only me and Sadie that remember the real world? But mostly how do we get out of here? I am lost…

Sadie sits down next to me on the stairs

"How you holding up?" she asks

I manage a faint smile

"I'm ok"

"I saw Rye yesterday but he didn't recognise me…" I mention

Sadie looks at me with new found hope

"What? We need to go after him!"

"He won't remember anything Sadie" I tell her

"He'll remember me" She states

She seems so confident in her tonne

"Is that the boy you were talking to yesterday?" I hear Bastions voice

I look behind to see him standing on the stairs

"Yeah"

He walks down to sit next to Sadie

"Is he from your world as well?"

I nod, avoiding eye contact

"So were you!" Sadie blurts

I give Sadie a slightly annoyed look…

"So…does that mean I can go back with you?" he asks

"No" I reply

"Why not?"

"Because you're dead…I killed you" I tell him

"What!?" he exclaims

I look at him in the eyes

"Don't blame me, you were a jerk…not like how you are now…" I say

"And yet you won't tell me what I did!"

"You killed people ok!" Sadie blurts

"Our friends!"

Suddenly Casey interrupts our conversation

"We just had word this boy named Rye wants to meet you Akosua…he says he knows you…"

I jump up

"He remembers!"

"I told you" Sadie exclaims

"We've arranged a meeting point, I'll bring some men in case it's a trap" he says

**Casey Hermes 18 District 6**

We tread carefully through the container yard in the darkness of night where we agreed to meet Rye. I'm very suspicious about this whole thing but I try to keep my thoughts to myself. We left Akosua and Bastion with the rest of the men but Sadie insisted in going with me because she said he would recognise her…

We spot him standing on his own in between two containers

"Rye!" Sadie exclaims

She runs towards him and gives him a big hug

"Wait!" I warm her catching up

"I knew you would remember" she says

"I didn't…" he mumbles

"What?"

"That's just what they told me to tell you…I'm sorry!" he exclaims

Suddenly three guards jump out from behind the containers armed with assault rifles, luckily I quickly raise my own assault rifle and take out the first two, they drop to the ground dead as Sadie and Rye throw themselves down!

I raise my gun to shoot the third one however I am suddenly hit with a sniper shot in the torso! Excruciating pain shoots through my entire body!

"Argh!"

I fall to one knee but still manage to shoot the third one in the head.

Sadie pushes herself to her feet and tries to help me however dozens more guards emerge in in front, firing at us!

"Just go!" I yell

"I'll hold them off!"

She reluctantly leaves me and drags Rye along with her. I raise my gun and with a final battle cry I charge towards my enemies, firing at them wildly!

**Alayna Styx 18 District 2**

I hesitate to pull the trigger on my sniper rifle and shoot Casey for a second time. All I can do is watch in amazement as he sacrifices himself for his people!

He collapses down to his knees with multiple bullet wounds in him now and many dead guards lying around him. I aim the scope up to his head and fire…putting him out of his misery…

I can't believe he sacrificed himself like that! I can't help but feel like President. S would never do anything like that for us, instead he sends people like me to do his dirty work for him…

**Sadie Tempest 17 District 12**

I hear another loud gunshot followed by a cannon as me and Rye race through the container yard in the dead of night! Casey is dead! That means we must die in the real world if we die here!

I see Akosua and Bastion waiting in the distance for us. I push Rye towards them as guards close in around us.

"Take him!" I yell

Bastion jumps in to help me however we end up both surrounded by guards…we lead the guards away from the others before raising our hands in defeat thereby surrendering to them. Still at least Akosua and Rye got away…

**Not that many deaths this chapter but there will be next chapter trust!**

**Remember to vote on the poll on my profile and review! And stay safe!**

**Eulogies**

**Day 1 – Real world**

**26****th****: Whisper Collins (District 10 male) Killed by Wolfgang Othello Kelar - Impaled through radio tower. **

**25****th****: Satin Tellresh (District 8 female) Killed by Sahara Chrystal – Stabbed in the throat. **

**24****th****: Demetria Anderson (District 6 female) Killed by Maibee Turkish – Impaled with katana. **

**Day 2**

**23****rd****: Angel Terminus (District 4 female) Killed by Sahara Chrystal – Shot in the head.**

**22****nd****: Acer Lynx (District 3 male) Killed by Akosua Haynes – Stabbed in the eye. **

**Day 3**

**21****st****: Prince Malvanu (District 14 male) Killed by Dexter Cutting replica – stabbed in the chest. **

**Day 4**

**20****th****: Maria Marris Morgrove (District 10 female) Killed by Peacekeepers – shot in the torso. **

**19****th****: Cordelia Wattson (District 3 female) Killed by Bastion Oppenheim – Throat slit. **

**Day 5**

**18****th****: Boule Hadley (District 9 male) Killed by Bastion Oppenheim – Strangled to death. **

**17****th****: Adonis Quincy (District 2 male) Killed by himself – Blown up. **

**16****th****: Sahara Chrystal (District 1 female) Killed by Adonis Quincy – died in explosion. **

**15****th****: Bastion Oppenheim (District 5 male) Killed by Akosua Haynes – fell to his death.**

**14****th****: Bria Goodwin (District 7 female) Killed by Alayna Styx – Stabbed in the neck. **

**Day 1 – The Nightmare Dimension**

**No deaths occurred**

**Day 2**

**13****th****: Casey Hermes (District 6 male) Killed by Alayna Styx – Shot by sniper rifle. Didn't quite make it to the top 8 but Casey dying here makes sense for me and at least he died doing what he loves which is saving people. RIP Casey. Thanks for the submission Darthdestiny**

**Alive tributes: 12**

**Deceased tributes: 14**

**Remaining tributes**

**District 1**

Male: Wolfgang Othello Kelar – 1 kill

**District 2**

Female: Alayna Styx – 2 kills

**District 4**

Male: Devar Wildres

**District 5**

Female: Akosua Haynes – 2 kills

**District 7**

Male: Aaron Holloway

**District 8**

Male: Rayon Ward

**District 9**

Female: Lola Hadley

**District 11**

Male: Rye Kaiet

Female: Aluma Nirel

**District 12**

Male: Marshall Dust

Female: Sadie Tempest

**District 14**

Female: Maibee Turkish – 1 kill

**District placements**

**5****th****: District 6**

**6****th****: District 3**

**7****th****: District 10**


	32. TND Day 3: Jailbreak

Day 3: Jailbreak

**Marshall Dust 12 District 12**

"Move it!" I yell to the new batch of prisoners

I shove an older girl with dirty blond forward and order her to work on the construction site with the other prisoners…she has a strange smirk on her face when she sees my face…

"This place suits you well" she says casually

I stride towards her with my baton raised

"You don't know anything about me!" I hiss

I turn to walk away

"I know a lot about you Marshall" she replies

I walk back towards her even more agitated now!

"How do you know my name?" I demand

She lifts up a pile of slabs

"I wonder…what do you get out of all this Marshall? You could help these people…" she says looking around at them

"I get to stand here while you stand there…in the mud" I respond smugly

"I think there's more to you than that" she replies

I shake my head

"You're wrong"

She drops the slabs into the mud in defiance

"I'm not working then"

Other prisoners around her begin to drop their tools and equipment, suddenly I feel myself slightly overwhelmed and powerless for the first time. Other guards begin to appear around with guns aimed at the prisoners. I hear footsteps in the mud behind me, I look behind and find Warden Wildres with Maibee at his side.

"Sorry Warden…I don't know what they're playing at" I mutter

Maibee shoves me aside

"Get back to work" Devar orders

People begin to pick up the materials again. Devar has a naturally intimidating presence that I can't describe. The girl still stands in defiance. Devar takes out a handgun and walks forward so that he's face to face with her.

"What's your name?" he asks

"Sadie" she replies

He places his gun on her forehead

"I won't ask again…back to work" he orders

She reluctantly picks up her slabs and continues

Devar turns the gun on me

"Don't lose control again or you'll be in there with them" he hisses

"Yes sir" I respond

**Akosua Haynes 16 District 5**

I can't believe Sadie's gone! Her being by my side in this alien world is what's kept me going…even if she did talk too much and was overly excited about everything. Now I feel totally alone again…

As much as I hate to say it even the fake Bastion was nice company to have but now I feel like I am truly living in a nightmare, a nightmare with only myself for company.

All I can do is pace up and this empty room

"Can I join you?"

I look over to see Whisper. The tall slim boy is standing in the doorway.

I nod sheepishly. I can't help but feel like I'm looking at a ghost after what happened to him in the real world

"Now that Casey's gone they say I will become the new leader" he says

"But I don't know if I'm cut out for it" he murmurs

I continue to look at the ground awkwardly

"I'm sure you'll make a great leader" I mumble

"Thanks"

I'm finding this conversation more difficult as it goes along, as I realise that Whisper is actually a really nice person and didn't deserve what happened to him, not that any of us have. Well except maybe Bastion!

"They've been saying that you're from a different world…what do they mean by that?" he asks

His expression has changed to a more inquisitive one.

"Yeah…the real world…we were all from there" I mutter

He seems to get more excited

"Including me?"

"Does that mean I can go back to?" he questions

I shake my head awkwardly

"What do you mean? Is there something you're not telling me?" he asks

"I've probably said too much" I reply

With that I leave the room. I can't really tell him he's dead can I? I think he would be upset…

**Rye Kaiet 15 District 11**

I think everyone is mad at me around here…after all it is my fault that their leader is dead…

"Just answer our questions!" a man demands

"Look I don't know anything! Now can you please let me go…my dad is going to worried sick about me!" I exclaim

Akosua storms back into the room, she clicks her fingers

"Rye, I need you to listen to me"

"Sit down" she orders

I sit down on a wooden chair laid out for me nervously and she sits opposite

"Where did they take Sadie?" she questions

"I…I don't know…probably where they take everyone…the giant prison" I stutter

"And why would they want everyone to go there" she murmurs more to herself than me

She looks like she is trying to figure it out…

"I did overhear some people talking about a…key…that the Warden keeps" I murmur

Her face lights up

"A key? That must be the way out of here" she exclaims standing up

I just stare at her dumbfounded but she reaches forward and gives me a big hug. I knew this girl was strange but I didn't know she was this strange…

"But where does the key lead?" she asks

I just shrug

"A door" I hear a familiar voice say

I turn around to find the same girl that was interrogating me yesterday…Alayna!

Everyone starts muttering angrily and Akosua's whole mood swings. I still feel frightened in her presence!

"What are you doing here?" Akosua demands

"Relax…I've had a change of heart…I can feel within myself that somethings not right" she explains

"And why should we believe you?" someone yells

"I can help you free everyone in that prison, if we do that everyone will join your cause" she answers

She turns to Akosua

"And we can find your key"

She looks at me and notices I am feeling on edge…

"Relax kid, I not going to do anything to you"

I gulp

Whisper re-enters the planning room.

"Then we need a plan of attack" he announces

"I think I have an idea" Alayna responds

Akosua nods in agreement

"Then can I go back to my dad?" I ask

"Yes you can…to your real dad" Akosua smiles

**Wolfgang Othello Kelar 18 District 1**

It has started to rain after the sun went down, I am staring out of my window at the drops of rain as they splatter against the window. I always find it relaxing…

I keep having these reoccurring dreams. It starts with a train and I'm playing a violin, trying to show off to this girl. Then I start training, training to fight in an arena like a kind of gladiator and after that its awful! There were people getting stabbed, these disgusting insects that try to go inside you, explosions, betrayals and evil robots. Then I wake up or maybe I fall asleep?

I hear a knock at my door. I hesitate to open it since I'm suspicious. I pull the door open and peer out to find Rhys (0ne of my students) with another girl around the same age. I recognise her! She is that famous singer! Lola Hadley! They are standing in the pouring rain, soaking and looking terrified…

"Sorry to bother you Wolf but everyone is after us and we have no one else to go to" Rhys explains

I glance outside the door up and down the street to see if anyone's watching.

I don't particularly want to annoy the government but at the same time I can't exactly turn them away can I?

"Ok" I say

"Thankyou" Rhys replies as they walk inside

The girl doesn't say anything. Maybe she thinks she's too good for me

"Wow that's a lot of violins you have" Rhys points out

"Do you want to practice?" I reply

He smirks awkwardly

"I don't think now is the best time"

**Sadie Tempest 17 District 12**

I am sitting behind the bars in my cell shivering in the freezing cold of night, I pull out the key that I stole from Devar earlier. That's the only reason I defied him. So that I could get the key.

The key looks kind of special. It is gold and also glowing…Originally I thought it was the key to my cell but it looks way more important than that…Still it's no use to me here…stuck in a cage.

I hear a faint whistling in the air. It starts to get louder and louder…

BOOM

A missile strikes the ground nearby blasting me back! Dirt is thrown into my face! My ears are ringing but I can faintly make out in the distance prison guards running for the gate, armed with assault rifles!

The resistance is here! I push myself back off the ground, coughing heavily as my hearing begins to return. The ringing is replaced by the sound of gunfire and explosions as the battle ensues. Did Akosua persuade them to attack the prison just to save me? No idea but I hope it wasn't her idea to use missiles! That almost killed me!

The explosion created a hole in our cage where prisoners are now escaping. I follow them out the cage but hesitate to go for the exit…I will probably be caught up in the fighting after all. I look in the opposite direction towards the Warden quarters. I should try and kill Devar now, he doesn't know about The Hunger Games and it would be eliminating a big threat! Maybe I can catch him off guard…

I grab Bastions shoulder as he is escaping

"Find Akosua…I have business somewhere else"

"What?"

"Just go!" I shout

He runs toward the gate while I sprint towards the Wardens quarters With bullets flying everywhere around me.

I barge the metal door open of the building open and find myself in a dark corridor with two stair cases, one leading down and the other leading up…

I hear shouting coming from above!

I quickly take cover on the lower stairs as guards rush down from the top, I continue to head down until I am in a dark but expansive basement. As I move into the centre I see a square gratings lining the basement with doors leading out of them. In the centre I see a large tank which appears to be leaking oil!

"That looks important" I murmur to myself

If I take that out I could end this battle right now and take out Devar! But how? Think Sadie! Think!

I sneak back up the staircase and peer round to make sure there's no guards on the upper stairs. It all clear!

I creep up the stairs and end up in a room surrounded my supplies, bottles (full and empty), food and different oil canisters. I hear the sound of the battle continue to rage outside. I look around again at the oil and gas canisters…

_Flashback_

_I'm back all the way to the third day of training_

"_Hey…I know neither of us are good at this fighting stuff but I would like to show you something that might help with that" Cordelia says_

_I wasn't paying much attention but this intrigued me enough_

"_What's that!?"_

_She takes a bottle and starts filling it up with oil and other chemicals from the survival section, she then takes out a lighter._

"_Light it up and it becomes a kind of…"_

_I start pushing her hand towards the bottle but she resists nervously_

"…_bomb"_

_End of flashback_

"Of course! Thanks Cordelia!" I exclaim

I take an empty glass bottle and begin filling it with different chemicals that she showed me way back when and complete it with some oil. Then I wrap the cork with some rope. I look around to find a lighter. When I have got one I rush back down to the basement with the oil tank in site. The room has begun to flood with oil but that's ok because if I light it, I will have a few seconds to escape.

Just before reaching it I freeze at the site of Maibee standing with her gun pointed at me.

"Get in here" She whisper in her radio

I hold out my hand to plead

"It's Maibee right?" I ask

She doesn't answer

"Prince talked about you sometimes he said you were nice…but then you probably don't remember who Prince is, do you?"

She shakes her head

"Just put the gun down and I can explain everything"

I head footsteps on the gratings above and see Devar with several guards and Marshall by his side. All with rifles…

"Kill her" he orders

Maibee raises her gun to point at my head

"Wait Maibee!"

Her face doesn't change. She's going to kill me! This is it…

I close my eyes to await my fate…

BANG!

There was a gunshot…but I'm still alive and I don't feel a bullet in me…

I open my eyes and see Maibee's body drop down dead. A cannon sounds…

I look up to the gratings and see Marshalls gun aimed at Maibee! He saved me! Marshall saved me! He killed Maibee! I lowers it hesitantly, almost as if he realises this means death for him…

He gives me a final nod and smile before Devar blasts a shot into his head. As Marshalls body collapses off the gratings Devar and his guards turn their guns on me however it is too late because I have already lit my little makeshift bomb. I roll it towards the oil tank and it explodes in a blaze!

I see the oil light up with fire and I know I only have a few seconds to get out! I rush back up the stairs and throw myself out of the door just as the explosion goes off!

I am blasted a few feet through the air and I hit the ground with a thud! My head is dizzy and my face is covered in mud and rain…

I hear another cannon go off before I slowly pass out…

**Eulogies**

**Day 1 – Real world**

**26****th****: Whisper Collins (District 10 male) Killed by Wolfgang Othello Kelar - Impaled through radio tower. **

**25****th****: Satin Tellresh (District 8 female) Killed by Sahara Chrystal – Stabbed in the throat. **

**24****th****: Demetria Anderson (District 6 female) Killed by Maibee Turkish – Impaled with katana. **

**Day 2**

**23****rd****: Angel Terminus (District 4 female) Killed by Sahara Chrystal – Shot in the head.**

**22****nd****: Acer Lynx (District 3 male) Killed by Akosua Haynes – Stabbed in the eye. **

**Day 3**

**21****st****: Prince Malvanu (District 14 male) Killed by Dexter Cutting replica – stabbed in the chest. **

**Day 4**

**20****th****: Maria Marris Morgrove (District 10 female) Killed by Peacekeepers – shot in the torso. **

**19****th****: Cordelia Wattson (District 3 female) Killed by Bastion Oppenheim – Throat slit. **

**Day 5**

**18****th****: Boule Hadley (District 9 male) Killed by Bastion Oppenheim – Strangled to death. **

**17****th****: Adonis Quincy (District 2 male) Killed by himself – Blown up. **

**16****th****: Sahara Chrystal (District 1 female) Killed by Adonis Quincy – died in explosion. **

**15****th****: Bastion Oppenheim (District 5 male) Killed by Akosua Haynes – fell to his death.**

**14****th****: Bria Goodwin (District 7 female) Killed by Alayna Styx – Stabbed in the neck. **

**Day 1 – The Nightmare Dimension**

**No deaths occurred**

**Day 2**

**13****th****: Casey Hermes (District 6 male) Killed by Alayna Styx – Shot by sniper rifle.**

**Day 3**

**12****th****: Maibee Turkish (District 14 female) Killed by Marshall Dust – shot. I know Maibee was popular but she didn't really have enough interactions with other tributes to keep her alive much longer also I think that her turning would have been way too obvious compared to Marshall. Thanks for the submission LordShiro**

**11****th:**** Marshall Dust (District 12 male) Killed by Devar Wildres – shot in the head. Everybody hated Marshall and he was mostly a horrible person but it was only because of his family. so I wanted to give him redemption before his death. Which he got I think. Thanks for the submission GuestTwelve**

**10****th****: Devar Wildres (District 4 male) Killed by Sadie Tempest – Blown up by Molotov cocktail. I really liked Devar when I first got him because I could relate to his past but he wasn't very popular on the polls and also his submitter never reviewed so I don't think they are reading anymore. Thanks for the submission DragonoftheStars1429**

**Alive tributes: 12**

**Deceased tributes: 14**

**Remaining tributes**

**District 1**

Male: Wolfgang Othello Kelar – 1 kill

**District 2**

Female: Alayna Styx – 2 kills

**District 5**

Female: Akosua Haynes – 2 kills

**District 7**

Male: Aaron Holloway

**District 8**

Male: Rayon Ward

**District 9**

Female: Lola Hadley

**District 11**

Male: Rye Kaiet

Female: Aluma Nirel

**District 12**

Female: Sadie Tempest – 1 kill

**District placements**

**9****th****: District 4**

**10****th****: District 14**

**11****th****: District 6**

**12****th****: District 3**

**13****th****: District 10**


	33. TND Day 4: Destabilisation

Day 4: De-stabilization

**Aluma Nirel 13 District 11**

My eyes flutter open as I wake up in the abandoned house feeling freezing! Me and Rayon took cover in this depressing place last night.

Shivering, I stand up and walk through the empty house. I hear the sound of static as the TV switches on.

That's strange because I never turned it on

A presenter appears on the screen.

"Aluma Nirel and Rayon Ward"

What? How do they know our names?

Rayon is still asleep on the sofa so I give him a nudge.

"Wake up" I whisper

His eyes slowly open.

"You will go to the Tazzel Hotel in the centre of the city immediately. You won't be asked a second time" The presenter orders

I hear the sound of vehicles pulling up outside

"I think we need to go" I tell him

Rayon jumps up as the front door is kicked in. We rush through to back door and I barge it open…

**Aaron Holloway 18 District 7**

I rub my head in pain as I wake up lying is a bed. My vision is blurred but I can faintly make out a girl sitting on a chair at the bottom of the bed. My memory is coming back now, the memory of a missile going off nearby me and the head trauma that resulted from it.

Eventually my vision returns and I can make out the girls features. She has a small mouth with the corners slightly curved upwards. She has thin eyebrows with her dirty blonde it tied back in a ponytail.

"Where am I…who are you?" I mutter

"My names Sadie, I'll explain everything…if you would just come with me?"

I nod slowly, hopefully after she has showed me…whatever it is she wants to show me…I can go back to my family…

I rise out of bed and follow her into the next room where two other people are waiting on a staircase.

"So what did you want to show me?" I ask

Sadie points to the girl on the left

"This is Akosua"

She then points to the boy sitting down on the stairs

"This is Rye and your name is Aaron" she states

"Wait how do you know my…"

"Just hear her out" Rye interrupts me

"You two both claim not to know us, yet you have both risked your life for us at the same time"

Sadie starts getting a little frustrated as she is speaking.

She takes a deep breath

"The point is we know you're good people and we can't let you die without remembering your real families" She says with a more confident tone

"Wait…who says we're going to die" I murmur

She breathes a sigh of frustration and Akosua cuts in

"Ok if you won't believe us then will you at least let us show you and then you can go home?" she insists

I look at Rye and he raises his eyebrows

Seeing that I don't really have a choice, I agree. Although I think these people are crazy, I still get the strange feeling that they are my friends…friends from a past life. I can't really describe it

Sadie then pulls out a glowing key

"Now…Whisper has been given information that the door that this key unlocks is in the Tazzel Hotel"

"Doesn't sound that complicated" I comment

"Only the problem is getting in…since we are all fugitives" Akosua points out

I shrug

"Yeah…there is that"

"Don't worry…I've taken care of that" Rye announces while standing up confidently

"I asked my dad to buy the hotel…so they should look the other way" he says casually

All three of us look down at him slightly dumbfounded…that anyone's parents could have that amount of money.

"What? It seemed easier that way…" he points out

"Alright guys…pack your stuff we're taking a visit to hotel Tazzel" Sadie says excitedly

"I'm coming too" I hear another girls voice state

I look up and see a muscly girl with dark black hair, dark brown eyes and tanned skin standing out the top of the stairs.

"Look I know you have no reason to trust me but I want to help" she says

"No…I do trust you Alayna" Akosua replies

"Do we?" Sadie asks

Akosua elbows her on the arm in annoyance and gives the girl a smile. Alayna manages a faint smile at all of us with a nod.

I head off to pack my things, I could try and slip away now but I also can't help but feel there is more to this whole thing than meets the eye.

I sling my bag around my shoulder and re-join Akosua, Rye, Sadie and Alayna who are stood outside the door. Alayna slips out a knife and offers it to me.

"In case we get in danger" she states

I sarcastically take it whilst wondering why I don't get a gun.

"Oh and try not to lose it…it's one of my favourites" she adds

"Alright I'll try to consider the needs of your knives while I'm getting shot at" I reply

A few members of the resistance come outside to say goodbye including Whisper

"I hope you find what you're looking for" Whisper says

Bastion also steps forward from behind Whisper. He was freed from the prison along with me.

Akosua runs to hug him, he seems a little taken back but accepts it.

"Bye…" she murmurs

He smiles one last time at her.

After we say out goodbyes we are about to leave when Akosua turns back.

"Wait…Whisper and Prince…do you have any family that you are close to…in case something happens…" she asks

"Yeah, I have a cousin…she's like my best friend" Whisper replies

"And what's her name?"

"Jolie"

Akosua nods

"Prince?"

He looks around a little taken off guard

"Erm…my mum I guess…her names Lilac" he replies

Sadie unexpectedly runs back and hugs Prince

"Still don't know you" he says awkwardly

"Sorry"

"Alright let's get this over with…so I can go home" I say

**Lola Hadley 13 District 9**

"You heard what she said! We need to go to this hotel!" I yell at Rhys

"She said you two…not me" he replies

I glance at Wolf and he just shrugs.

I hear the sound of vehicles pull up outside and doors closing rapidly. Followed by shouting

"We need to get out of here" Wolf says

Machine gun fire then rips through the walls and shatters the windows. I duck behind a wall to the right while Wolf and Rhys get behind the one opposite me.

"Hey that's my house you know!" Wolf shouts

He reaches behind his TV and pulls out another violin.

"Come on…your music's not that bad" Rhys points out

Wolf smashes the violin on the floor to reveal a shotgun

"You kept that thing!" I exclaim

"I was…paranoid" he replies

He leans out from behind the wall and fires a return shot out our enemies!

"Give it to me!" Rhys orders

"What?"

"Just do it"

Wolf reluctantly hands his shotgun over to Rhys

"What are you doing?" I question

"We're not all making it out of here" he replies

"Rhys no…" I mutter

He charges out with a battle cry firing shots at our attackers. This gives me and Wolf enough time to sneak out onto the street. As he is charging into the gun fire he is hit in the torso causing him to collapse onto the ground, panting heavily.

The last thing I see of him is one of the guards finishing him off with a bullet to the head.

"No!"

I am filled with uncontrollable rage however Wolf drags me away around the street corner…

**Alayna Styx 18 District 2**

We arrive at the entrance of Hotel Tazzel. It is a huge golden building, towering all the wall up past my vision. They say that inside is the door to the 'real world'.

The doors open for us and as we walk inside the reception staff seem to be pretending we don't exist, their eyes diverting attention elsewhere.

"Ok…let's just hurry up and find this door" Rye whispers

"What does it say on the key?"

Sadie observes the key

"Nothing" she answers

Akosua snatches it off her and inspects it further

"It clearly says room 9…how can you not see that?" she exclaims

We all gather round but I can see nothing…no number and neither can anyone else…except Akosua.

"I'm telling you it's there…clear as day"

"Ok…we can start at room 9 I guess" Rye replies

Without wanting to hang around any longer the five of us cram into an elevator. There are no floor numbers. The doors close and it only seems like a split second before they open again.

We step out to find a red carpet leading to a single door brown facing us.

"Who wants to go first?" Rye asks

I step forward and twist the handle before pushing the door open. On the other side I find myself standing in a plain white corridor with no features other than countless other doors on either side that seem to go on forever.

The door in front of me opens to reveal a soldier, he lifts his gun to shoot me but I charge into him and tackle him, I sweep him off his feet and we fall back through his door.

We fall through the door and land a few feet up from where we entered. I pull out my hand gun and put a bullet in his head and he goes still, blood splattering onto the floor! Another one appears a couple of doors down with his rifle aimed at my head!

Suddenly he is hit by a sharp knife to the throat, he slumps against the wall with blood staining its plain white surface.

I look to my right to see who threw it! Aaron! Of course that was the knife I gave him!

"Sorry…lost it already" he jokes

I chuckle and get back to my feet with the body below me.

When all of us are inside the corridor a few of the other doors begin to open. A young boy and girl emerge from one. Another boy with platinum blond hair comes from another with a younger girl at his side.

"It's all the tributes…" Akosua murmurs

"What?"

"Look!" she exclaims

She rushes down the corridor, pushing past everyone

"What do you see?" Sadie yells

"Room 9"

We chase after her with the other kids tagging along at the same time. She's right! At the end of the corridor there is a dark black door which, looks different to all the other white doors.

The door also looks old and worn down.

She places the key in the lock and turns. She pushes the door open and we follow her inside. We find ourselves in a dark room that is dimly lit by a white light that is coming from a hole in the centre. The room resembles the inside of a kind of bell tower with a large clock facing us. The clocks hands then begin spinning rapidly before landing on midnight.

BONG

The sound fills the air

"What the fuck is going on?" Aaron shouts

The clock then changes to a screen which, transforms from static into the sight a familiar room…The President's office!

The President is sitting on his chair facing the window as usual so you can only see the back of his black hair.

"Congratulations tributes" he announces

"You may think that you have solved the great mystery but you are mistaken…the nightmare has only just begun!"

"Who are you?" Sadie demands

His chair turns around to reveal a large boy…no older than me. He has bright yellow eyes with dark black pupil's which contrast with his jet black hair.

"You probably know me as President.S…but my name is Troy Salton! RIghtful victor of the 29th Hunger Games!"

I still have no idea what he's talking about

He stands up from his chair

"Everything that has happened so far has been orchestrated by me…I made up 'the chosen one', I allowed Sadie to find the key, I sent the soldiers to find you all and I led you all to this place"

I walk forward to the edge of the hole and inside I see a giant, swirling, white vortex!

"So what happens now?" Akosua asks

Suddenly footsteps can be heard coming from the corridor.

"The finale" he answers

"You must go through this portal and search for the real way out but I would hurry because only one can go through one at a time!"

The screen disappears back into a clock and I begin to hear gun fire coming from the corridor! The entire room starts shaking almost like we are in the middle of an earthquake!

"We need to go!" Akosua shouts

I little red haired girl is the first to jump through the portal, followed by her friend. The young boy and girl are next. Rye and Aaron seem hesitant but Sadie pushes them forward, they really don't have any other choice on this one because the other way means death.

Rye jumps in, followed closely by Aaron…

**Akosua Haynes 16 District 5**

Me and Sadie rush back to the door, soldiers are charging at us and firing. I look back at the portal as the others jump in.

I duck into the doorway and fire a few return shots but they continue to advance!

"There's not enough time for all of us…" I realise

I grab my assault rifle and charge out into the corridor

"What are you doing?" Sadie protests

She tries to grab hold of me to stop me but she is too late.

I begin firing on the soldiers, two of the go down instantly as they are caught off-guard. I take out a third however I am quickly hit by several bullets

ARGH

I collapse down in pain, however I lift up my gun and continue to fire. Sadie reaches forward and drags me back into the room. I clutch my bullet wound and begin to cough up blood

"Akosua! Come on!" Sadie cries

I look back at the portal and see that everyone has gone through.

"Go…" I whisper

She shakes her head and begins to breakdown. Her face has gone red with emotion as the soldiers get closer…

"We were gonna win this together…as a team remember?"

I smile faintly at her

"So we-we could see our families again" she stutters

"My parents are dead…both of them and my cousin and Bastion" I murmur

"You can still see your dad again"

She tries to wipe away the tears from her eyes

I take her hand.

"It's ok…you have to go" I murmur

The noises of the soldiers get closer every second

I feel the life begin to leave my body as everything goes dark…the last feeling that I feel is peace…

**Rye Kaiet 15 District 11**

After I jumped into the portal everything turned to white…then I landed with a thud!

I push myself to my feet and find myself standing in a dark deserted graveyard. I turn to look around only see an endless, featureless dark landscape. There are also dark silhouetted buildings scattered around the place while the sky is covered in dark sickly green clouds. I have found myself in a very strange place.

Then the memories start coming back to me. First the memories of a previous dream. I was living in a city with my dad but I ended up getting involved in this war and then I went into that portal.

But before that I was in The Hunger Games! I met my dad, I made an alliance and we survived together in a city arena filed with all sorts of horrors. Then we were attacked by a bunch of imposters that looked exactly like us. I tackled the fake Lola onto the ground to save the others but then I was assailed and that's when my other dream began.

I hear a thud as a girl lands next to me…

"Sadie?" I exclaim

She stands up in tears and we hug each other

"Sadie you were right! That world was a lie…I remember now!" I tell her

She continues to cry onto my shoulder

"What's wrong?" I ask

"Akosua's gone…" she murmurs

I shake my head

"I'm…I'm sorry"

"It's not your fault"

I can't help but feel like it is. If I had gone through that portal sooner…

"I should have remembered you but I've woken up from the dream now…"

She wipes the tears away from her face

"It's not a dream…it's a nightmare and it's still going" she replies

I look around at the dark, barren world that we have found ourselves in. The sound that can be heard is the faint howl of the wind.

**Rayon Ward 14 District 8**

Aluma helps me to my feet. I look around at the dark world, the green clouds, the gravestones…

"I'm starting to wish I had just stayed at home" Aluma says

I stare back into her eyes

"At least you got to spend time with your family, time that you never had in the real world…and I got to spend time with my father…the way he should have been…" I tell her

She nods

"Where do we go now?" she asks

I glance around at the horror that awaits us

"The only way there is to go…forward…" I reply

**We're down to the final 8 already! Hope you guys are enjoying this story. I will be putting up a new poll for the final 8 so please vote because still haven't decided who will win. A few things to mention. Firstly, the tributes have got their original memories back and yes Troy will be the final boss of this story. Since this may be my last SYOT then what better villain to end my universe with than the one that started it all. Next chapter will be final 8 family interviews. See you then!**

**Eulogies**

**Day 1 – Real world**

**26****th****: Whisper Collins (District 10 male) Killed by Wolfgang Othello Kelar - Impaled through radio tower. **

**25****th****: Satin Tellresh (District 8 female) Killed by Sahara Chrystal – Stabbed in the throat. **

**24****th****: Demetria Anderson (District 6 female) Killed by Maibee Turkish – Impaled with katana. **

**Day 2**

**23****rd****: Angel Terminus (District 4 female) Killed by Sahara Chrystal – Shot in the head.**

**22****nd****: Acer Lynx (District 3 male) Killed by Akosua Haynes – Stabbed in the eye. **

**Day 3**

**21****st****: Prince Malvanu (District 14 male) Killed by Dexter Cutting replica – stabbed in the chest. **

**Day 4**

**20****th****: Maria Marris Morgrove (District 10 female) Killed by Peacekeepers – shot in the torso. **

**19****th****: Cordelia Wattson (District 3 female) Killed by Bastion Oppenheim – Throat slit. **

**Day 5**

**18****th****: Boule Hadley (District 9 male) Killed by Bastion Oppenheim – Strangled to death. **

**17****th****: Adonis Quincy (District 2 male) Killed by himself – Blown up. **

**16****th****: Sahara Chrystal (District 1 female) Killed by Adonis Quincy – died in explosion. **

**15****th****: Bastion Oppenheim (District 5 male) Killed by Akosua Haynes – fell to his death.**

**14****th****: Bria Goodwin (District 7 female) Killed by Alayna Styx – Stabbed in the neck. **

**Day 1 – The Nightmare Dimension**

**No deaths occurred**

**Day 2**

**13****th****: Casey Hermes (District 6 male) Killed by Alayna Styx – Shot by sniper rifle.**

**Day 3**

**12****th****: Maibee Turkish (District 14 female) Killed by Marshall Dust – shot. **

**11****th:**** Marshall Dust (District 12 male) Killed by Devar Wildres – shot in the head. **

**10****th****: Devar Wildres (District 4 male) Killed by Sadie Tempest – Blown up by Molotov cocktail. **

**Day 4**

**9****th****: Akosua Haynes (District 5 female) Killed by soldiers – shot. I decided to kill Akosua here because I feel like her character arch is kind of complete and I got the feeling she wasn't that popular. Hope her fans aren't too sad by her death : ( Thanks for the submission DragonoftheStars1429**

**Alive tributes: 8**

**Deceased tributes: 18**

**Remaining tributes**

**District 1**

Male: Wolfgang Othello Kelar – 1 kill

**District 2**

Female: Alayna Styx – 2 kills

**District 7**

Male: Aaron Holloway

**District 8**

Male: Rayon Ward

**District 9**

Female: Lola Hadley

**District 11**

Male: Rye Kaiet

Female: Aluma Nirel

**District 12**

Female: Sadie Tempest – 1 kill

**District placements**

**8****th****: District 5**

**9****th****: District 4**

**10****th****: District 14**

**11****th****: District 6**

**12****th****: District 3**

**13****th****: District 10**


	34. Final 8 Family Interviews

Final 8 family interviews

**Dionysus 40 (Host)**

Here we are…at the final 8. It's been extra hard on the families this year after they appeared in the Nightmare Dimension from the tributes thoughts, people have gathered outside their homes trying to ask them questions.

_Rayon Ward family interview_

We were able to locate Rye and Lee Ward, Rayon's aunt and uncle who look after him.

Rye is unable to hold back tears as soon as the subject of her nephew is brought up.

"My poor Rayon…he's been through so much…" she cries

"Did you expect Rayon to make it this far when you first found out that he was reaped?" I ask

Rayon's aunt elects not to answer this question and so his uncle does

"To be honest…not really" he mutters

"He has impressed me I'll say that"

"I'm so proud of my boy…he's been so clever to have been in so many alliances" Rye cuts in

She manages to wipe the tears away from her face while Lee comforts her.

"Are you hopeful that Rayon might be able to win this after all?" I ask

"I just want to give my boy a hug that's all I care about" Rye responds

"With two possible winners this year and hardly any careers left…yes I am hopeful" Lee answers

_Sadie Tempest family interview_

We manged to locate Sadie's father, Xavier Tempest, he's a very depressed looking man but then as we know from the Nightmare Dimension, Sadie's mum died years ago.

"Sadie Tempest! The tribute that has shocked us all! From making alliances to making bombs and killing a career!" I exclaim

Xavier looks unchanged by my positive comments and covers his face with his hand to try and hide his emotions

"Sadie's already been through a lot after we lost her mum…so I can't imagine what she'll be like if she makes it back" he murmurs

"I just wish I had been a better dad to her that's all…I know I could have been…"

I give him a false presenters smile

"Well I'm sure you'll still have the chance to make it up to her. Don't you agree?"

"I know that in life it's never a good idea to be hopeful…that's all I'll say" he responds

_Alayna Styx family interview_

We tracked down Alayna's parents. Dax and Valerie. Dax is a very stern looking man with little emotion while Valerie just sits by him sheepishly.

"Are you proud of your daughter? One of the last careers?" I ask

"I will not be proud of her until she dispatches every last tribute left alive" Dax declares

"If she even thinks about sticking with that alliance of outsiders then I will be mad. There's no excuses anymore, now that she has her memories back" he continues

I turn to Valerie

"And what do you think?"

She shrugs

"Alayna's father is right, she has become too soft"

_Lola Hadley family interview_

We weren't able to find any family of Lola's but we did manage to track down Rhys. Who had become a bit of a celebrity after his appearance in the nightmare dimension.

We push through the crowds gathered around him to attempt to take him somewhere private to interview.

"Oh please it was nothing" he tells his multiple fans

I push the last people out the way.

"Are you Rhys?" I ask him

He seems taken back at the sight of capitol people

"Erm…yes" he replies

"We're here to interview you"

"Great…more questions" he says sarcastically

After taking him somewhere quiet I sit him on a table opposite

"What has been the biggest surprise for you during this Hunger Games?"

He takes a sip from some apple juice

"Other than watching myself get shot?" he replies sarcastically

"Ok then…what are your thoughts on Lola? Did you think she'd make it this far?

The boy sits back contemplating

"You know I've known Lola a long time…well a few months…anyway she's always had a fighting spirit…trust me"

"So yeah…I think she can win"

"And when she gets back…he can both be famous together!"

_Aaron Holloway family interview_

We tracked down Aarons parents, deep in the woods of District 7. We find them hacking a huge log in half on one of their machines.

"My names Dionysus I'm from the…"

"We know who you are" his father interrupts

"Then could we ask you some questions about your son Aaron?" I ask

He looks at his wife before nodding. They know they can't refuse.

"Did you expect your son to make it to the final 8?"

Aarons father takes a deep breath before answering

"When he was reaped we were in grief of course but at this point we are almost certain our boy is gonna make it back" he answers

"Why's that?"

"Because he is the strongest tribute left and out of all the tributes that have been tested, he has proven himself the most"

"Yes but as we know there are more threats in this arena than just this year's tributes" I reply

"True…I don't know who this past tribute is but I do know that Aaron will make it back because when he does I will pass my company to him…"

"Well…that's some reward" I remark

_Rye Kaiet family interview_

Rye's father wasn't hard to track down. Zeryal Farro is the mentor for District 11 and everyone knows who he is now.

"Zeryal many people have many questions for you but first off I'd like to know how you feel about both of your tributes being in the final 8"

"I'm very pleased but it's not all down to me of course. Both Rye and Aluma have been great survivors"

"But would it be fair to say that you would prefer to former to make it back"

He doesn't answer but takes a few moments pause

"I would like them both to make it back but they are not currently in an alliance with each other"

"I'm not going to deny that there were a few things that I didn't get to explain to Rye before we parted…like…I love him"

_Aluma Nirel family interview_

We tracked down Aluma's grandfather is District 11. A grumpy looking old man who reluctantly lets us in his home.

"Get on with it" he growls

"You must be proud of your granddaughter"

He shrugs

"She's the youngest remaining tribute" I continue

"Not really my problem" he says

"Did you expect her to make it this far?"

His eyes have now shut and all I can hear from him is the sound of snoring. Did he just fall asleep!?

I nudge him to try and wake him up but he only lets out a snort…he is in a deep sleep.

Then I see a little girl emerge from a room to my left.

I turn to face her

"Hi" I greet

She waves awkwardly

"Are you Aluma's sister?" I ask

She nods

"Is she coming back?" the girl asks

"What do you think?" I ask

She nods

_Wolfgang Orthello Kelar family interview_

Lux and Amanda Kelar. Two of the wealthiest people in District 1. We are welcomed into their large home where we interview them at the dining table. Wolfs younger sister Vinci is also there.

"Wolfgang Orthello Kelar. The tall handsome career from 1 but surprisingly not the most popular career this year. How would you respond to that?"

"Wolf was always an awkward boy but we know he has the skills to make it back…popular or not" Amanda responds

"So you are proud of him then?"

Both parents nod in agreement

"I always wanted one of my children to compete in the Hunger Games… Mozaic was the most promising but after she died in that training accident it was down to Wolf to do me proud"

Lux looks at the floor, almost silently mad.

"And what do you think of Wolf's performance?" I ask Vinci

"Well…I really enjoyed what he did to that District 10 boy…that was so gory and awesome!" she giggles

**Hope you enjoyed this shorter chapter. My life's really chaotic atm so you probably won't see the next chapter till after the 21****st**** of May. Hope your looking forward to it. Don't forget to review and vote on the poll if you haven't already. Did this chapter change who you want to survive at all?**


	35. Midnight

Midnight

_121 years ago_

"Keep an eye on your feet" said Gage as his sword met Troy's

Gage was Troy's trainer and had been training him since Troy's brother died in a previous Hunger Games.

Gage swung for Troy's head but he ducked and ended up pointing his sword at Gages throat. All the other students who were watching clapped.

"You are ready" said Gage

"Of course I am, just imagine how I'll be with a spear" said Troy sternly

"There is just one more test that needs to be done before I believe you can volunteer" said Gage

"Bring him!" he ordered

Two peacekeepers brought and man who had his hands bound and pushed him to his knees in font of Troy. Gage handed Troy his sword.

"You can't mean…" Mumbled Troy

"It's not a weakness is it?" Snapped Gage

"No…no" murmured Troy

_Present day_

**Rayon Ward 14 District 8**

There is nothing. No matter where me and Aluma go, there is nothing but this dark barren wasteland. There is no sound either, just silence. I always liked my quiet time but this is too much…

Mist descends all around us.

We stumble into another graveyard, trying to keep to the path in the middle. I keep looking over my shoulder every second to make sure Aluma is still with me and that I haven't lost her in the mist.

We stop in front of a large grave in the shape of a cross. Then I feel something grab hold of my legs from underground!

I scream when I notice skeleton hands holding my legs!

I stumble onto the ground and begin to roll down a hill…as multiple bony corpses emerge around us…

When I scramble to my feet I notice the mist has got a lot thicker and also that I am now on my own…

"Aluma!" I call into the mist

The feeling of dread fills my heart. Loneliness in this new arena is not the most comfortable thing…

I huddle myself with my arms as I wander through the thick mist. I trip over another grave, my body rolls down into a ditch and I land in an awkward position on my arm.

I stand up again, rubbing my arm in pain. Suddenly I freeze in shock! There is a bright shady figure standing in front of me that almost looks transparent…it is shining in the mist.

"Ghost…" I mutter

Although I can just make out the features of a tall, older boy with a similar hair colour to me.

"Who are you?" he asks

His voice echoes with a deep shaky undertone

"I'm…I'm Rayon" I stutter

He moves closer to me making me feel more uncomfortable

"Who are you?" I ask in response

"I don't remember…I have been stuck in a one-hundred-year long dream" he answers

I shiver at the sound of his words

"You…must remember something…" I murmur

"I remember a snow storm, a girl and a cave…can you help me remember my name?" he asks me

"Maybe we can help each other" I suggest

"I'll help you find out who you were and you help me get out of here…deal?"

"Deal" he replies sounding slightly more upbeat

"So…where do I start?" I ask

"There is a big…a big red book…you can find it in the endless library"

The Endless library? That doesn't sound good.

He points his hand towards an old dark building.

"Just a word of warning…when you are in the library…be silent…don't anger the librarian" he says

Before I can ask him to clarify what exactly he means, he has disappeared.

I look back towards the building and take a deep breath. What are you doing Rayon? Making deals with ghosts…you idiot.

Let's face it. This isn't the craziest thing that's happened to me so far though is it?

**Aaron Holloway 18 District 7**

Alayna stares as me! She must remember the mission she had! The mission to kill me! We are alone so she could probably pull it off but since both of us are unarmed it might come down to brute strength. I stare back at her trying to anticipate her next move…

"We came this far together…I'm willing to stick by you a little longer" she states

I nod slowly and offer out my hand. She shakes it and we smile at each other again…remembering all the adventures we had in the alternate reality…

"By the way I'm sorry about interrogating you back in there…that was pretty mean" she says

I shrug it off

"Its fine"

A huge beam of light then strikes down about 20 meters away in the seemingly endless, dark barren landscape! Me and Alayna duck down behind a mound of dirt…

When the light fades away he is standing there! The President, the career from a past games, Troy Salton or whatever his name is. However, by his side are several other people as well. They also look like past tributes…maybe careers.

One of them is holding a bow, he has light brown skin, long black hair and a very stoic expression. There is also another boy with him, he has black hair and dark brown eyes. He is pale with a pointed nose and is also pretty tall. He is carrying a spiked baton…he definitely looks like a career. The other two are girls and I think they are also careers. One is a short girl with dark brown hair and blue eyes. She carries a spear in her hands. The final girl looks particularly mean. She has grey eyes, burgundy hair and a scar on her face. Her chosen weapon is a double edged sword.

"They look really dangerous" I whisper to Alayna

"We need to get the others if we're gonna have a chance against them" she responds

Troy lifts up a large silver halberd. The blade is coated in what looks like multi coloured diamonds

"What's the plan boss?" the boy with the bow asks

"Hestia and Indien…you hunt for the other tributes…report to me when you find them" he orders calmly

"Roderik and Rachel…you find the Well"

"Copy that" they respond

He's treating them like they're his minions…almost like he has control over them…

**Rayon Ward 14 District 8**

The large, dark grey building towers in front of me, facing me are two wooden doors leading inside. I take a deep breath and shiver, thinking about what horrors could face me inside. I gulp and prepare to push the door open…

"Rayon?" I hear Aluma's voice

I turn around and find her behind me, panting heavily.

"Aluma! Thank God!"

"I thought I lost you…what are you doing?" She asks

"It's hard to explain…I need to find this book for this ghost and in return he'll show us the way out…" I explain

"What?"

"Just trust me" I insist

She smiles warmly at me.

"Ok"

I'm glad Aluma is back with me…I feel less scared now but only a little bit…

As I creak the door open I turn back to her

"Also it's a library to we have to be silent" I tell her

She gestures that her mouth is zipped and we head inside.

It is a dark, gloomy building but then what do you expect. It has isles of books that seem to go on forever, actually I think they do.

As we creep down the first isle I get the feeling we are not alone.

"How are we supposed to find it…" Aluma whispers

"Shhh!"

I hear the sound of something moving towards us down the aisles, I peer through to the next isle and see a dark black figure patrolling.

"Be silent in the library" a deep ghostly voice orders

I gulp and slowly me and Aluma continue to tip toe down the aisle all while aware of the ghostly presence near us.

Then I spot it! A big red book sticking out from all the other countless books. I look at Aluma and place my finger over my lips before pointing at the book…

I creep slowly towards it. I slip the book halfway out which reveals the title. The word 'Teccam' is in big golden writing on the front.

Suddenly I let out a huge sneeze which causes my hand to jolt, knocking several other books off the shelf. As the books hit the floor the sound feels twice as loud as it should. I close my eyes in panic but nothing happens…

Eventually I open my eyes and just find Aluma standing in front of me. I breath a huge sigh of relief and Aluma begins to chuckle…

Out of nowhere I feel something wrap around my leg! I am instantly pulled to the ground and dragged into the darkness

"Rayon!" Aluma screams

"Be silent in the library!" I hear the same demonic voice screech

All I can see behind is a vortex of black cloud with oil coloured tentacles shooting out of it and it is one of these tentacles that is around my foot!

Why does everything keep going for my legs?!

It begins to squeeze and I feel the bones in my legs cracking along with it causing excruciating pain! I don't like to think of myself as a coward but the pain causes me to scream out for help!

"Aluma!"

Aluma races over and slams a book into the tentacle! It releases my legs and I push myself up with the red book still in my arms.

I limp forward towards the exit with Aluma all while feeling the ghostly presence gaining on us.

We are only moments from reaching the exit when Aluma shoves me forwards. A tentacle wraps around her torso! I hold the big red book out for her to grab onto just as she is lifted into the air. The book is now the only thing preventing her from getting dragged into that vortex!

"Hold on!" I shout

I see a tear begin to roll down her face as her hands slip from the book…

"You've been a good friend Rayon…I hope you know that" she murmurs

"No don't…" I beg

I feel my feet slipping across the floor as I start to get dragged towards the Librarian as well.

She gives a smile

"Thankyou…"

She releases her hands from the book and she is dragged into the black vortex.

"No!"

I fall backwards through the door and land outside in the graveyard…a cannon fires

My head hits the ground and I stare into the night…

I lay in the same spot for what feels like hours, although there seems to be no concept of time in this dimension anyway, just eternal night.

I clutch the big red book against my chest as tight as I can. I need to keep it safe otherwise Aluma died for nothing…

I sit up, wiping the tears from my eyes. I stare at the book in my hands…

"This book better be damn important" I mutter

A light appears before my eyes! The bright ghost that sent me on this mission appears before my eyes.

"You did it" he states

I nod handing the book to him. He gleefully takes it and begins flicking through the pages.

"Yes! It's all coming back to me now!" he exclaims

"Teccam…You're all monsters! Yes, that is what I said to him" he continues

"What are you talking about?" I question

"And he said "even now you're trying to deny the fact that I'm not real, I'm dreaming, I'm just a hallucination created by your visual cortex" and he was right"

"What?"

Now this ghost is making even less sense than he was before!

"My name is Jay Porter, I died in the 29th Hunger Games to a mutt." he states

Finally!

"Ok so now that you remember your name…you must uphold you side of the deal" I say

"Of course"

"To get out of here you must find the Well of Souls but you must be quick…the master is here now and he wants out as much as you!"

"The Master?"

"Troy Salton" he replies

"He is the master of the nightmare dimension…good luck!"

With that he is gone!

"Very helpful" I mutter to myself

"Well of Souls…can't be that difficult to find right?"

If only I knew what a Well of Souls looked like. Can't say I've encountered many of them in District 8.

**Sadie Tempest 17 District 12**

"What do we do now?" Rye asks me

All I can do is shrug as I stare into the blackness of a dark lake. It is surrounded by black scorched earth and bare trees with very little features and spiked, jagged branches. In the centre of the lake I can make out what looks like a gazebo but it is a black silhouette like everything else in this dimension. The only light source here is the bright full moon is in the same position as it always is.

As I stare into the lake I see something…my home back in District 12. My dad, the burnt tree outside, me racing my friends through the District. It all seems so far away now…

Rye sits beside me

"Come on…you're normally the one to motivate me not the other way round" he says

I manage a faint smile

"Sorry but I don't see much hope at the moment" I murmur

"That's where you're wrong" I hear Alayna's voice state

We look behind and Alayna is standing there with Aaron

"Alayna?"

"The President is here…he plans to use us to escape and win the hunger games himself!" she explains

"You're kidding?" Rye responds

She shakes her head

"He has four tributes helping him but at the moment he's on his own so we should take this opportunity to kill him and find out how to get out of here" she says

I look at Rye before looking down at the ground again.

"And how are we supposed to fight him? We have no weapons!" I argue

Just then a huge crate parachutes down from the sky, it hits the ground a few meters away! The capitol must be on our side over this past guy!

"Ok then…do what you want but I for one don't plan to let this 'Troy Salton' win. He had his chance and he's not going to take away mine!" She replies

With that she marches confidently towards the crate. I look at Rye and he stares back at me as if to say "She's got a point"

Me, Rye and Aaron follow Alayna to the crate. It is a couple of meters tall and the size of a small shed. Waiting there is Lola with the boy from 1!

"Wolf!" Alayna exclaims

"Lola!" the rest of us say

We are a bit hesitant to fight a career.

"I guess we are gonna need all the help we can get" Aaron states

On the side of the 'crate' there is a button which opens up a door which leads inside. Once I'm in I begin looking around at the endless choices of weapons to choose from. I spot multiple glass bottles lined up on the shelves with different oils, chemicals and a lighter! They must have been thinking about me up there!

I quickly begin filling up the bottles with the chemicals (just like Cordelia showed me) to create fire bombs!

**Rye Kaiet 15 District 11**

I strap a large sickle to my back, that is the only weapon I need. I spot an axe leaning against the wall so I pick it up and tap Aaron on the shoulder. His face lights up when he sees it and I hand it to him with a smile.

"Don't worry…this is the last time I'll touch it" I joke

He chuckles

**Lola Hadley 13 District 9**

Sadie is making a bunch of bombs I think but I don't know how to do that. I take a couple of the glass bottles and smash them into the wall, making what left extremely sharp.

Sadie looks at me in slight annoyance

"You weren't planning on using those I hope" I murmur

She smirks and continues what she was doing

I strap the broken bottles to my wrists with some duct tape. It will definitely be very unfortunate for anyone I punch. I then notice some nunchucks hanging on the wall. I am instantly reminded of Boule, I take a deep breath before taking them in my hands "They might come in handy" I remember him saying.

I smile at the sight of them.

**Wolfgang Orthello Kelar 18 District 1**

A shotgun! My weapon! I excitedly start loading it up with slug pellets! I still feel like it could do with some adjustments. I take out a small knife and attach it to the end creating a bayonet!

**Alayna Styx 18 District 2**

Inside the crate are plenty of knives, scissors, pencils and other objects I can throw at people. I place them all in a pouch by my side. I see a shining sword, I can't resist the temptation to take it. "You suck with a blade" I remember Byran saying.

I exit the crate and take the sword down to the lake. There I hold the sword up and face it. In the lake I can see my reflection, the blade of my sword reflects into the water, I tilt it so I can see my face on the sword.

"I will make you proud" I say into the reflection

I'm not talking about my father or my mothers. They just wanted me to kill people. To be honest I'm not sure who I'm talking to…

"You ready?" I hear Wolfs say

I turn around and find the whole team standing there, all armed. I knew I could beat them into shape!

"Are you?" I reply

"Follow me"

I lead them back across the barren plains to where me and Aaron were earlier. We all peer over the mound to find President Salton still in the same place, with his halberd.

"He looks like he's expecting us" Rye comments

I take a deep breath

"Then let's not keep him waiting" I respond

We all stand up and prepare for the battle….

**Finally another arena chapter! I hope you are all well in these hard times and this story can help distract you from everything. The first section of this chapter was actually taken from my first story so that's why the writing might seem different. Troy has four horsemen to help him. Some of the most ruthless characters that has been in my stories. Here's a quick reminder**

**Indien Syrup: Created by Guesttwelve. Brutally killed four tributes in the 49****th**** Hunger Games**

**Hestia Alder: Created by Professor RJ Lupin. Killed her fellow career the moment she betrayed her in the 49****th**** Hunger Games**

**Roderik Caspitian: Created by santiagoponcini20. Poisoned his own District partner and drowned a boy to death in the 35****th**** hunger games.**

**Rachel Moore: Created by ilookhotinblack. Betrayed and stabbed her fellow career in the back in the 29****th**** Hunger Games. If anyone remembers her she was just not very nice.**

**Some of you might be wondering my Troy didn't choose Nolan. The career that killed 7 people. I think because he would be a physical match for Troy. I'm not sure who do you think would win? That's todays question lol**

**Eulogies**

**Day 1 – Real world**

**26****th****: Whisper Collins (District 10 male) Killed by Wolfgang Othello Kelar - Impaled through radio tower. **

**25****th****: Satin Tellresh (District 8 female) Killed by Sahara Chrystal – Stabbed in the throat. **

**24****th****: Demetria Anderson (District 6 female) Killed by Maibee Turkish – Impaled with katana. **

**Day 2**

**23****rd****: Angel Terminus (District 4 female) Killed by Sahara Chrystal – Shot in the head.**

**22****nd****: Acer Lynx (District 3 male) Killed by Akosua Haynes – Stabbed in the eye. **

**Day 3**

**21****st****: Prince Malvanu (District 14 male) Killed by Dexter Cutting replica – stabbed in the chest. **

**Day 4**

**20****th****: Maria Marris Morgrove (District 10 female) Killed by Peacekeepers – shot in the torso. **

**19****th****: Cordelia Wattson (District 3 female) Killed by Bastion Oppenheim – Throat slit. **

**Day 5**

**18****th****: Boule Hadley (District 9 male) Killed by Bastion Oppenheim – Strangled to death. **

**17****th****: Adonis Quincy (District 2 male) Killed by himself – Blown up. **

**16****th****: Sahara Chrystal (District 1 female) Killed by Adonis Quincy – died in explosion. **

**15****th****: Bastion Oppenheim (District 5 male) Killed by Akosua Haynes – fell to his death.**

**14****th****: Bria Goodwin (District 7 female) Killed by Alayna Styx – Stabbed in the neck. **

**Day 1 – The Nightmare Dimension**

**No deaths occurred**

**Day 2**

**13****th****: Casey Hermes (District 6 male) Killed by Alayna Styx – Shot by sniper rifle.**

**Day 3**

**12****th****: Maibee Turkish (District 14 female) Killed by Marshall Dust – shot. **

**11****th:**** Marshall Dust (District 12 male) Killed by Devar Wildres – shot in the head. **

**10****th****: Devar Wildres (District 4 male) Killed by Sadie Tempest – Blown up by Molotov cocktail. **

**Day 4**

**9****th****: Akosua Haynes (District 5 female) Killed by soldiers – shot. **

**Midnight**

**8****th****: Aluma Nirel (District 11 female) Killed by The Librarian. I really liked Aluma and tries to give her a good character arch. Hope the author is happy with the outcome. She will be missed. Thanks for the submission Merp1Molecule!**

**Alive tributes: 7**

**Deceased tributes: 19**

**Remaining tributes**

**District 1**

Male: Wolfgang Othello Kelar – 1 kill

**District 2**

Female: Alayna Styx – 2 kills

**District 7**

Male: Aaron Holloway

**District 8**

Male: Rayon Ward

**District 9**

Female: Lola Hadley

**District 11**

Male: Rye Kaiet

**District 12**

Female: Sadie Tempest – 1 kill

**District placements**

**8****th****: District 5**

**9****th****: District 4**

**10****th****: District 14**

**11****th****: District 6**

**12****th****: District 3**

**13****th****: District 10**


	36. Not all hope is lost

Not all hope is lost

**Sadie Tempest 17 District 12**

The six of us slowly make our way down the mound towards our mysterious enemy. Upon noticing us, the giant career lifts up his weapon calmly. He is wearing a black vest chest plate which shows off his huge arms. He seems completely unfazed by six heavily armed tributes marching towards him. I don't know how good this guy was but he can't have been that good!

We are only meters away from him now when he suddenly begins speaking in a strangely confident tonne.

"Sadie Tempest…I'm very happy to finally meet you…" he announces

I look around confused at the others as to why he picked me out.

"What do you want from me?" I question

He turns the silver blade of his spear towards us and presses one of the green jewels on it…it is then that I notice that the weapon is not lined with jewels, but buttons…

After releasing his finger from the button, the world begins to change around us. Instead of this eternal dark nightmare we are met by a bright sunny sky with long wavy green grass. The trees aren't bare, they are lush with leaves and rustling in the wind. The sound of birds can be heard in the distance. We are by the same lake as we were earlier but it is now a clear blue and beautiful, especially with the sun reflecting off it. President Salton is there in the gazebo in the middle of the lake, with what looks like his family. A little girl and an older woman.

"I was you" he explains

"For a time this world was enough for me but soon I realised what you did…that my family wasn't real and my real one was still out there somewhere…I couldn't just leave them on their own. I know you understand this"

As I see him with his family I realise that he does have a point. I know exactly where he's coming from.

"So you took over this place" I reply

He changes the world back to the dark barren landscape

"What you see here is the nightmare dimensions' true form, they tried to take my memories from me and trap me here…but now thanks to you I can escape and finally see my family again" he continues

I can see now the determination in his eyes, it's the same determination that we all have to get home…

"What makes you think we don't want to go home as much as you?" Wolf says

"Unfortunately…that is what we all want" Rye adds

"Well…we can't all get what we want" President Salton rebuts

With that Aaron lets out a battle cry and charges towards the career with the rest of us following close behind. Our enemy readies his weapon for battle…

**Wolfgang Orthello Kelar 18 District 1**

I aim my shotgun to shoot the President however Aaron charges in my line of fire swinging his axe wildly. He swings the axe down on the career however Troy blocks the swing with his Halberd. He then quickly slides the axe head into Aarons axe, disarming him before hitting Aaron in the face with the blunt side of his blade. As Aaron hits the ground, Rye swings at Troy's gut with his sickle. Troy quickly steps back to avoid it and plants a front kick in Rye's body, sending him down! Alayna launches a pair of scissors at Troy's head however he quickly deflects it with his halberd and strikes her on the head with the end of it.

Finally, I have a clean shot, as I prepare to pull the trigger my enemy notices me and appears strangely calm.

My fine-tuned hearing picks up the sound of an arrow whistling towards me! I quickly step back and the arrow lodges into my shotgun!

"Shit!" I yell

Turning to my left I see who has fired it. It's a guy with long, black hair, carrying a bow and arrow!

I try to shot him however my shotgun is completely broken. He gives me a sly smirk before drawing another arrow. I need to act quick! I toss my gun down and charge at him just as he pulls back the arrow.

Suddenly I hear a girl scream!

"No!"

Out of nowhere Lola leaps onto his back and begins violently stabbing him with her broken bottles attached to her fists!

He yelps in pain and yanks her off him by her hair, everything after this seems to happen in a split second and no matter how fast I charge I cannot reach them! Lola pulls out her pocket knife and attempts to stab him in the neck but he is able to block her stab and snatch the blade off of her before plunging it into her own neck!

I see her face gasp in shock as the blood spurts out! When he pulls the knife out, her body flops still. A cannon fires!

I feel my heart fill with rage, I have spent a lot of time with Lola!

"You killed her!" I scream in anger

He glances at me and quickly throws himself towards his bow but this time I am faster! I tackle him down and begin to mercilessly beat him with my fists!

"She was my friend!" I yell

Blood begins to fill his face as my fist impact him but then I feel a kick strike me directly in the ribs sending me rolling off the killer. I look up and see another girl carrying a spear. She is short, with dark brown hair and blue eyes!

"Looks like you were in trouble Indien" she says to the boy I was just mauling

He grimaces and stands up in a fit of rage. I push myself up to face my two enemies…

**Alayna Styx 18 District 2**

I quickly recover from Troy's attack and begin to throw everything I have at him (literally). He deflects my knife, pen and pencil. I reach into my bag and pull out the last item! A baseball. He grins at the sight of it and I launch it at his head however it just bounces off and he doesn't even flinch

"Well it was close to a tennis ball" I say

He charges at me with his halberd raised!

He swings downwards and I roll out the way as it clangs against the ground!

"Please don't fail me!" I mumble as I pull out my sword

He swings at me again with his halberd and I parry the first strike, he then thrusts it at my torso but I deflect the huge weapon.

"My turn"

I swing down at his neck, he blocks it with the handle. He then shoves me back before spinning round with an almighty swing at my head!

I just manage to block it however the impact nearly knocks me over! I see his face grimace as both our weapons press against each other! With a final cry he pushes my blade down and roundhouse kicks me in the head, sending me to the ground!

Holding my face in pain I look around. Wolf and Rye are now fighting two of The Presidents helpers that we saw earlier. Aaron is still on the ground.

"Get up!" I tell him

He doesn't reply so I grip my sword in my round…ready to fight to the death!

"I have to admit…you fought well Alayna" Troy states

Did he just compliment me in the middle of a battle?

"Yeah well your seal of approval doesn't mean shit to me" I retort

He smiles

"You have a fiery spirit about you...help me defeat the others and we could win this together" he continues

I look up at him in shock…before I can respond to his offer a bottle smashes next to him causing flames to burst out!

"Argh"

Sadie lets out a battle cry and begins tossing more of her makeshift bombs at The President! He dodges the next two and a fire begins to spread around us!

I look at Sadie and she awkwardly smiles back.

"I didn't really think this through did I…" she says

**Aaron Holloway 18 District 7**

The knock to my head disorientated me but I am back on my feet again…suddenly there is fire all around me! I feel the heat penetrate my skin and my cloths begin to fill with sweat. I lift up my axe and scan around for the big guy! Where is he?

Suddenly I notice Sadie, she is there with one of her bottle bombs.

"Sadie!" I yell

Then I see him charging towards her through the flames with his weapon raised!

"No!"

I rush towards them faster than I ever have before and somehow manage to intercept the Presidents blade! In a flash Sadie is now on the ground unharmed but I feel a sharp pain in my torso! I look down and see Troy's weapon impaled into my body. I look up at his face and see the flames reflecting into his eyes! He has an expression of fury but also desperation and sadness!

He yanks his spear out of me causing me to gasp…everything goes fuzzy after this. I see explosions of smoke thrown by a mysterious figure as I am dragged away from the battle field by Sadie!

"You're gonna be alright" I think I hear her say

What seems like only a few seconds of me being dragged away must be at least half an hour but the President is no longer here and neither are any of his allies. My friends seem to gather around me along with that mysterious person dressed in black.

I look down at my body as blood gushes out, Sadie and Rye are above me trying to stop the bleeding but I feel the life begin to leave my body…I close my eyes and everything goes dark…

**Rye Kaiet 15 District 11**

After Aaron died me and Sadie huddle together in silence. We are the last of the original alliance now but we were also the two that started it so I guess it's kind of poetic? I don't know…

Alayna and Wolf gather around us, as well as this new guy. He is wearing a black hood and the rest of his face is covered by a black scarf…not even his eyes are visible.

"What do we do now?" I murmur

I look to Alayna to see if she has any bright ideas but she just shrugs.

"We can't do anything…he's unbeatable…its over" she mutters

"He's not unbeatable" the mysterious person interjects

I turn my attention to him

"And how would you know?" I question

"Because I beat him before" he replies

"Who are you?" Wolf asks

"I am Data…winner of the 29th Hunger Games" he answers

"Ok then how do we do it?" Alayna asks with a new found hope

He sighs.

"It won't be easy…Troy is someone who is always one step ahead…if you want to defeat him then we need to be the ones ahead"

"And how do we do that?" Sadie asks

"We won't be able to do it alone…in fact we will need to get help…and a lot of it!" he answers

What does he mean a lot? If he means more tributes from the past, then I think I've had my fill of them…

"Not all hope is lost for you but you are going to succeed then you need to follow me" he states

I look around at the others and they all nod, clearly we have no choice but to trust this guy…

**The final finale is coming up next and it will be split into two chapters! Where the characters will have their final faceoff with Troy. Hope you are all excited! I know this has been an unconventional SYOT so thanks to those that have been sticking by it!**

**Only 5 of the original tributes left! Let me know who you think will survive and your predictions about the finale!**

**Eulogies**

**Day 1 – Real world**

**26****th****: Whisper Collins (District 10 male) Killed by Wolfgang Othello Kelar - Impaled through radio tower. **

**25****th****: Satin Tellresh (District 8 female) Killed by Sahara Chrystal – Stabbed in the throat. **

**24****th****: Demetria Anderson (District 6 female) Killed by Maibee Turkish – Impaled with katana. **

**Day 2**

**23****rd****: Angel Terminus (District 4 female) Killed by Sahara Chrystal – Shot in the head.**

**22****nd****: Acer Lynx (District 3 male) Killed by Akosua Haynes – Stabbed in the eye. **

**Day 3**

**21****st****: Prince Malvanu (District 14 male) Killed by Dexter Cutting replica – stabbed in the chest. **

**Day 4**

**20****th****: Maria Marris Morgrove (District 10 female) Killed by Peacekeepers – shot in the torso. **

**19****th****: Cordelia Wattson (District 3 female) Killed by Bastion Oppenheim – Throat slit. **

**Day 5**

**18****th****: Boule Hadley (District 9 male) Killed by Bastion Oppenheim – Strangled to death. **

**17****th****: Adonis Quincy (District 2 male) Killed by himself – Blown up. **

**16****th****: Sahara Chrystal (District 1 female) Killed by Adonis Quincy – died in explosion. **

**15****th****: Bastion Oppenheim (District 5 male) Killed by Akosua Haynes – fell to his death.**

**14****th****: Bria Goodwin (District 7 female) Killed by Alayna Styx – Stabbed in the neck. **

**Day 1 – The Nightmare Dimension**

**No deaths occurred**

**Day 2**

**13****th****: Casey Hermes (District 6 male) Killed by Alayna Styx – Shot by sniper rifle.**

**Day 3**

**12****th****: Maibee Turkish (District 14 female) Killed by Marshall Dust – shot. **

**11****th:**** Marshall Dust (District 12 male) Killed by Devar Wildres – shot in the head. **

**10****th****: Devar Wildres (District 4 male) Killed by Sadie Tempest – Blown up by Molotov cocktail. **

**Day 4**

**9****th****: Akosua Haynes (District 5 female) Killed by soldiers – shot. **

**Midnight**

**8****th****: Aluma Nirel (District 11 female) Killed by The Librarian. **

**7****th****: Lola Hadley (District 9 female) Killed by Indien Syrup - stabbed in the neck. Lola has been a great character, I hope the author is happy with her story in this. While she did decently on the polls she was nowhere near the top which is the main reason she died. Now she can be reunited with Boule. Thanks for the submission Professor R.J Lupin1**

**6****th****: Aaron Holloway (District 7 male) Killed by Troy Salton – impaled in the torso. Aaron was another character I liked but again he didn't get many votes on the poll. I hope the author isn't disappointed that he didn't make it to the finale. Thanks for the submission Greywolf44**

**Alive tributes: 5**

**Deceased tributes: 21**

**Remaining tributes**

**District 1**

Male: Wolfgang Othello Kelar – 1 kill

**District 2**

Female: Alayna Styx – 2 kills

**District 8**

Male: Rayon Ward

**District 11**

Male: Rye Kaiet

**District 12**

Female: Sadie Tempest – 1 kill

**District placements**

**6****th****: District 7**

**7****th****: District 9**

**8****th****: District 5**

**9****th****: District 4**

**10****th****: District 14**

**11****th****: District 6**

**12****th****: District 3**

**13****th****: District 10**


	37. The Final Finale part 1

The Finale Part 1

**Wolfgang Orthello Kelar 18 District 1**

The five of us crouch down underneath some worn out rubble staring over the vast nightmare dimension.

"So Data…how you plan on beating this guy?" Rye inquires

Data moves his head around to look at us all, still covered by a dark hood and scarf.

"His weapon is the key" He answers

"We need to use it against him?" I ask

"We need to destroy it…it is the power source of the nightmare dimension. If it is destroyed the nightmare dimension and everything inside will cease to exist…including Troy"

"And you" Rye interjects

He pauses

"I've already had my victory, you haven't and I don't want Troy to take that away from you…"

"So we need to get hold of the weapon somehow…" Sadie states

Data points down the hill towards what looks like a giant cornucopia.

"This is where my plan comes in…in order to spring my trap you guys need to lead him to the cornucopia…can you do that?" he questions

"A final bloodbath? Hell yeah!" Alayna exclaims

Everyone's head turns towards her and her excitement quickly dies down.

"I mean…that sounds really horrible…"

Alayna is not the girl I remember when we first met all the way back on the first training day…Is she even afraid to die? I'm not really sure what she wants anymore…

Rye turns back to Data

"What about you?" Rye asks

"I'm just a shade at the moment…no one else can help until we have a physical body"

"And how will that happen?" Sadie asks

Data stands up

"I'm already on that…all you need to worry about is getting Troy in the right spot" he answers

**Rayon Ward 14 District 8**

There it is! It must be a well! I can see a circular brick object in the distance on the empty landscape, after I make my exhausting journey across the rocks, it looks far bigger than it did from back there…

As I get closer I hear the sounds of voices…it sounds like people but their voices are echoed and what they are saying is inaudible. I peer down into the well, all that can be seen is a whirl of white…then I notice that they are faces of people…

"Release us!" they hiss

"How?" I ask

"Behind you!" I hear one of them warm me

I look behind me just in time to avoid the swing from a tall career boy! I duck under and roll to the ground…

"That's right! Kill him Roderik!" I hear a girl yell

This 'Roderik' is carrying a spiked baton with a crazed expression on his face. He swings down at me and I instinctively put my hand out to protect my face so the spiked baton embeds in my arm!

"Argh"

As he rips the weapon out it tears at my flesh! The pain is agonising!

He tries to hit me again but I roll out the way this time and manage to stumble to my feet, clutching my bleeding arm.

"Hey ghost people…a little help?" I ask as my attacker chases my around the well

"Hurry up and kill that little weasel" the girl shouts

He catches up to me and swings again but I get out the way in time and his baton smashes the bricks supporting the well. Suddenly all the ghosts start to burst out and fly everywhere!

"Thankyou!" their voices screech

"That's alright…don't worry about me" I reply

While I'm distracted Roderik kicks me in the ribs, sending me back down to the ground. I try to crawl away backgrounds on my palms but he raises his baton up to finish me off! Before he can land the killing blow the spirits seems to start wrapping around his arms holding him down.

I look where the burgundy haired girl was standing and see that she is also getting held down.

I stand up in shock at the sight of him struggling against the spirits. Then the ghost of Jay appears again in front of me…

"Good job Rayon…Data has one more job for you! Follow me!" he tells me

"Wait what? Who is Data?"

Tired, I begin limping after him.

"Hurry…they can't hold them for long" he orders

I chase after him to see where he is leading me next…

**Alayna Styx 18 District 2**

There he is…the huge career prowling the land with his giant halberd in hand and two of his sidekicks by his side. The boy with the bow and the girl with the spear.

I slide down the dirt hill and make myself visible to them. When Troy sees me his face seems a mixture of confused and impressed that I would return to fight him.

"Kill her" he orders

Indien draws an arrow and fires directly at me but I quickly launch a knife in the line of fire to deflect it in mid-air!

Before he can draw another arrow I dart back up the hill. I look back down to where Rye and Sadie are hiding and give them the signal to attack Troy. Just then Indien fires another arrow but I duck under it and fall backwards down the hill…

When I look up I see Indien and Hestia looking down from the hill above me, I race to take cover behind a large boulder and secretly draw my sword. Listening closely, I hear Indien's footsteps getting closer and closer. When he sounds like he is almost upon me I lunge at him from behind the boulder and impale my sword into his chest! He groans in shock and his eyes light up, with a heave I push his body to the ground…my eyes dart to Hestia to see her charging at me!

She screams in anger, thrusting with her spear at my body! I yank my sword out of Indien and it to deflect her thrusts. She spins round, swinging her spear at my face! I block the strike and push her back. I then slash down at her face causing her to block with both her hands clutching the spear. Our faces simultaneous grimace as our weapons push against each other.

Eventually our weapons detach and she continues to swing and thrust at me with her spear as I block and parry her attacks. It is then I notice her fighting style is very familiar…

"I see you're from District 2" I mention as I pant heavily

She nods before continuing her assault on me…

She thrusts on more time at me, I parry it before she is suddenly tackled to the ground by Wolf. He lands a punch to her face, knocking her out!

"Come on! Data Needs us!" he tells me

**Sadie Tempest 17 District 12**

There's the signal! Alayna did it! I leap out from behind the rock, Rye almost follows me but I put my hand out to stop him.

"Not yet" I whisper

As Troy's two henchmen chase after Alayna I prepare one of my bottle bombs and light it with a match.

"Hey big boy!" I yell at Troy

His head turns to look at me just as I launch the bottle at him. Before the fire bomb impacts him he smashes it with his halberd causing him to be struck with a gush of flames.

He growls in anger and begins making his way towards me!

"Uh oh…"

I sprint away from him as he charges furiously. I drop a few bombs behind to slow him down but he is gaining on me fast!

"Now!" I shout to Rye

**Rye Kaiet 15 District 11**

Sadie needs my help! I clutch a rock in my hand and launch it at Troy's head!

"Over here!" I yell

He aggressively turns his attention to me and prepares to attack. I need to get him to the giant cornucopia! I run the fastest I have ever run until the cornucopia is finally in site, dotted all around are hundreds of metal podiums just like how the Hunger Games traditionally start. Suddenly swarms of energy shoot above me all around, looking closer they seem to have faces almost like spirits…they fly underneath the mental podiums

Troy chases me down, he swings at my head with his halberd. I duck under and slash at his gut with my Scythe, he dodges and swipes my scythe out my hands before front kicking me in the body and sending me to the ground. I clutch my torso in pain, groaning and as I stair up at my attacker. He has a sadness in his eyes that I haven't seen before…

"I'm sorry you have to die but it's the only way" he mutters

I stand back up clutching my ribs.

"Who says I'm gonna die?"

Something seems to grab Troy's attention from behind me, I turn around and to see someone emerging from underground onto the podium. I recognise his face…it's my dad but younger, almost teenage age. After this hundreds of tributes begin appearing on the podiums. All Different ages, Districts and genders, shapes and size. They are armed and ready for battle! I recognise many of them as previous winners from past games.

Troy seems frozen in surprise at his new foes. Alayna, Wolf and Sadie come rushing down the hill with Troy's henchmen following them. Troy's henchmen freeze by his side as Sadie, Alayna and Wolf join me at my side.

"You ready for another round?" Alayna asks

Data appears with and tall, muscly boy with dark hair and a girl with electric blue eyes and long black hair, at his side. The boy is holding a staff while the girl has two short swords in her hand.

"Well done everyone" Data announces

He removes his hood and scarf to reveal a teenager of Asian heritage. He pulls out two batons and prepares for battle!

Troy smirks and presses a button on his halberd. I'm guessing it's the 'summon the dead button' button because dozens of skeletons begin erupting from under the ground around him, all armed with swords, shields and other weapons.

I look around at my various allies, Sadie Smiles at me and mutters one word

"Together"

"Together" Data repeats

Troy raises his halberd and all his minions and three remaining henchmen begin to charge at us. The final battle has begun…

**Yeah no one died this chapter because I'm still really torn on who is going to win and love all 5 of the tributes. Thanks for reading again! Last in game chapter will be next! The final finale is all the previous winners vs Troy and his minions.**

**Eulogies**

**Day 1 – Real world**

**26****th****: Whisper Collins (District 10 male) Killed by Wolfgang Othello Kelar - Impaled through radio tower. **

**25****th****: Satin Tellresh (District 8 female) Killed by Sahara Chrystal – Stabbed in the throat. **

**24****th****: Demetria Anderson (District 6 female) Killed by Maibee Turkish – Impaled with katana. **

**Day 2**

**23****rd****: Angel Terminus (District 4 female) Killed by Sahara Chrystal – Shot in the head.**

**22****nd****: Acer Lynx (District 3 male) Killed by Akosua Haynes – Stabbed in the eye. **

**Day 3**

**21****st****: Prince Malvanu (District 14 male) Killed by Dexter Cutting replica – stabbed in the chest. **

**Day 4**

**20****th****: Maria Marris Morgrove (District 10 female) Killed by Peacekeepers – shot in the torso. **

**19****th****: Cordelia Wattson (District 3 female) Killed by Bastion Oppenheim – Throat slit. **

**Day 5**

**18****th****: Boule Hadley (District 9 male) Killed by Bastion Oppenheim – Strangled to death. **

**17****th****: Adonis Quincy (District 2 male) Killed by himself – Blown up. **

**16****th****: Sahara Chrystal (District 1 female) Killed by Adonis Quincy – died in explosion. **

**15****th****: Bastion Oppenheim (District 5 male) Killed by Akosua Haynes – fell to his death.**

**14****th****: Bria Goodwin (District 7 female) Killed by Alayna Styx – Stabbed in the neck. **

**Day 1 – The Nightmare Dimension**

**No deaths occurred**

**Day 2**

**13****th****: Casey Hermes (District 6 male) Killed by Alayna Styx – Shot by sniper rifle.**

**Day 3**

**12****th****: Maibee Turkish (District 14 female) Killed by Marshall Dust – shot. **

**11****th:**** Marshall Dust (District 12 male) Killed by Devar Wildres – shot in the head. **

**10****th****: Devar Wildres (District 4 male) Killed by Sadie Tempest – Blown up by Molotov cocktail. **

**Day 4**

**9****th****: Akosua Haynes (District 5 female) Killed by soldiers – shot. **

**Midnight**

**8****th****: Aluma Nirel (District 11 female) Killed by The Librarian. **

**7****th****: Lola Hadley (District 9 female) Killed by Indien Syrup - stabbed in the neck. **

**6****th****: Aaron Holloway (District 7 male) Killed by Troy Salton – impaled in the torso. Alive tributes: 5**

**Deceased tributes: 21**

**Remaining tributes**

**District 1**

Male: Wolfgang Othello Kelar – 1 kill

**District 2**

Female: Alayna Styx – 2 kills

**District 8**

Male: Rayon Ward

**District 11**

Male: Rye Kaiet

**District 12**

Female: Sadie Tempest – 1 kill

**District placements**

**6****th****: District 7**

**7****th****: District 9**

**8****th****: District 5**

**9****th****: District 4**

**10****th****: District 14**

**11****th****: District 6**

**12****th****: District 3**

**13****th****: District 10**


	38. The Final Finale Part 2

The Final Finale Part 2

**Rye Kaiet 15 District 11**

Here they come! The horde of skeletons swarm towards us like a terrifying tsunami! Alayna lets out a mighty battle cry and leads the charge and soon we all follow suite. We charge at our foes and the two armies smash together in the middle! Chaos erupts everywhere with tributes and pieces of skeletons flying all over the place. I see my scythe still on the floor and slip it back into my hands just as the first skeleton reaches me! I bring the scythe up, taking the skeletons head clean off! Another one attacks me from the side however I am much quicker and manage to smash it to pieces with a clean strike.

A horde of at least 5 more charge towards me but they are suddenly hit with a fire explosion! They are blown to pieces! I look to see who threw the bomb and of course it's Sadie! She unleashes several more, taking out even more skeletons on the way.

"Hey! I definitely had that!" I call to her

"Didn't seem like it from where I'm standing" she replies

Suddenly another skeleton swings a sword at my head, I quickly duck underneath and slash it up the spine causing it to slice in half…

Then I hear a thud land next to me! Data swings his batons wildly at the skeletons and manages to decapitate a several of them!

"Follow me" he orders

Me and Sadie follow him into a ditch, where we are also joined by the staff boy and the girl with long black hair and electric blue eyes. The small boy with red hair and freckles from 8 also joins us panting heavily!

"So you must be Data?" he stutters

Data nods

"You did good kid" he replies

Then my younger dad jumps down next to us.

Sadie nudges me

"Why is there a clone of you?" she asks

I shake my head

"Actually that's my dad…I don't think he knows me yet though" I mumble

"You should say something to him" she suggests

I wave my hand

"Hey dad" I say awkwardly

He just gives me a confused look…

My dad turns to Data

"So what's our plan?" he asks

Data around looks at the other victors

"Believe it or not I'm actually more of an improviser…"

He looks at the others

"Come on! Look around!" he exclaims

He looks at the boy with the staff and the girl with long black hair.

"Melvin! Eclipse! We have all of the best victors here against the world's worst loser…surely we can come up with something…" he says

"The element of surprise is always useful" Eclipse says

"Yeah and we need to stick together as a unit…that's the only way we're gonna beat Troy" Melvin adds

"What about Troy's halberd?" I ask

Data ponders for a moment.

"I've got it! Me, Melvin and Eclipse will jump Troy and then you grab the halberd" he shouts over the battle

"Then what?" Sadie asks

"There should be a big red self-destruct button, when you press it the weapon will explode so you need to allow one of us to press it…otherwise it will take you out with it!" he explains

He glances around at us all

"Got it?"

"Something about an explosion" Sadie says

I peer over the ditch with Data and spot Troy in the distance hacking at some tributes

"Everybody ready?" Data calls

"Now!"

We charge out of the ditch towards our final enemy! We know full well not all of us are going to make it…

**Sadie Tempest 17 District 12**

Rye is in front of me again, in front of everyone else. I begin to run on my tiptoes to try and overtake him. When I catch up to him he smiles at me and I smile back, almost like I'm back in District 12 racing with my friends…

Suddenly we spot Rye's dad being tackled by two of Troy's henchmen, the boy with the spiked baton and the girl with burgundy hair and the scar…Roderik and Rachel.

Rye changes direction and begins charging at them!

"Rye!"

Rachel stabs Rye's father in the torso with her sword just before Rye crashes into her, knocking her over!

Roderik swings with his baton to Ryes head! The impact knocks him to the ground! As Rye clutches his head in pain the career continues to beat him violently with his baton!

With a final effort Rye's dying father plunges his sword into Roderiks side! He lets out a cry in pain before Rye quickly slashes his throat with his scythe! Roderik clutches his neck as blood gushes out threw his fingers, he drops down dead next to Rye…

"No!" I hear Rachel cry

She stands up above Rye, preparing to finish him with her sword!

I lift up a sword that's laying on the ground and leap at her with a final effort. I impale my sword straight through her back! She gasps in shock and pain as I push her body to the side, I hear the sound of it thud however my eyes are fixed on Rye…I fall down onto him frantically…

"You're going to be ok…" I stutter

"Just hold on…we're going to win this together…"

He clutches my hand.

"Sadie…please stay with me…please" he murmurs

I feel his body go limp as the life leaves him…tears begin to rush down my face and I bury my head on his chest. A cannon fires…

**Wolfgang Orthello Kelar 18 District 1**

There he is. Troy is stood in front of me. I can't deny that his build is intimidating but he hasn't noticed me yet…I have the element of surprise…

Suddenly a short girl with a spear jumps down in front of me. Troy's henchman, Hestia I think her name is.

"You'll never reach him" she taunts

She raises her spear to launch it at me, unfortunately I am only holding a heavy axe so my best chance is to try and dodge! Just as she is about to release the spear I feel myself shoved out the way my something…

**Alayna Styx 18 District 2**

In front of me I am faced with two options. On the right Troy is fighting with some past winners and on the left Wolf is about to be killed by one of his henchmen. I pull out a throwing knife from my bag…I need to made a decision and fast!

I close my eyes for a split second so that my mind can become clear…I've made my decision. I rush towards Wolf, shoving him to the ground whilst simultaneously unleashing the knife directly into Hestia's eye…

I see her body collapse down in front with my blade embedded in her face… my vision begins to go blurry. I look down and see her spear impaled into my body…blood begins to gush out…

I think I can hear Wolf's voice in the background but my hearing eventually goes as well, the last thing I feel is my body crash to the ground and everything goes dark…

**Rayon Ward 14 District 8**

I'm not really sure how it happened but I ended up being the first one to reach Troy! When he notices me the huge career looks down at me with almost a smug expression. I feel my heart race in my chest as he raises his weapon to attack…

Suddenly Melvin leaps over me and begins swinging at Troy with his metal staff! Troy blocks the first three swings with his halberd before grabbing the staff with his left hand on the fourth swing at his head, he swings Melvin round to the ground with the staff and raises his weapon to slash him! Eclipse then jumps onto Troy's back and begins choking him with her arm around his throat! Melvin grabs onto Troy's halberd and desperately tries to wrestle it off him!

"Come on…come on…come on" I mutter to myself

I'm frozen in my position, what do I do? How is Rayon Ward, a 14-year-old kid from District 8 supposed to help?

Troy quickly lands a strong right cross to Melvin's jaw causing him to the release the halberd, then he grabs onto Eclipses hair and yanks her under him. He lands a vicious headbutt to her face which knocks her out! He growls in anger however before he can finish her off he is hit by a flying baton to the head! He glances up to see his new enemy!

"Hey Troy!" Data calls out

When Troy sees Data his eyes turn to pure shock and horror…

"You!" he growls

"I remember you now…you killed me…" he cries

"Troy listen to me…it's been over 100 years…your family is long gone!" Data exclaims

"Liar!" Troy hisses

He lifts up his halberd and charges over to Data! He Slashes down at Data's head, Data is barely able to duck under! Troy swings again with fury, Data blocks the swing with his final baton however the strike takes the baton out of Data's hands and it clangs on the ground! Now smiling Troy takes another swing however Data jumps above the weapon and lands a side kick to Troy's face!

Data lands back on the ground waiting for Troy's next attack.

"Come on Troy…let's do this the old fashioned way" he says raising his fists

Troy smirks.

"You think that I'll fall for that again?" he replies

Troy then leaps at Data and plants a front kick into his body sending him to the ground! As Data clutches his body in pain he is now beneath Troy and at his mercy! I need to help and fast!

"You know…I've waited a long time to do this Data Mendoza" he taunts

I look down at Melvin's staff and a cunning plan forms in my head! It will never work…will it?

I pick up the staff and run towards Troy just as he is about to swing his weapon into Data's body! I grab onto Troy's huge arm and he is taken off guard at first, after a brief struggle I manage to slip Melvin's staff into his hands whilst snatching his halberd from him! He elbows me in the head which knocks me away however doesn't seem to realise that I have switched his weapon!

When he notices that he is now holding Melvin's staff he looks over to me in surprise!

I hold the halberd in my hands and spot the big red button that Data was talking about. After this, time seems to pass at half the speed it should. I look around the battlefield…everywhere the tributes are getting overwhelmed by the skeletons! They are swarming all over the battlefield now! I scan around for any allies but they are all either knocked out, dead or occupied. I look over to Troy and he leaps towards me in desperation!

I look back at the steel of his weapon…at the red button…I know what I have to do…this is my moment!

I take a deep breath and raise my fist to slam the button

"Don't!" Troy pleads

I hit the button just as Troy reaches me! The last thing I hear is the sound of a loud bang…the last thing I feel is the heat…everything goes black…

**Sadie Tempest 17 District 14**

The sound of an explosion rings in the distance and then the sound of a cannon! I'm lying over Rye's body, still crying. I close his eyes with my fingers, stand up and scan the battlefield. I can see the burnt remains of the boy from 8…he did it!

Suddenly the world freezes, everything feels different. Everywhere around the world begins to fade into pixels like a computer. All the skeletons, tributes and the landmass. It's all vanishing…Troy emerges with a half burnt face looking around as the world is replaced by empty white space. He looks sad, distraught and, for the first time, fearful… fearful of death…I know how he feels…I know he only wanted to go home but so do we…

I feel Wolf's presence at my side as we wait for the emptiness to reach us…when it does everything fades to white…

**Wow this was the last in game chapter! There will be a few epilogue chapters as well to end it. I want to say a huge thankyou to everyone that's been following, reviewing and submitting to my stories over the last 2 years. It's been really great to have been part of this community and I couldn't have done it without you!**

**Special shout out to Greywolf44, Lilah32 and CandleFire-45 you three have submitted to every one of my stories and you have been a great support so thank you!**

**I might come back in the future and do more syots maybe when my writings improved…who knows. I'd be up for a collab as well.**

**Eulogies**

**Day 1 – Real world**

**26****th****: Whisper Collins (District 10 male) Killed by Wolfgang Othello Kelar - Impaled through radio tower. **

**25****th****: Satin Tellresh (District 8 female) Killed by Sahara Chrystal – Stabbed in the throat. **

**24****th****: Demetria Anderson (District 6 female) Killed by Maibee Turkish – Impaled with katana. **

**Day 2**

**23****rd****: Angel Terminus (District 4 female) Killed by Sahara Chrystal – Shot in the head.**

**22****nd****: Acer Lynx (District 3 male) Killed by Akosua Haynes – Stabbed in the eye. **

**Day 3**

**21****st****: Prince Malvanu (District 14 male) Killed by Dexter Cutting replica – stabbed in the chest. **

**Day 4**

**20****th****: Maria Marris Morgrove (District 10 female) Killed by Peacekeepers – shot in the torso. **

**19****th****: Cordelia Wattson (District 3 female) Killed by Bastion Oppenheim – Throat slit. **

**Day 5**

**18****th****: Boule Hadley (District 9 male) Killed by Bastion Oppenheim – Strangled to death. **

**17****th****: Adonis Quincy (District 2 male) Killed by himself – Blown up. **

**16****th****: Sahara Chrystal (District 1 female) Killed by Adonis Quincy – died in explosion. **

**15****th****: Bastion Oppenheim (District 5 male) Killed by Akosua Haynes – fell to his death.**

**14****th****: Bria Goodwin (District 7 female) Killed by Alayna Styx – Stabbed in the neck. **

**Day 1 – The Nightmare Dimension**

**No deaths occurred**

**Day 2**

**13****th****: Casey Hermes (District 6 male) Killed by Alayna Styx – Shot by sniper rifle.**

**Day 3**

**12****th****: Maibee Turkish (District 14 female) Killed by Marshall Dust – Shot. **

**11****th:**** Marshall Dust (District 12 male) Killed by Devar Wildres – shot in the head. **

**10****th****: Devar Wildres (District 4 male) Killed by Sadie Tempest – Blown up by Molotov cocktail. **

**Day 4**

**9****th****: Akosua Haynes (District 5 female) Killed by soldiers – shot. **

**Midnight**

**8****th****: Aluma Nirel (District 11 female) Killed by The Librarian. **

**7****th****: Lola Hadley (District 9 female) Killed by Indien Syrup - Stabbed in the neck. **

**6****th****: Aaron Holloway (District 7 male) Killed by Troy Salton – Impaled in the torso. **

**5****th****: Rye Kaiet (District 11 male) Killed by Roderik – Beaten to death. I had Rye winning at one point in the story but he was less popular than the other tributes and I doubt his author is still reading so it didn't seem fair. RIP and thanks for the submission Santiago pocini20**

**4****th****: Alayna Styx (District 2 female) Killed by Hestia – Spear thrown into body. Alayna was going to be my first career victor for a long time but in the end I decided a sacrifice ending would be better for her. I hope the author is happy with this ending. Thanks for the submission Team Shadow**

**3****rd****: Rayon Ward (District 8 male) Killed by himself – Killed in explosion. I really liked Rayon the moment I got him. In all of my past stories the main bad guy got defeated by an outlier tribute with career skills but this time I wanted the little guy to be the hero. I hope the author is happy with his ending. Thanks for the submission IIJamesII**

**Joined 1****st****: Sadie Tempest (District 12 female) and Wolfgang Orthello Kelar (District 1 male) – Survived. Here are the winners. I hope you are happy with them. They got the most votes out of anyone but that's not the only reason they won. Wolf is my first career victor which I knew I wanted in one of my stories. I choose Sadie not just because she was popular but because I could also relate to her in many ways like my mum was also diagnosed with cancer a few years ago and I really liked her. Congrats jimster920 and Lilah32**

**Alive tributes: 2**

**Deceased tributes: 24**

**Remaining tributes**

**District 1**

Male: Wolfgang Othello Kelar – 1 kill

**District 12**

Female: Sadie Tempest – 1 kill

**District placements**

**1****st****: District 1 and District 12**

**3****rd****: District 8**

**4****th****: District 2**

**5****th****: District 11**

**6****th****: District 7**

**7****th****: District 9**

**8****th****: District 5**

**9****th****: District 4**

**10****th****: District 14**

**11****th****: District 6**

**12****th****: District 3**

**13****th****: District 10**


	39. Epilogue 1: Never Forget

Epilogue part 1: Never forget

**Data Mendoza **

I take a deep breath as I stare out at lake for the last time. The lake has been coloured a warm orange by the reflection of the sun, I can feel insects buzzing around on what seems like a warm summers day. It is the last space of the nightmare dimension…this is the end.

Rayon did it, even if it cost him everything. In the distance I can see the white nothingness approaching and when it reaches me it will be over. I feel someone sit next to me on the bench, also staring out at the lake…it's Troy.

"It's beautiful…isn't it" I remark

He smirks as he looks out into the water.

"What do you see when you look into the reflection?" I ask

He looks down at the lake.

"I see my home in District 4, my family, my friends, all falsehoods" he replies

"I see the snow" I say

"It was snowing the night Techna died but in the reflection she is alive" I continue

"You know we could have been great victors…both of us…we could have done a lot of damage on the other side" he tells me

I continue to stare into the reflection on the lake as the end approaches

"Look what you've done…there's nothing after this! Don't you understand?" he continues

I nod calmly

"You think just because this is the end that our lives had no meaning? It is precisely the opposite…death is what gives our life meaning. That's what you don't understand Troy. If we lived forever, then what we did would have no meaning. It is because our existence is limited, that what we do in our lives matters even more." I say

He takes a deep breath and seems to relax.

"Then I guess we're both disappointments then aren't we?" he says

"Yeah I guess we are" I reply

The emptiness finally reaches us and everything goes black…

**Sadie Tempest 17 District 12**

I wake up with the feeling of waves washing me ashore. My hands clench the soft sand. When my eyes open I find myself lying on a sunny beach with white sand. The sun glistens against the clear blue water…

I push myself to my feet and spot my house in front of me on the beach. It is a shining silver and outside stands a woman…my mum! She walks closer to me.

"You won" she states

I glance around at the paradise.

"Where am I?" I ask

Mum smiles at me

"The capitol only needs one victor…you could stay here if you want…with me" she replies

I can never forget how much I miss my mums smile and her voice but if I accept her offer and stay in the Nightmare Dimension then it will mean everyone else died for nothing, which I can't allow…

I shake my head slowly.

"The Nightmare Dimension is not a place anyone belongs…it is right that it should be destroyed" I say

"Sorry mum but I have to go back…you understand right?"

She nods with a warm smile.

"I love you" she tells me

"I love you too mum" I reply

There is another flash of white and now I awake on a bed, inside a building. I head outside and find myself back in the city arena where this nightmare began. I finally feel real again…everything does.

Wolf steps out of the building and gives me a smile, I smile back and a hovercraft descends down to us.

When I arrive back in the capitol I can't really decide how I feel. I am greeted by my mentor. He shakes my hand and am quickly escorted through many crowds of people yelling indistinguishable things and asking me questions. I can't hear any of them no matter how loud they are.

On my final night in the capitol I am sat wondering if I really deserved my victory, whilst eating my meal. I struggle to get any of the food down as I have completely lost my appetite.

"You ok?" my mentor asks entering the room

"You haven't said anything since you got back"

I look up at him.

"That boy from District 8…what was his name?" I ask

"Err…Rayon…Rayon Ward" he answers

Rayon Ward…the boy who saved my life. I hope he's never forgotten. Along with Akosua, Rye, Prince, Aaron, Cordelia…the list keeps going. If it wasn't for all of them I wouldn't be here…

**Wolfgang Orthello Kelar 18 District 1**

I am sat on a bench in the middle of a large empty room. I take a sip out of my cup of hot chocolate, I have a warm blanket wrapped around my body as I stare out of the glass wall. There is a section of outside on the other side. It has lush green grass and a waterfall running into a little pond.

"Hey" I hear a voice echo in the empty room

It is Sadie. She comes and sits next to me on the bench

"Hi" I reply

I didn't get to know Sadie very well so we don't really say anything to each other. We are the sole survivors of the nightmare dimension though. That's something we have in common.

I feel her hand take mine, at first I am shocked and hesitant. I am not normally comfortable with human contact but after everything we've been through I just except it and take her hand…

We stare into the reflection on the glass. We can see ourselves staring back…

**Hey hope you enjoyed this epilogue. There will be one chapter for each victor and then that's the end!**

**Also if you could check out ****Darkness: The 56th Annual Hunger Games**** By: TheBlaBla245 and possibly submit that would be good!**

**See you on next chapter!**


	40. Epilogue 2: The Return

Epilogue 2: The Return

**Wolfgang Orthello Kelar 18 District 1**

Here I am. Back home in District 1...another District 1 victor. Being from District 12, I think Sadie will be the more memorable victor of these games but at least I'll go down as a victor. Not that I really care about that anymore but mum will be happy I guess.

Blush was the first to meet me after I arrived back in District 1. I told her I was ok even though I'm not really. I just get the feeling that the nightmare dimension never truly left me and I doubt it ever will.

I am now back home having dinner with my parents and my little sister Vinnie. She has been her usual psychopath self ever since I got back. My mum said congratulations but she hasn't spoken to me since then and won't even look at me. I think she's annoyed by my overall performance in the arena but I'm not really sure. My dad seemed to be the only one who was vaguely pleased to see me.

"What's wrong Armana? You got what you always wanted didn't you? A victor" dad says to mum as he takes a mouthful of food

After this an argument proceeded but I didn't really listen to any of it.

The next morning, I wake up really early. I think my body still isn't used to the strange body clock I operated by in the arena…especially during the Nightmare Dimension Where it was literally just night time…all the time. I push myself out of bed, stretch my arms and get dressed.

I hear a knock on my door.

"Come in" I say

It's my older sister Blush. She has come from her fiancé to see me.

"Hey I just thought I come check up on you…make sure you're ok"

Blush is the only person in my family that I can ever talk to.

"Thanks" I mumble

"What will you do now?" She asks

I pull out my violin from behind my closet and inspect it.

"You know…I think I'll become a violin teacher" I reply

**Sadie Tempest 17 District 12**

My journey home was much more empty than my journey to the Capitol. All I can do is sit starring out of the train window. I remember the last time I was on a train I tried to talk to my District partner Marshall, I would never have guessed back then that he would have done what he did.

My train is taking me somewhere but I can't help but have the strange feeling that it's not home.

When I arrive back in District 12 I am greeted by my friends, Felica, Corey and Shawn. They hug me and say many things to me to try and comfort me but I can't hear any of what they're saying. The words just seem to go everywhere except into my ears, just like the paparazzi. I do manage to say something back…a weak "Hi".

That is the first thing I have said to anyone since I spoke to Wolf back in the Capitol.

I don't manage to say anything else to anyone until I reach my house. There he is! My dad is standing outside the door, I instantly forget everything else that's happened and rush into his arms! My tears flow down my face and onto his shoulder as he lowers himself to my height.

"I'll never let anything happen to you again…I promise" he reassures me

Finally…

_5 years later_

It's been years since I returned. I don't race with my friends anymore around the District like the old days, instead I have got a job in a high up position within the administration of District 12. Being a coal miner, my dad is proud of me but it's pretty boring. It still feels like yesterday that I was in the arena, many things have stuck in my head, images, faces, feelings, sounds and words. In particular something Troy said to me keeps sounding in my head as I fiddle with a pen on my lunch break.

"I was you"

"For a time this world was enough for me but soon I realised what you did…that my family wasn't real and my real one was still out there somewhere…"

I can hear these words in his deep menacing voice. Then it comes to me! How do I know I ever left the nightmare dimension truly? How could I ever know? That is what's bothering me all these years, I finally figured it out!

Then I remember back in the nightmare dimension, the tree! The tree that I got hit by lightning on… I never bothered to go visit it since I got back! It wasn't burnt in the Nightmare Dimension but in the real world it is burnt! I rush out side straight away to see whether the tree is burnt or not…

**Well that's the last chapter. I recently watched inception so that's what gave me the idea for that ending. What do you think? Would you rather Sadie made it home or that she's actually still trapped in the Nightmare Dimension? It up to you. I decided to merge their two chapters into one because the POV's were short enough.**

**Before I go I'd like to ask you a question. Which story out of my four SYOT's was your favourite and why? I'd be interested to know.**

**Also if you could review the last few chapters that would be good. This is my last chapter after all. So yeah bye…unless I decide in the future to do more of these. Do you think I should? Let me know lol**


End file.
